


Lost And Found

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Series: PotterTale AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Abandonment Issues, Abused Frisk, Abused Harry, Abused Harry Potter, Abusive Dursley Family, Adopted Harry, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Harry, Asriel Redeemed, Bad Puns, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Chara redeemed, Dad W. D. Gaster, Dadster, Depressed Sans, Dursley Bashing, Flirting, Gaster Redeemed, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry and Frisk are buds, Harry and Frisk were born in 1999, Harry is Smol, Harry is called Dauphin, James Potter is BRAVERY, Kid Harry, Lily Potter is DETERMINATION, Little Brother Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Orphan Frisk, Papyrus Gives Hugs, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Past Child Abuse, PotterTale AU, Protective Sans, Runaway Frisk, Sans Being Sans, Sans Dreams of Other Timelines, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, Skelebros Adopt Harry, Souls, Spirit of Mount Ebott, Teenager Papyrus, Teenager Sans, magic frisk, monster!harry, renamed!Harry, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: Ch.1-13<br/>Harry Potter is six years old when he dies, but his magic isn't quite ready to give him up just yet.<br/>Sans is still pretty young in monster terms, but he's raised one baby bones already, so one more couldn't hurt.<br/>Papyrus has always wanted to be a big brother.</p><p>Part 2:Ch.14-18<br/>The monsters have made it to the surface, but their journey isn't over just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - A Prologue, Sort Of

**Author's Note:**

> Harry/Dauphin: blueish/gray skin, curly white hair, and bright green eyes.  
> Dauphin became a Monster, when his magic acted to save his life while he froze to death, sacrificing the compromised part of his body (the physical aspect) to keep him alive, and it took the power stored in the Horcrux (and by that, destroying it) to balance out his now lack of physical abilities. Doing this made his entire being, body and soul, a construct of magic, which changed him from "Human" to "Monster".
> 
> In this AU monsters age a lot slower than humans. Dauphin (and all monster children) grows like a human child until their magic evens out around the age of 9 (for normal-strength kids), the stronger their magic the earlier it evens out, so when Frisk Falls, Dauphin will be physically 8 years old, but mentally 10.  
> For the entire story Sans is comparable to a human 19yr old, and Papyrus 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter dies alone in the cold, wishing for a family.
> 
> Sans finds a little monster and decides to keep him.
> 
> Dauphin is born.

**Lost And Found**

**Chapter 1**

**  
**

* * *

  


  


_It was cold..._

He shivered, trying desperately to move his frozen body and curl into a tighter ball to try a keep himself warm, but his limbs had long since gone numb, and he could no longer feel his arms or feet.

_It was so cold..._

Why did Uncle hate him so much?

Why wouldn't Uncle let him back inside?

He hadn't meant to do better than Dudley on that test.

The wind blew snow around his prone body in violent and frigid swirls.

His vision had started to go dark, but the six year old could still make out his black - _whywerehishandsblack?handsweren'tsupposedtobeblack?_ \- hands, the only thing he could see other than the white of the snow that fell around him. He could no longer summon the energy to move, already exhausted and bloody from his earlier punishment.

He tried not to be a freak, or a burden!

He worked hard, he really did!

Why didn't anyone love him?

His tears froze on his cold cheeks. The little boy could no longer feel the cold, despite the blizzard around him.

He tried so hard to be good and earn his keep...

...His eyes felt so heavy...

...Maybe he could just fall asleep...

 _Ba-dum... ba-dum... ba-dum..._

He was just so tired. 

He could hear nothing but the sluggish sound of his heart, which was oddly comforting to the boy who was so use to the noise of the Dursley household. 

His eyes fluttered shut. 

_Ba...dum..._

All he had ever wanted was to be loved... 

( _"FREAKS DON'T DESERVE LOVE!" His Uncle had shouted._ ) 

Ba... dum... 

All he wanted was a family... 

( _"You're not family! You're just a FREAK!" His Aunt had hissed._ ) 

Ba...

He just wanted to be accepted...

...dum... 

( _"Freaks like you would be better off dead."_

_"You should have drowned him."_

_"JUST GO AND DIE!"_

_"I HOPE YOU DIE!"_ )

... 

...... 

........ 

.......... 

... _He didn't want to die_... 

  


* * *

**\----------Enter Sans----------**

* * *

  


Sans had always been weak, physically anyways, even for a Monster, the accident in the Core hadn't changed that, even if it had given him limited control of Space and visions of parallel time-lines ( _at a cost - his f****r had been erased from existence, his memory ripped cruelly away from anyone that had known him - Sans remembered though, he had been there..._ ).

He was small and weak, and Sans had long since accepted the fact.

Because that's what it was - a fact.

Sans was smart though, and he could work around that, he was a magical prodigy after all, what he lacked in physical strength and endurance, he made up for in the mere amount and skill he had when it came to magic.

He was also a big brother, a big brother who, despite his short-comings ( _pun intended_ ), had all but raised his little brother since Paps had been just a baby-bones that G***** had brought back from his lab; their f****r often lost track of time when he holed himself in his lab, G***** was a mad scientist after all.

Sans tried his best to be the brother Papyrus deserved, even if he was so much weaker than his little brother, and therefore unable to teach Paps much about battling.

Sans was also a scientist, which also meant he was curious.

Curious enough to go all the way to the Ruins in the middle of a storm, all because of a _Feeling_.

Something was about to happen.

Something big.

Big enough to create such a stir in the time-line, that Sans could feel it in his Core-laced SOUL.

The magic of the Barrier was fluctuating, and not in the way that it was supposed to do when a human Fell - it was odd.

It was and unknown. And Sans loved unknowns. 

It meant that maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to change their doomed time-line. 

His SOUL quivered in excitement. 

Would it be enough? 

A crack split the air, and his SOUL pulsed. 

_This was it._

Sans hurried forward, eye-sockets and magic scanning the snowy landscape around him.

There it was! A small dark shape lay limply in the snow, tiny Soul fluttering weakly, as juvenile magic wrapped protectively around it. 

Sans froze; a child?! 

" **what the hell?** " 

The kid sobbed in pain  


His 'big brother' senses activated, and Sans flew into action.

The kid looked almost human, but at the same time didn't; the skin was blueish-gray, their hands were black, and the thin ratty t-shirt they wore barely covered their tiny, gouge-covered body. White hair curled gently around the kid's face, where a large, jagged scar reached from the temple to their cheek, splitting the skin enough that Sans could almost see the white of bone through the strange black sludge that oozed from the wound - the kid's _HP_ was dangerously low, and the only thing keeping them from turning to dust seemed to be their magic.

Sans gathered the tiny child into his arms, absently studying their odd SOUL as glassy green eyes fluttered weakly -not quite monster, but not human either? It looked like a monster's SOUL, a monster's SOUL was meant to be completely white though, but the kid's SOUL had a faint pale blue outline. The scientist part of him was almost foaming at the mouth to figure out the conundrum that was the child-.

" **hey, kiddo. keep your eyes on me.** " Sans was sad to admit he knew nothing about healing, he just had no talent in the area.

The kid's green eyes slid shut.  


" **shit!** "  


But luckily he knew someone else who did. 

  


* * *

  


"I-I've been able to b-bring his _HP_ up t-to a safer level," Alphys was telling him, glancing nervously from the prone child on the workbench to Sans, "W-whoever d-did this h-hurt him pretty badly and o-on purpose, it's n-not from B-Battling b-because t-the wounds never c-closed."

The bones in Sans' hands were all but creaking with how hard his fists were clenching, and he knew his eye was burning blue in his fury, for once his grin was nowhere to be seen.

"I h-had to stitch them t-together t-to b-be able to heal h-him..." G*****'s former apprentice continued shakily, "H-His SOUL was s-scarred, Sans! A-and h-he's so young! Not to mention the oddness o-of the outline. H-He's not even in my d-database, so I-I have no i-idea who did this t-to him, o-or i-if he-" Alphys cut herself in alarm when some of her machines began beeping madly and the kid began to shake violently.  


A shiver raked Sans' spine as the kid's SOUL cried out fearfully, resonating with the skeleton's own-the only familiar thing in the room-, and he slipped around the Royal Scientist, moving quickly towards the thrashing child.

**?????**

**HP1.5/2 ATK?**

***An unloved child.**

***Wishes he had a family that loved him.**

The skeleton placed a hand gently on the kid's head, carefully avoiding the stitched lightning-shaped scar on his face to card gently through his soft white hair, Sans' other hand moving to coax the kid's SOUL back into his chest. The tiny SOUL pulsed in alarm as his hand neared, before shuddering and retreating at the gentle touch of Sans' magic.

The kid finally relaxed, face smoothing out and a quiet sigh left his lips as he fell back into a deep sleep.

A tender smile made it's way to Sans' face as he felt the kid's magic wrap around his own in a tentative, and hopeful grip.  


The kid was so just so lonely...  


"O-oh my g-gosh!" Alphys gasped, but Sans' gaze didn't leave the sleeping child's face, and he continued to pet his white curls. "T-that's amazing! T-the r-readings - h-his Soul - it's g-gaining strength j-just by having y-you near h-him..."

Sans hummed, but didn't reply, to intent on sending comforting pulses of magic towards the kid.

"He's reacting w-well to y-you... B-but it's h-his magic w-worries m-me, i-it's b-been u-under t-too much s-stress for s-someone his age..." She gasped softly, "S-Sans... w-whatever h-happened to him, it's c-caused so much t-trauma that h-his magic acted t-to lock his m-memories away to k-keep him safe."

Sans' brows furrowed slightly, his Soul fluttering protectively, " **d'you think they'll come back?** " He really wanted to go give whoever did this a _bad time_.  


Alphys frowned "O-only time w-will tell, r-really..."

  


* * *

  


The kid had been asleep for three days.

After the first day had passed and his HP had recovered, Alphys had allowed Sans to take the young child back to the house he shared with Papyrus, with the promise that Sans would keep her updated on his progress. Paps had fallen in love with the sleeping child immediately, asking innocently if they would be keeping him and if Papyrus would be becoming a big brother.

While Sans hadn't answered the younger skeleton, his Soul and magic had pulsed warmly at the idea, resonating with the kid's young, lonely SOUL.

Sans was already SOUL resonating with a kid he didn't even know; his magic had basically already claimed the nameless kid as his baby brother in a way that it hadn't done since way back when Sans had held Papyrus for the first time.

The tiny child stirred, dark lashed fanning across gray cheeks, and Sans found himself treated to the sight of unfocused emerald green eyes for the first time in days.

" **hey there, sleeping beauty.** " Sans greeted, pitching his voice lower as not to startle the poor kid as he glanced up from the joke book he was reading.

The small one's SOUL fluttered nervously as large green eyes finally focused on him, filled with confusion and fear.

Sans held his hands up in a placating manner, " **easy there, kiddo.** " He said calmly, magic moving outwards to brush across the frightened child's Soul gently, projecting warmth and safety. " **i'm not going to hurt you. i'm a skeleton, you're in the house i share with my brother.** "

The kid licked his blue-tinted lips, looking up at him, and Sans grinned.

"i **t's good to see you awake. i was getting pretty bone-ly sitting here by myself. Paps is asleep.** " Sans told him, " **i'm sans, sans the skeleton. what's your name?** "

All he got was a blank stare.

" **so you really don't remember, huh...** " Sans mused, noting it down to tell Alphys later.

" _I-I'm sorry..._ " The kid whispered, and Sans ruffled his hair affectionately.

The kid unconsciously leaned into his touch, " **don't worry about it, kiddo.** " Sans assured him.

" _Wh-what happened t-to me?_ " He glanced down at his black hands in confusion,

" **i found ya outside in the snow, and took you to a friend of mine, who stitched you up.** " Sans explained, " **pun intended.** "  


" _I-I remember that... I was scared, a-and hurting, a-and then y-you were t-there... You t-talked to me..._ " Dark eyebrows furrowed, a pained look crossing his face, " _Why can't I-I r-remember anything e-else?_ "

The older of the skeleton brothers sighed, " **your magic is trying to protect you, from what we can tell,** " The kid bit his lip, " **...d'you want to remember?** "

" _I-I don't k-know..._ "

Sans brushed a comforting hand through the kid's fluffy curls. " **don't worry about it, kiddo. alphys said it'll probably come back when you're ready.** "  


A crash came from upstairs, followed by excited footsteps.  


"SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SEE THAT THE SMALL ONE HAS FINALLY AWAKENED! GOOD MORNING SMALL ONE!"

  


* * *

  


The next couple of days passed quickly, and Sans was amazed at how easily the unnamed kid fit into the brothers' household, slowly but surely opening up to the two skeletons and growing a lot more comfortable in their presence.

It was on the fifth day since the kid's awakening, the three where crowded onto the couch and Papyrus was excitably introducing their small house guest to the 'wonders' of his favourite television show, when the kid had asked, quietly and hesitantly, if he could have a name.

" **sure you can, kiddo.** " Sans told him, while Papyrus promptly wrapped the kid in an excitable hug.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING IN MIND, SMALL ONE?"

" _U-um..._ " The kid fiddled nervously with his hands. " _I wanna have a-a name like yours..._ "

"DO NOT WORRY SMALL ONE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU THINK OF AN AMAZING NAME! A NAME ALMOST AS AMAZING AS MY OWN!"

Sans chuckled, hand moving to his pocket to pull out the list he and Papyrus had prepared for this very occasion, " **arial? arrus? bremen? blackjack? courier? cancun? dairyland?** " The kid didn't seem very fond of any of those, so... " **dauphin?-** "

The kid's hands gripped his arm.  


"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REALLY LIKE DAUPHIN!" Papyrus said, looking the smallest of the three over, "NYEH HEH HEH! IT IS VERY CUTE!"

The kid blushed. " _I-I like it too... C-can I be called that?_ "

Sans grinned and Papyrus pumped a fist in the air. "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, NEW LITTLE BROTHER DAUPHIN!"

The newly named Dauphin's cheeks grew darker, " _F-family? Little brother?_ " The small Monster echoed hesitantly, as if he couldn't believe his ears, eyes wide and quickly growing wetter.

" **yup. you're one of us now, kiddo.** " Sans ruffled Dauphin's hair. " **we're all attached at the _hipbone_ now.** "

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE SANS!"  


With a strangled sob, Dauphin tackled Sans in a tight hug, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground. " _Thank you!_ " Dauphin cried, burying his face in Sans' ketchup-stained sweater. " _Thank you!_ "

Sans chuckled, cradling the boy's head as he cried, gesturing lazily to Papyrus to join them. The taller skeleton beamed, leaping off the couch to sprawl next to them. "NYEH HEH HEH! LET US HAVE A SLEEP OVER IN MY ROOM TONIGHT!"

  


* * *

**\---------- OMAKE: Time Goes On ----------**

* * *

  


He was wearing the new clothing Sans had brought for him a few days after Dauphin had chosen his name (he had begun crying when Sans had handed them to him, promising him more when he got his next paycheck). Dauphin loved the warm, light green knitted sweater with darker green stripes, thick black pants, and comfortable pair of green boots in which he tucked the slightly-too long pants into.

Dauphin pattered silently through the kitchen long before either of his older brothers awakened, green eyes narrowed as he balanced one of the many containers of pasta Papyrus had stocked the cupboards with and a large jar of spaghetti in his thin arms.

He wanted to do something for his new family, and after everything they had done for him, Dauphin needed to repay them somehow.

They had adopted him into their family. They loved him. The least Dauphin could do in return was do something in return.

The young Monster frowned up at the stove, quite a bit higher than he could reach, but he wouldn't be so easily defeated!

Dauphin glanced around, eyes landing on one of the chairs placed around the table, and with a determined grin he placed the noodles and sauce on the counter, barely managing to balance the two food items on the surface, before trotting towards the large chairs.

It was a lot heavier than Dauphin had originally thought, but he did manage to drag it across the floor and into the kitchen, balancing on the hide two legs to set the high back of the chair on the edge of the stove.

He stepped back and nodded in satisfaction, moving on to collect the pot.

Moments later, Dauphin found himself staring up at the sink in confusion...

...Why did it have to be so high?


	2. Chapter 2 - An Interlude, I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude of sorts

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 2**

 

* * *

_**Age: 6** _

* * *

****  


 

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DECIDED!" Papyrus stood before his two half-asleep brothers that he had successfully dragged out of bed. "TODAY WILL BE KNOWN AS DAUPHIN'S BIRTHDAY!" He presented the messily wrapped gift to his younger (very much confused) brother.

Dauphin stared at the present in his hands as if he had never seen one before.

"IT IS FROM BOTH SANS AND I!"

Dauphin looked from the paper-wrapped gift Papyrus had handed him, to Papyrus, then to Sans, who had fallen asleep face-down on the table.

Even after four months of living with the two skeletons, none of them knew when Dauphin had been born, so Papyrus had decided enough was enough and chosen a date himself, roping Sans into helping chose something for their baby brother.

A faint blush coloured Dauphin's gray cheeks, " _You d-didn't have t-to..._ "

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! WE WANTED TO! YOU ARE OUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Papyrus declared, ruffling his little brother's white curls, that had grown over the past few months to just under his chin. Dauphin pouted, attempting to fix his hair and failing miserably. "WAKE UP SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! DAUPHIN IS OPENING HIS PRESENT!"

" **ok.** " Sans tilted his head slightly to stare at his younger brothers. " **oh, hey, paps. didja hear about the guy who got his whole left side cut off?** "

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!!?"

" **don't worry,** " Sans' grin widened, " **he's _all right_ now.** "

Dauphin giggled.

Papyrus screamed.

" _T-that was pretty_ humerus _of you, S-Sans._ "

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

" **don't worry, kiddo. heh heh. i've got a ton more of where that came from.** " He winked, " **a skele- _TON_.** "

"STOOOOOOPPP!!!!"

" _Y-you better listen to Paps, you numb_ SKULL _._ "

The two shared a laugh, and Papyrus threw his hands up in defeat, "JUST OPEN YOUR PRESENT!"

Giggling, Dauphin did just that, pausing in surprise when he unfurled a black cloak with a deep hood.

"I, THE AMAZING PAPYRUS, CHOSE IT OUT!" Papyrus told him, gesturing for their youngest brother to try it on. "SANS PUT THE CHARMS ON IT!"

" **it's got warming and cooling charms on it,** " Sans drawled sleepily, " **it's also water-proof and spelled it grow as you do.** "

Dauphin smiled shyly as he pulled the hood up. " _H-How do I look?_ "

The cloak was long enough to fall to his knees, and he had brushed it back to pool behind him, with the hood pulled up most of his hair was hidden - only the curly fringe that fell across his forehead was visible, he stared up at them with large green eyes.

"YOU LOOK GREAT DAUPHIN!"

Sans shot him a lazy thumbs up, and Dauphin beamed.

 

\---------

 

Dauphin peeked around Sans' waist shyly as the two entered Grillbys, and Sans' grin widened as he felt his baby brother's grip tighten on his jacket.

" **hey all.** "

He strolled forward, exchanging pleasantries with the regular crowd as he led Dauphin to his  normal seat at the bar.

***Grillbys says hello**

***... He wonders where you've been, it's been a while.**

" **well it's a long story _tibia_ -honest.**" Sans winked, patting Dauphin on his tiny hooded head as everyone in the bar groaned. " **grillbs, this is dauphin. paps and i are keeping him. dauphin, this is grillbys, he's pretty _hot stuff_ around here.** "

Dauphin smiled shyly up at the fire monster, " _H-Hello,_ "

Grillbys inclined his head in greeting, not pausing in his cleaning.

Sans turned to Dauphin, " **what'ca want, kiddo?** "

Dauphin bit his blue lips nervously, glancing from Sans to the menu Grillbys had placed in front of him. " _U-um..._ "

Sensing the young monster's hesitation, Sans smiled patiently, " **you can have anything you want.** "

" _C-could I have fries, p-please?_ "

" **good idea.** " Sans ruffled Dauphin's hair, knocking his hood off in the process. " **two orders of fries, grillbs!** "

Dauphin pouted, pulling his hood back on while Grillbys went to the back. " _T-thanks, Sans... You don't have to-_ "

Sans waved it off, " **course i didn't have to. i wanted to. 'sides you can't live off paps' spaghetti. it's im _pasta_ ble.**"

Dauphin giggled.

 

* * *

_**Age: 7** _

* * *

****  


 

"COME, SMALL ONE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TRAIN YOU IN THE ART OF BATTLING!"

Dauphin squeaked in alarm when Papyrus' large hand gripped the scruff of his cloak, hauling him off of the couch where he had been entertaining himself by doodling on Sans' face with a green marker while he slept.

"SANS GET UP! WE ARE GOING TRAINING!"

" **ok.** " Sans sat up

"SANS GET OFF THE COUCH!"

" **ok.** " Sans got off the couch...

Then sat back down.

"DON'T SIT BACK DOWN!"

" **ok.** " Sans staggered off the couch, only to flop down on the floor face first.

Papyrus screamed in frustration, then with a huff of frustration, bent down and picked Sans up the same way he held Dauphin in his other hand.

Sans didn't react at all, " **ok then.** "

 

_***A few minutes later...** _

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! ALRIGHT DAUPHIN! ATTACK ME!"

Sans chuckled slightly at the highly confused expression on Dauphin's face as his two younger brothers squared off against each other. " **he's still pretty young, paps. i doubt he knows how to.** "

"...OH." Papyrus' shoulders dropped slightly.

" _S-Sorry..._ " Dauphin mumbled

".... HMMMM....." Papyrus struck a thinking pose, "PERHAPS SANS IS CORRECT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BATTLES, DAUPHIN?"

" _N-Nothing... S-sorry..._ "

"THEN PERHAPS SANS SHOULD TEACH YOU THE BASICS!" Papyrus decreed. "HE KNOWS MORE OF THIS THAN I (SADLY)."

Sans sighed, climbing to his feet and taking the younger skeleton's place across from their youngest brother. " **i guess i'll have to give you the _bare bones_ then.** " With a wink, Sans summoned his SOUL, cradling it in his hands to show the upside-down white heart to an awed Dauphin. " **this is my SOUL; the very essence of my being. monster SOULs are pretty weak, and that's why it becomes harder for us to fight when we aren't inclined to. that's because our bodies are mostly made of magic, which in turn makes us more attuned to our SOUL. alright, try to bring out your SOUL.** "

With a nod, Dauphin did just that, and soon he was cradling his own upside-down SOUL in all it's blue-outlined glory.

**Dauphin**

**HP 2/2   ATK 1**

**Still a kid.**

**Loves his brothers very much.**

Sans' grin softened slight, " **good job kiddo.** "

Dauphin beamed at the praise, cheeks flushing slightly in pleasure.

" **because of how closely linked our bodies and SOULs are, the damage a monster receives depends on our will to FIGHT, and another's will to cause pain.** " Sans explained, allowing his SOUL to melt back into his body. He grinned at Dauphin, who was listening in amazement, eyes almost sparkling. " **when it comes to battling, you can FIGHT, ACT, or give MERCY. with FIGHTing, there are multiple kinds of attacks; white, gray, red, green, blue, orange, and then KARMA. white attacks are the most common; they deal damage only if your SOUL collides with them. you've got to dodge to counter them. gray attacks aren't really attacks, they deal no damage and are used to spell out messages. red attacks, like gray, don't deal damage, they're used as a warning. green attacks are used for healing during a friendly battle. then there are light blue attacks, also known as blue attacks,** " Sans gestured to himself and Papyrus, " **blue attacks are our specialty. they don't deal damage as long as you stand still. orange attacks are the opposite, as long as your moving, they wont hurt you.** "

" _W-What about KARMA?_ " Dauphin asked quietly, and the light that made up Sans' eyes darkened slightly.

( _ ***You feel KARMA coursing through your veins**_ )

" **...i'll tell you about those when your older...** " Sans offered, glancing away for a moment to collect himself. " **there are also SOUL modes we monsters can use to control the battle field. green, purple, and blue. green, when you make your enemy green, they can't escape, undyne specializes in this. purple is trap mode, when purple you can only move on certain lines, the spiders in hotland are masters of this mode. and then there's blue mode - papyrus and i use this mode to control gravity.** " Sans smirk grew, " **while paps can only use it in one direction -down-, i can control gravity in all four directions during my attacks.** " His left eye flared to life in blue fire, and Dauphin's SOUL turned blue. With a lazy wave of his hand, Dauphin was floating a meter off the ground.

The youngest of his brothers giggled, amusing himself by waving his arms.

" **all of this depends on what kind of magic you can harness. for example, neither paps or i can use green or purple mode, because our magic doesn't work that way. our magic is blue.** " Sans explained, lowering Dauphin gently to the ground as the blue faded from his eye, " **'course with enough magic and practice we could learn to use other magic, but it would never be as powerful.** "

" _W-what about me?_ " Dauphin asked, eyes wide.

  
**"hmmm... you'd have to summon your magic to find out.** " Sans shrugged, then ruffled Dauphin's curly white hair. " **magic isn't only used for battling, and there's still personalized magical attacks. you're still a baby bones though, as you get older you'll find out. 'sides, they'll teach you all about it in school.** "

 

* * *

_**Age: 8  
** _

* * *

 

Dauphin giggled as he raced away from the school at the end of the day, his backpack bouncing with every step. His grade attended class in the library since there was so few kids his age, in fact, he was one of five in his class.

(They had gotten to study magic today, and the young monster couldn't wait to show his brothers what he had learned.)

Waving goodbye to Monster Kid as the two neared Grillby's, the designated meeting spot.

The three brothers had been following this routine for over a year now, after school Dauphin would meet Sans at Grillbys, he and Sans would then take a shortcut back to Sans' sentry station where he would help Dauphin with his homework and let him play in the snow until the end of Sans' shift when Papyrus would meet up with them and they would walk home together.

Dauphin grinned brightly when he saw that his oldest brother was already waiting for him outside of Grillby's, already drinking from a bottle of ketchup he had probably talked Grillbys into giving him.

" _Sans!_ " The small monster tackled his older brother in an excited hug.

Sans chuckled, rearranging him so Dauphin was in a comfortable piggyback, " **hey there, kiddo. have fun at school?** "

" _Un!_ " Dauphin nodded into the fur lining of Sans' jacket, inhaling the comforting smell of hotcats and ketchup. " _We got to learn about summoning our magic today!_ " The familiar feeling of Sans' shortcutting washed over him, and in a blink of an eye they stood beside Sans' station.

" **must've been a _magical_ experience.** "

Dauphin giggled, " _A-and guess what, Sans!_ "

" **what?** "

" _You gotta g-guess!_ "

" **you fell asleep in class?** "

" _Nope!_ "

" **you turned your teacher's fur blue again?** "

" _Nu-uh!_ " Dauphin denied, " _Try again!_ "

" **the building blew up and your teacher got eaten by a human?** "

" _Now you're just being silly, Sans!_ " Dauphin scolded, slapping the back of Sans' skull, and in retaliation he found himself surrounded by Sans' blue magic and floating upside down as his older brother took his regular seat behind his station.

" _Sa-ans!_ "

Sans grinned lazily, one eye closed and cheekbone resting on his fist, as he watch Dauphin pout.

" _Fine! I'll tell you! Just let me down!_ "

" **tell me first.** "

" _Deal!_ " Dauphin crossed his arms with a sulk, " _I've got blue magic!_ "

Sans blinked, " **congrats kiddo.** "

" _There, I told you. Now let me down!_ "

" **naw.** "

" _Please._ "

" **just keep _hanging_ in there, kid.** "

" _Sa-_ ans _!_ "

 

* * *

_**Age: 9  
** _

* * *

****  


 

_("B-BUT STILL, I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BIT BETTER, EVEN IF YOU D-DON'T THINK SO! I-I PROMISE!"_

_Blank red eyes, a dust-covered sweater._

_The knife was in their clenched fists as they walked away, never once looking back, not even when Sans staggered from the trees._

_A red scarf coated with dust lay at his feet._

_**P A P Y R U S! N O!** _

__

  
_"_ Pappy... S-Sans... _" Green eyes wide with fear and pain as he stumbled away from the **D I R T Y  B R O T H E R  K I L L E R**._  


_Red eyes watched in disdain._

_Sans' feet wouldn't move._

  
_"_ S-Sans... _" The small monster in the dual-green sweater and black cloak sobbed, clutching at the gash across his chest._  


_- **W H Y  W O U L D N 'T  T H E Y  M O V E?!** -_

_Green eyes met his, wide and full of tears._

_A small blue-rimmed SOUL pulsed weakly._

  
_"_ I-I'm sorry...! _"_  


_His baby brother turned to **D U S T**._

_And Sans could do nothing to stop it._

**_NO!_ **

**_N O!_ **

_" **pap-papyrus... dauphin... y-you want anything?** "_

_Red melts away to brown._

_A knife clatters to the floor._

***You hate what they made you do**

***You tell Chara that that's enough**

**_RESET_ **

_........_

_....._

_..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _Sans! Wake up!_ "

Sans awoke with a sob, tears rolling down his face. A frightened-looking Dauphin stood over him, hair ruffled from sleep, and with a quick glance around proved to him that he was still in the room he shared with his youngest brother (and was therefore forced to keep clean).

" _...Sans? Are you okay?_ "

Sans covered his eyes with his hands as he cried, trying desperately not to show his baby brother his tears.

His bed dipped slightly, and a tiny, cold body pressed up against him. " _Do you w-wanna talk about it?_ " Thin arms wrapped around him.

Sans shook his head, removing one hand from his face to grip the sleeve of Dauphin's pajamas in a vice-like grip. 

A head of curly white hair pressed against his jaw, and Dauphin sniffled. " _Can I... sleep here w-with you tonight?_ "

Dauphin was still alive.

Papyrus was still alive.

Was the kid toying with him? What were they playing at?

". **..ok...** "


	3. Chapter 3 - Enter Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dauphin's memories of Before begin to return.
> 
> Frisk and Dauphin have something in common.
> 
> Somewhere on the surface, people will be having a BAD TIME

**Lost and Found**

****Chapter 3** **

* * *

****  


 

_The cupboard was small and cramped._

_"WAKE UP FREAK!" Aunt was pounding on his door._

_He shivered, blood caking his back from Uncle's beating last night._

_H---y hated the belt._

_"It's Duddy's birthday! Get up and make yourself useful!"_

_The house was disgustingly clean, every surface sparkling - he knew because he had cleaned them all._

_But it still wasn't good enough._

_It was never good enough._

_Grease splashed on his hands._

_He couldn't cry._

_Freaks didn't deserve to cry._

_Freaks werent allowed to._

_"Mummy! Freak's ruining my bacon! Daddy, hit him!"_

_He flinched; the bacon was fine! There wasn't anything wrong with it!_

_Uncle didn't care though._

_He never did._

_No one ever cared about freaks._

_"BOY!"_

_......_

_...._

_.._

_!_

Dauphin awoke with a start, chest heaving as he looked around the empty room he shared with Sans. Luckily, his brother was already gone; how odd, Sans was usually still in bed, even if he had early morning sentry duty. He tumbled off his bed in a heap, rolling into the small space that separated his mattress from the floor and curling into a tight ball.

The small space was oddly comforting.

He'd been having these odd dreams for a little over a year, ever since he came into his first magic maturation at 9; his magic had been oddly uncontrollable and wild since then, and Papyrus had told him that it would stay that way until he turned 16 when he old reach his second maturation, his magic was concentrating inwards towards his SOUL for when it would settle and his aging would slow to that of a regular monster.

He remembered Sans telling him when he had first come to live with his brothers that his magic had blocked his memories of _Before_  for his own safety, did that mean that the magic around his memories was fading in to focus on his second maturation?

Dauphin shivered.

He really didn't like the idea of remembering.

What if Sans and Papyrus didn't want him anymore?

He sobbed; what if they hated the idea of having a _freak of nature_ in their family?

He would rather live without his memories if it meant he could stay with his brothers.

 

* * *

 

Snow crackled underfoot.

Sans' eyes narrowed, blue magic bubbling to the surface as he followed behind the human. The kid obviously knew he was there, because they had already turned around to greet him.

Half-lidded brown eyes stared up at him, a shy smile was on their face.

There was no dust anywhere on their person.

**Frisk**

**LV 1   EXP 0**

The tension seeped out of his shoulders, and his grin was a little less forced as the sound of a whoopy cushion filled the air around them.

_PPPPFFFFFTTTTtttttth!_

This wasn't a Genocide Run.

This wasn't the same human who had killed his brothers.

The kid giggled, and for the first time Sans got a good look at them. They were a little taller than Dauphin, reaching Sans' shoulders, their skin was a golden colour, and their chin length hair was the colour of chocolate, with a faded ribbon keeping most of their bangs off their face.

" **the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick** " Sans winked, and the kid laughed brightly. " **gets 'em every time.** "

 

* * *

 

When Sans wasn't at Grillby's when Dauphin was let out of school, the young monster knew something was up. With a small frown, Dauphin tugged his hood higher over his face and set off toward's the forested area that made up the road out of Snowdin.

He didn't get very far when excited barking caught his attention and a small bundle of white fluff ploughed into him.

Annoying Dog yipped happily, and Dauphin giggled.

" _Toby!_ " He laughed, nuzzling the dog's soft fur and getting a happy lick in return. " _I'm looking for Sans and Papyrus, do you know where they are?_ "

Annoying Dog, or Toby as Dauphin liked to call him, barked in affirmation.

The small white dog leapt out of his arms and doggy-grinned up at him.

Dauphin giggled again and the two white-haired pals began their quest, bounding through the snow and seeing how far they could jump. He gave Dogamy and Dogaressa some pats as they went by him on their way back into town, the two dog monster's were muttering excitably about weird smelling puppies and dogs petting other dogs. He made a snowdog with Lesser Dog and rolled around for a bit with Greater Dog, and when a freaked out Doggo rushed past he gave the frazzled sentry a few dog biscuits he kept in his school bag.

Annoying Dog had pouted until Dauphin gave him some too.

Soon, however, Annoying Dog ran ahead of him with a pleased bark, and soon after a frustrated scream rent the air. Dauphin grinned and sped up.

After a few moments he reached the long bridge that connected Snowdin to the Ruins, to find Annoying Dog hanging from of Papyrus' leg as the tall skeleton tried desperately to shake the small white dog off. Sans stood off to the side , doubled over in laughter.

" _Sans! Papyrus!_ " Dauphin called, waving wildly. " _What are you-...?_ " The young monster trailed off in confusion when his eyes landed on the figure standing on the bridge.

A kid wearing a large blue and purple striped sweater was staring at him with heavy-lidded brown eyes. Their brown hair reached just past their shoulders, and was partially tied back with a faded ribbon.

_A human?_

A sharp jolt of pain behind his eyes made Dauphin wince, one black hand flying up to his temple as he let out a pained whine.

" **dauphin?** " Sans' alarmed voice sounded far away.

**_(Why did Uncle hate him so much?)_ **

He groaned, dropping to his knees and cradling his head in his hands.

_**(What did he do wrong?)** _

_**(Why were people so mean?)** _

_**("---- Mama loves you. Dada loves you... You are so loved... S-so loved.")** _

  
_Something_ resonated in his SOUL, something warm and full of love, and he found himself being shoved back into his body, cradled in Sans' arms with Papyrus' hand resting on his cheek.

Dauphin blinked, world coming back into focus and feeling returning to his body, his gaze focused on his brothers' faces.

Sans' smile looked a lot less forced when his baby brother's green eyes landed on him. " **good to see those pretty eyes, sleeping beauty.** "

Dauphin huffed, smiling back. " _I-I'm okay now._ " He looked around, attempting to pull the focus off himself. " _Was that a human?_ "

"IT WAS INDEED! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE THEM!" Papyrus dropped his hand and struck a heroic pose.

" _Why are they running towards town?_ "

"OH NO! I MUST CUT THEM OFF BEFORE THEY REACH WATERFALL, AND THEN - UNDYNE WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" And he was off.

Sans, however, was not so easily distracted. " **dauphin.** "

The young monster sighed, " _Please j-just leave it until later..._ "

Sans stared for a few moments, before tilting his head in agreement. " **we'll talk later.** "

 

* * *

 

It was later.

Dauphin cringed as Sans stared him down from across the dinner table, the oldest of the three brothers frowned, arms crossed over his chest, the din of Papyrus' dating theme echoed around them.

" _S-So-_ " Dauphin laughed nervously. " _Paps and the human are going on a date h-huh? T-hat was a surprise!_ "

" **oh yea,** " The grin on Sans' face was frightening. " **y'know what else is a surprise? seeing your baby bro keels over right in front of you.** "

Dauphin flinched, an strained smile on his face. " _Ahaha..._ " He sweatdropped, Sans looked very unimpressed. The small monster shrunk in on himself, averting his eyes from his normally easygoing brother in shame. " _P-please don't hate me..._ "

Sans leaned back, a little confused. " **why would i hate you?** "

Dauphin shook, " _B-because I'm a freak!_ "

Sans stood abruptly, hands slamming on the table, the pinpricks of light that made his eyes were no longer glowing, leaving dark, empty sockets in their place.

" _P-Please don't send me away!_ " The younger monster flinched back as his elder brother marched towards him, eyes closing on instinct in preparation for a blow that never came. Instead, Sans' warm arms wrapped around him, a bony hand settling into his curly white hair to press his face into the skeleton's shoulder. Dauphin tried to blink tears out of his eyes, quivering, as he gripped Sans' blue jacket.

" **what makes ya think think that?** " Sans asked gently, lifting him from his seat and carrying them over to the couch where the skeleton sat down, keeping Dauphin comfortably on his lap.

Dauphin sniffled, " _I've been h-having dreams e-ever since my m-magic started settling.... About before you f-found me..._ " He hiccuped and Sans ran a comforting hand through his curly hair. " _I-I was a-a human!_ " Sans' petting paused, and Dauphin began to sob. " _M-my Aunt and U-Uncle hated me! I was j-just a freak to t-them! They h-hurt me so m-much, Sans!_ " His brother's arms tightened around him, " _They l-left me outside to f-freeze to death. They k-killed me Sans..._ "

 

* * *

 

On the surface...

A fat man sat behind his desk at work, daydreaming about the pretty new secretary in reception being forced into compromising positions, when a shiver if cold dread crawled up his spine.

...Why did he suddenly feel like he was in for a **B A D  T I M E**?

 

* * *

 

Dauphin awoke the next morning sprawled on top of a slumbering Sans. They were both still on the couch where they had been the night before, when Dauphin had spilled everything he could remember about his human life to his eldest brother.

He sat up, careful not to wake Sans as he slid off him and repositioned the blanket Papyrus must have placed on them when his date with the human was over. On quiet feet, Dauphin tiptoed into the kitchen, as as the first one awake it was his turn to make breakfast.

He was halfway through collecting the ingredients to make waffles when someone else silently joined him. Turning, rather confused since Sans wouldn't get up for another few hours, it being his day off, and Papyrus didn't have the ability to move quietly, Dauphin was pretty surprised to see the human, of all people standing behind him, hair still mused from sleep.

" _O-oh, g-good morning..._ " He stammered, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

The human raised a hand in greeting, eyes closed.

" _U-um... I'm making waffles if-if you want any?_ " He offered, and when the human nodded he got back to work.

The human held out their hands, head tilting to the side.

Dauphin blinked.

The human gestured to the eggs he held in his hands, and then to themself.

" _You -umm- want to help?_ "

The human, taller than him - he had to look up slightly to look them in the eye-, nodded again and grinned.

Dauphin smiled shyly, " _C-could you get the c-chocolate chips a-and blueb-berries?_ "

The human shot him a thumbs up.

" _T-thank you!_ "

 

* * *

 

It was Sans that found the two children an hour later, having been sent to check on them while Papyrus cleaned up his room; he was rather amused to find the two tussling playfully in a pile of flour on the floor, giggling wildly, and a plateful of waffles sat on the table. They both had faces smeared with chocolate and whipped cream, and were covered head to toe in flour and sugar... and was that Annoying Dog eating a waffle under the table?

He chuckled, and the two kids broke apart, grinning up at him. " **you kids having fun?** " The skeleton monster asked, leaning lazily against the door frame with a large grin on his face.

Frisk immediately pointed at Dauphin.

" _What?!_ " The young monster squawked, " _No way! You were the one who threw the first flour ball!_ " Dauphin denied.

The human grinned.

Sans just laughed, " **well, you two numb- _skulls_ better go wash up.** " He scooped a giggling kid up under each arm. " **just try not to blow up the bathroom too.** "

" _We didn't blow it up!_ "

" **ok.** " He dropped them both on the floor of the bathroom, making his way over to the tub and turning it on.

" _Can we have a bubble bath?_ " Dauphin asked excitedly, already scrambling to collect his towel(a bright green).

" **sure,** " Sans winked at the two, pouring some of the bubble-making soap into the water. " **grab mine for frisk to use, wouldja?** " He leaned back, turning off the water. " **welp, there ya go. need help getting your shirt off?** "

" _Yes please._ "

" **y'know the drill, arms up.** "

With a lazy tug of his magic, Sans had Dauphin's flour-covered sweater in hand, he then turned to the human with the same question, but paused.

Frisk only had eyes for the scarred skin of Dauphin's gray back, skin only held together by stitching that wrapped around him like a snake. One small hand reached forward to trace one of the scars, one of the longer ones that spanned his spine, a small frown on their face.

Dauphin's face dropped, his cheeks flushing slightly in shame.

As he watched, a determined look steeled their expression, and they turned the Sans, raising their arms as they did so. Sans hesitated momentarily, before helping Frisk out of their sweater, by hand this time.

They both had bad memories of the last time he used him magic on them.

Sans' SOUL throbbed at the sight that was revealed.

_The scars on the human child's back were nearly identical to those on his baby brother._

Dauphin's breath caught in his throat when Frisk gripped his wrist, gently bringing his hand to rest against one of their own scars.

Sans ducked out of the bathroom, two dirty sweaters held in his shaking hands.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Voices In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne bursts onto the scene.
> 
> Frisk flees.
> 
> And Dauphin has voices in his head.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 4**

  


* * *

 

"Yo! Dauphin!" Dauphin looked up from his school books to see Monster Kid running towards him, grinning hugely.

" _Hey, Kid?_ "

The yellow dinosaur monster came to a stop, bouncing excitedly on his toes. "Oh my gosh! They say Undyne is chasing down a human!"

Oh shit.

" _Aha... really?_ " Dauphin laughed nervously.

Monster Kid's eyes were sparkling. "Yes! Oh my gosh we need to go watch-"

The white-haired monster had already taken off out the door.

"W-wait up!"

  


* * *

 

Frisk really hated their life right now - okay, sure, they hated their life on a regular basis, but this took the fucking cake. Running from a royal guard out for your head, or more appropriate; SOUL, was not fun.

But then again, Frisk was never one to back down from a challenge.

Well, at least Dauphin was doing what he could to distract Undyne. Frisk gripped the cloak Dauphin had given them to wear as they scurried passed Echo Flowers, wishes of the past filling the air around them. They were lucky that the cloak had worked as well as it did to keep them hidden from Undyne's gaze, but it hadn't lasted forever.

They really hoped their white-haired friend wouldn't get in trouble for helping them.

( _ ***You feel your sins crawling on your back)**_  


  
_Shut up, Chara._  Frisk frowned as the ran past a sleeping Sans, meeting Dauphin's eyes.

The gray-skinned monster offered them a grin making a shoo motion with his hands as he pushed off his brother's sentry stand.

Frisk kept running.

" _M-Miss Undyne!_ "

Undyne's scream of frustration was pretty amusing.

  


* * *

 

"Sans! Wake up and keep your brat on a leash! He keeps getting under my feet!"

Dauphin smiled up at Undyne innocently as she held him out to his brother by the scruff of his neck. " _M-Miss Undyne? C-Could I ask you something?_ "

The Head of the Royal Guard scowled at him. "I'm in a hurry." She bit out gruffly.

Large green eyes, shining with faux tears stared up at her sadly, a lip quivered, and Dauphin saw her resolve beginning to crumble.

"Fine." She spat, and Dauphin beamed.

  
_Operation: Puppy Eyes_ was a success.

" _Thank you, Miss Undyne!_ " He was practically sparkling, and Sans muffled a laugh in his sleeve. " _U-um, we're learning about the Royal Guard in class, and I was wondering - would you be able t-to come in and talk? I-I mean, if y-you're not busy..._ " He fiddled with his hands, staring at her from under his bangs.

"Sure. Now stay here." The fish monster growled, tossing him into Sans' waiting arms. "I've got a human to catch."

Dauphin snuggled smugly into Sans' blue jacket, large eyes blinking at Undyne with fake confusion. " _Oh wow! A human? Here?_ "

"Yes." And with that, Undyne turned on her heel and stalked after the fleeing Frisk.

Sans broke down into laughter.

 

* * *

 

" _You burned Undyne's house down?! Bloody Hell, how are you still alive?!_ " Dauphin squeaked, looking from the soot covered Frisk to where Undyne was talking to Papyrus outside the door.

Frisk shrugged, seated comfortably on the couch as the two of them watched one of the animes Alphys had leant the brothers last time she had been by for Dauphin's checkup.

" **language.** " Sans drawled lazily, opening one eye to glance at the two children seated beside him.

Dauphin flushed, " _Sorry._ "

Frisk clenched their fist and rotated it on their chest using a couple of clockwise motions.

Sans chuckled and ruffled both kids' hair, lifting himself off the couch. " **i'm headin to grillbys. make sure the two of you go to bed after this episode.** " The skeleton reminded them with a wave as he wandered out the front door, vanishing from sight before the door was fully closed.

" _...Some day I'm going to make him teach me that..._ " Dauphin grumbled, pouting slightly.

Frisk laughed.

 

* * *

 

..........

......

...

.

_" **(My, my... What have we here?)** " A static-laced voice echoed from the darkness that surrounded him, it was like two voices talking over the other, one spoke in static and blips while the other was merely a whisper, almost impossible to make out._

_Dauphin shivered fearfully._

_Where was he?_

_What was this place?_

_The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his bed with Frisk after they finished watching their anime, like Sans had told them to. So why was he in this strange blackness?_

_Was he dreaming?_

_His young blue-rimmed SOUL pulsed nervously._

_" **(An anomaly in the time-stream? ... How fascinating, it is not often that someone manifests themselves in the Void...)** "_

  
_"_ W-who are you? _" Dauphin asked the shadows, in which seemed to darken at his question._  


_" **(Dear me, where are my manners?)** " The voice chuckled in dark amusement._

_Dauphin squeaked in alarm as a figure made of shadows melted from the darkness around him, a grinning bone-white face loomed above him, skeletal hands floated over the strange figure, that despite the fact, that it looked like it was melting, moved with cat-like grace._

_The face tilted, eerie grin growing wider " **(I am W.D. Gaster, the former Royal Scientist; and you are Dauphin. The hybrid my sons have taken under their wings.)** " His floating hands moved as he spoke, flying through motions much like Frisk made when they spoke._

_What was it Frisk had called it? Oh yeah, sign language!_

_Dauphin blinked; wait, this was Sans and Papyrus' father?_

_What had happened to him to make him like this?_

  
_"_ You-you're Sans and Papyrus' - _"_  


_" **(Creator. Sire. Father. Whichever you wish to call it.)** " Gaster's grin seemed to fade slightly, and Dauphin could almost feel the regret and sadness that seemed to radiate from him._

  
_"_ It's nice to meet you, sir. _" Dauphin said earnestly, smiling up at the man who had raised his big brothers._  


_Gaster hummed, studying the much smaller monster. " **(How odd it is for company to join me...)** " The older monster said, mostly to himself._

  
_"_ Sir, _" Dauphin piped up, "_ Where are we, if you don't mind me asking? _"_  


  
_" **(This is the Void... My prison.)** " Gaster said bitterly, " **(I... I am trapped here. But you are merely dreaming, do not worry**_ _**you can leave whenever you wish.)** "_  


  
_Dauphin frowned, running that statement through his head. "_ You mean... when I wake up, you'll be here... alone? _"_  


_Gaster dipped his head in agreement._

_Dauphin's hands shook as he clenched his green sweater in his fists, lip quivering slightly._

_No one deserved to be alone._

_Gaster let out a surprised noise when Dauphin lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the scientist's middle in a tight hug. The shadows that made his body squirmed in confusion._

  
_Dauphin sniffled, biting his lip to try to stop his tears. "_ I don't want you to be alone... _" He muttered quietly._  


_Gaster sighed slightly, unsure of how to proceed, so he patted the small monster's back._

  
_The child gripped the former Royal Scientist's cloak tighter. "_ Y-you could come back with me! _"_  


_" **(... Child, I cannot-)** "_

  
_"_ NO! _" Dauphin shook his head wildly. "_ I know w-what's it's like to be a-alone! It hurts and it's so lonely and you just want to die! B-but... my big b-brothers saved me! _" His brows furrowed, and he felt_ DETERMINATION _burning deep in his_ SOUL _._  


_" **(What are you doing...?)** "_

  
_"_ I won't let you be alone! _" Dauphin said forcibly. "_ I'm going to save you! _"_  


_The Void went white._

* * *

 

Green eyes blinked open, staring up at the gray ceiling of his bedroom. He could feel a sleeping Frisk curled up against his back. Dauphin looked around the room blearily, slightly confused, he could see Sans laying face-down on his own bed, and the young monster could hear Papyrus and Undyne _cooking(?)_ downstairs.

  
_**(How very strange...)**_ A voice echoed through his thoughts, and Dauphin twitched in surprise. _**(It would seem you did something I thought to be impossible.)**_  


" _...Gaster?_ " Dauphin muttered quietly, extracting himself from his bed, careful not to wake either Sans or Frisk as he tiptoed from the darkened bedroom.

_**Indeed. (Indeed.) ** _

Dauphin frowned slightly as he slipped into the bathroom, moving toward the sink to bush his teeth, he squeaked in surprise. Gaster hovered behind his reflection, but when he turned to look, he was the only one in the room. " _What... what did I do?_ " He whispered.

  
_**(It would be appeared you still have enough human left in your SOUL to wield DETERMINATION.)**_ Gaster said, his scientific mind already flying through possibilities and calculations.

And Dauphin could _see_ them.

  
_**(** **It seems that your magic, and DETERMINATION to save my SOUL from the Void, somehow grounded what was left of my SOUL to yours...)**_ Gaster mused, _**(And now I reside within your mind.)**_  


" _...This is weird..._ "

Gaster chuckled, _**(Very)**_  


Dauphin giggled as he brushed his teeth, listening to his new head-mate's rambling about the science behind their situation.

' _Hey, Gaster?_ ' Dauphin asked mentally, spitting his toothpaste into the sink, eyes glazing over slightly as he spoke to his metal company.

_**(Yes, Dauphin?)** _

' _Can I... Can I call you Dad?_ ' The young monster blushed when Gaster's hands stumbled to a stop. " _I-I mean... i-if you don't w-want-_ "

The surprised look on Gaster's face softened into a small smile. _**If that is what you wish to call me, I do not mind at all. (If that is what you wish to call me, I do not mind at all.)**_  


Dauphin beamed.

 

* * *

 

" _Hey, Sans?_ "

Sans glanced up from his physics book to see Dauphin standing in front of him, a small frown on his young face. " **yeah, kiddo?** "

His baby brother hesitated, hands fluttering in front of him as his eyes glazed over slightly, frown deepening.

Sans straightened, putting his book down in worry. " **you ok there kid?** "

" _I'msharingmyheadwithamadscientistwhofellintotheCore!_ "

Sans blinked, somewhat confused over his brother's rapid response. " **what was that?** "

Dauphin took a deep breath, hands flying nervously through sign language that Sans was pretty sure his brother didn't know. " _Um... Well..._ " He bit his lip, " _Well... y'know Gaster?_ "

" **...how do you know that name?** "

" _Well, he's kind of in my head at the moment._ "

" **what...?** "

" _Yeah, I kind of saw him in my dreams and somehow brought him with me when I woke up?_ " Dauphin said, " _He's kind of piggybacking on my consciousness._ "

Sans face-palmed.

His kid really didn't do things by halves, did he?


	5. Chapter 5 - A Frisky Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is seven when their parents die.
> 
> Everything goes downhill from there.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 5**

 

* * *

\-----A Frisky Interlude-----

* * *

 

When Frisk was born, the name put on their birth certificate was Faith; they were born to two loving parents, and while Ares and Emma Black didn't have a lot, were happy with what they had.

Frisk was five when they went to their parents and told them that their name wasn't Faith, and _no they weren't a girl_ , and _they weren't a boy either_. Their parents had been confused at first, but they had accepted their child's wish to be known as Frisk, they had even changed the name on Frisk's birth certificate to their chosen name.

They were happy.

However, nothing good lasted, and when Frisk was seven their parents were killed in a car accident. Since their father had been disinherited when he was a young child, and their mother's family had been killed in a terrorist attack when she was away at school, Frisk had no relatives to come forward and take them in.

And thus, they were shoved away into foster care.

Their first foster family was the Taylors.

Henry and Justine Taylors were not fit to be parents, Frisk learned this a day into their placement. There were three other foster children in the Taylors' "care", two girls and a boy, all of which were already in high school, and thus did not like being around their seven year old foster sibling. Henry was nice enough, when his wife wasn't around anyway, he made sure Frisk was comfortable and actually bought things for them with the money provided by the government. It was Justine that was the problem; she was cold and uncaring, she only agreed to take orphans in for the money, in which she spent in bars.

They were only there for three months before the social workers moved them.

Sadly, the Taylors would be the best family that Frisk would have for the next three years.

After the Taylors, Frisk was sent to the Ewells.

Robert Ewell liked to watch Frisk bleed, his favourite thing to use was a belt. His wife Diana, on the other hand, pretended that nothing wrong was going on in front of her. The one shining light in their time with the Ewells was Thomas, their teenage son. Thomas was the one to wipe away Frisk's tears, to sing them to sleep, and stitch up the wounds his father left on their back. When Frisk was nine, however, Thomas graduated high school and went away to medical school. The police showed up a few days later, and Frisk knew they had Thomas to thank.

The last family Frisk was sent to were the Hills. On the outside, Daniel and Elizabeth Hill seemed like the perfect family, they were middle class and had a nice house, their two sons were already grown and gone. Daniel Hill was a pastor at the local church, and Elizabeth Hill was a preschool teacher. Frisk was pretty happy with the two, for the first month at least. Then Daniel's... _preferences_ came to light. Elizabeth had no idea what her husband of forty years enjoyed to do in his free time, she didn't know what Daniel liked to do behind closed doors.

But Frisk knew.

They ran away on their tenth birthday.

And _that_ is where the story of the fallen human began.

 

* * *

 

They kill Toriel by accident.

Frisk sobbed, gripping the toy knife in their shaking hands as they stared at the dust pile that had been the woman who had been the first person to give Frisk any semblance of love in a long time.

It hurt...

  
**I'll make it all stop...** A voice echoed in their ear, **Let me take over, and the pain will end. I'm the only one you can trust, I'm the only one who's ever been there for you...**  


Frisk closed their eyes and let the darkness swallow them.

Red eyes opened, and Chara laughed.

They would make them pay.

They would make them all pay, every single monster, and then they would move onto the humans.

 

* * *

 

Frisk hadn't wanted to kill Papyrus, but Chara had promised that the more LOVE they collected, the more the pain would dull.

Papyrus had believed in Frisk, even as he fought them, and not even Chara's control over Frisk's body could stop the tears from falling down their cheeks.

"I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

Chara struck.

"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT W-WHAT I EXPECTED." Papyrus stammered, even as his body began to fall apart. "B-BUT STILL! I B-BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU C-CAN DO A LITTLE BIT BETTER, EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!"

Chara moved forward, face impassive.

"I-I PROMISE!"

Chara crushed his head under their heel.

  
**We have to,** Chara said. **It's the only way.**  


* * *

****  


 

Monster after monster, fight after fight, Chara killed them all.

_**Every.** _

_**Single.** _

_**One.** _

**We have to. We have to. We have to.**

  
**Stay with me,** Chara assures. **I'll stop the pain.** **I'll make sure no one touches you again.**  


* * *

****  


 

Dauphin confronts them after they kill Undyne.

The small monsters stood across from them, eyes wide and full of tears, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, hood pulled over his head and black cloak fluttering around him.

He glares and the world around them fades.

His battle theme began to play.

Chara stood still and the blue attacks passed through them harmlessly.

**Dauphin**

**HP 2   ATK 8**

***Avenging his brother.  
**

***Just a little kid.**

" _W-Why?_ " He asked, and Frisk felt his blue magic grip their SOUL. " _Why did you k-kill him! He BELIEVED IN YOU!_ "

Chara attacked, then blinked in surprise when he dodged.

" _I may be young, but I'm not useless. I learned a thing or two from my brothers!_ "

Frisk cringed inwardly as the battle dragged on.

They really hated this part in Chara's plan to get them out of this place.

Chara smirked, red eyes glittering in the faint light given off by the surrounding echo flowers, and Dauphin flinched, breath leaving in sharp pants from the use of so much magic.

" _Y'know, this is my first actual fight._ " Dauphin drawled tiredly, dancing out of the way of another attack. " _I've never had the chance to use my special attack._ " He smirked, and the temperature in the air dropped steadily, the water around them freezing over.

Chara's breath began to mist over.

" _Get..._ "

Spears of ice formed around the two combatants.

" _Dunked..._ "

More, and more, and more.

And the ice sped forward at blinding speeds.

" _On!_ "

Chara couldn't dodge them all.

Their SOUL shattered.

 

* * *

 

It took four tries to get past Dauphin's special attack.

In the end, the young monster was just too tired to keep up his attack after Chara memorized his pattern.

He choked, hand grasping at the gaping wound slashed across his chest, teary green eyes peered up at them as colour returned to the world. " _...Why?_ " He sobbed, and Frisk felt guilty.

Chara soon crushed that feeling.

" _I-I may be too much... of an optimist... B-but somewhere, you're a-a kid, j-just like me..._ " Dauphin muttered, " _...What h-happened to you t-that made you t-think killing e-everyone was t-the answer?_ "

" _ **Down here, it's kill or be killed.**_ " Chara whispered.

That wasn't Frisk's voice; Frisk hadn't talked since their parents' deaths, they couldn't.

This voice was warped and almost childish, too high and too airy, and yet at the same time deep and angry.

Dauphin shivered fearfully, and Chara continued walking forward.

The young monster stumbled back as the human advanced, " _P-Pappy... Sans..._ " He sobbed, eyes traveling over their shoulder to something they couldn't see. " _...Sans..._ "

Chara watched in disdain as he dropped in his knees, SOUL pulsing weakly.

" _I-I'm sorry...!_ " His eyes glazed over and he fell forward, landing face-down on the ground.

A second later, the body turned to dust.

Chara kept walking, a large unhinged grin on their borrowed face, even as an anguished scream rent the air.

**Give me your body, and I'll make sure you never feel pain again.**

Frisk cried in their cage deep within their own SOUL.

 

* * *

 

Chara just kept killing.

Frisk didn't want this, they had never wanted to massacre an entire race! They just wanted to be free of the pain.

  
**I'm helping you,** Chara whispered. **This is the only way.**  


But it wasn't the only way, deep down Frisk knew this.

Chara didn't care.

They were in control now, and Frisk was beginning to loose hope.

 

* * *

 

Monsters continued to fall, and Chara continued to leave a trail of dust in their wake.

The Judgment Hall was beautifully crafted, Frisk noted dully as Chara forced their body to keep moving forward. False sunlight streamed through the large arched windows, glinting of specks of dust floating in the air, their footsteps echoed through the empty golden tiling.

A figure in a blue sweater, red scarf, and black cloak stood in their way.

Chara smirked.

A bell chimed three times.

" **heya, so you finally made it.** " Sans the Skeleton greeted, his grin still in place even as his eye sockets burned with rage and humour was gone from his voice. " **you've been busy, huh?** "

Chara didn't answer.

But that didn't faze Sans, who closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. " **so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...?** " One skeletal hand wrapped itself in the red fabric around his neck. " **that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?** "

Frisk could feel Chara's annoyance with the skeleton as they took a step, blood-coloured eyes hooded by Frisk's dark bangs.

He laughed, and Chara paused.

Sans' eye sockets opened, meeting theirs, Frisk could feel his gaze peering straight through them, searching for _something_.

  
**Something that's no longer here.** Chara mocked.

" **all right. well, here's a better question.** " The lights that made his eyes went out, leaving pitch darkness in their wake. Pared with the grin that still hadn't left his face, he looked quite intimidating. " **do you wanna have a bad time?** "

Chara smirked.

Sans let out a mocking sigh, " **'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.** "

Chara stepped forward, and Sans shrugged lazily, eyes closing once more.

" **welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises.** "

And just like that, colours faded from the scenery around them, and Frisk's SOUL was pulled to the surface.

" **it's a beautiful day outside. birds are signing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you...** " His eyes snapped open, one blazing with gold and blue flames. " **S H O U L D   B E   B U R N I N G   I N   H E L L.** "

Chara didn't even get the chance to breath before dark blue magic wrapped around their SOUL, and with a sharp wave of his hand, the human child slammed against the floor and into the huge bones that had sprung from nothing.

They barely got a few seconds into the battle when Chara forced their battered body out of the way of a large cluster of bones and into the path of a beam of blue magic originating from Sans' large skeletal blasters.

Their SOUL shattered.

 

* * *

 

They lasted a little longer the second time, and even longer the third, and on and on it went.

Every time Chara forced their exhausted body forward, Sans was always waiting for them with a sarcastic comment and smug grins.

" **heya. you look frustrated about something. guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?** "

Their SOUL shattered.

" **hmm... that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row.** "

" **how about we make it a third?** "

Again and again and again.

" **hey, what comes after 'thrice', anyway? wanna help me find out?** "

And Frisk deserved it all.

 

* * *

 

This time, Chara actually made it past the first attack, and Sans laughed in dark amusement as their HP, highlighted in purple, continued to steadily decrease as he talked.

" **always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first.** "

***You feel like you're going to have a bad time.**

* * *

****  


***You felt your sins crawling on your back.**

" **our reports showed a massive anomaly in the time-space continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting...** "

_**GAME OVER** _

" **until suddenly, everything ends.** "

***You felt your sins weighing on your neck.**

" **that's your fault, isn't it?** "

_**GAME OVER** _

" **you can't understand how this feels.** "

" **knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset.** "

_**GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER** _

" **look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago.** "

" **and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either.** "

_**GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER** _

" **cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?** "

" **to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all.** "

" **...or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know.** "

_**GAME OVER GAME OVER GAME OVER** _

" **all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore.** "

_**GAME OVER** _

_**CONTINUE** _

_**CONTINUE** _

_**CONTINUE** _

" **ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen. i know you didn't answer me before. but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person in you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.** "

 

* * *

 

"... **someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend?** "

Frisk wanted to scream, they wanted to cry and wrench control away from Chara's bloodstained hands.

" **c'mon, buddy.** "

They wanted to stop.

" **do you remember me?** "

They wanted to fix everything.

" **please, if you're listening...** "

_Please, Sans..._

Memories of what could have been filled Frisk's mind.

**NO! I WON'T LET YOU!**

Laughing with Dauphin...

Eating pie with Mom...

**HE CAN'T KEEP DODGING FOREVER!**

Making spaghetti with Papyrus...

Cooking with Undyne...

**KEEP ATTACKING!**

Watching anime with Alphys...

Planting flowers with Asgore...

" **let's forget all this, ok?** "

**NO! IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED REMEMBER!**

**I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!**

**I'M ENDING YOUR PAIN!**

" **just lay down your weapon, and...** "

_Please Sans..._

_Just kill me..._

" **well, my job will be easier.** "

***Sans is sparing you!**

Chara attacked.

Sans shrugged, stepping out of the way of the attack. " **welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?** "

Frisk cried.

 

* * *

 

_**CONTINUE** _

_**CONTINUE** _

_**CONTINUE** _

_**CONTINUE** _

_**CONTINUE** _

" **sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this.** "

_**GAME OVER** _

_**GAME OVER** _

_**GAME OVER** _

_**GAME OVER** _

***The REAL battle finally begins.**

" **and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food. some bad laughs. some nice friends.** "

_Please, Chara. Stop it._

_**GAME OVER** _

_**CONTINUE** _

" **but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't E V E R be happy.** "

Frisk didn't deserve to be happy.

" **you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to Q U I T.** "

Not after everything Chara has made them do.

" **and that day's T O D A Y.** "

Chara needed to stop.

" **cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out.**  


Frisk needed to go back and fix everything they'd done.

Sans was starting to look like his magic was beginning to take it's toll, and Chara smirked.

 

* * *

 

After hundreds of deaths, Chara finally managed to take Sans by surprise.

" **well,** " Sans gasped, one hand gripping at his chest, the other wrapping itself into the fabric of Dauphin's cloak while he pressed his face into Papyrus' scarf. " **i guess... that's that, huh?** "

Frisk could feel their tears falling down their face, even as Chara grinned demoniacally.

" **...well... i'm going to grillbys... pap-papyrus, dauphin... do... you... want... anything?** "

Frisk screamed and Sans turned to dust.

_No, Chara! That's enough!_

The knife clattered to the ground.

_You can't make me do this anymore!_

_**RESET** _

__

* * *

****  


 

_**.............** _

_**........** _

_**....** _

_**..** _

_**.** _

" _O-Oh! You're awake!_ " Frisk blinked their eyes open to find a smiling Dauphin leaning over them, " _You were having a nightmare, sorry I couldn't wake you up._ "

The human took a long look around; they were in Sans and Dauphins' bedroom.

Frisk offered the young monster a small smile and a wave of their hand.

_They were fine now._

_They were going to fix everything this time._

***The thought of freeing the monsters fills you with DETERMINATION**

And not even Chara whispering in their ear would stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Sans and Papyrus' lines in this chapter were taken straight from Undertale


	6. Chapter 6 - Sans' Story and Chara's HATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes it to Hotland.
> 
> Annoying dog almost gets blown up on live tv.
> 
> Undyne writes a love letter.
> 
> And Chara can't understand.

**Lost and Found**

  
****Chapter 6** **

* * *

****  


Dauphin giggled as he ran side by side with Frisk through Waterfall under Sans' watchful eyes (even if it did look like he was asleep at times). He had promised his brothers he would only go with Frisk as far as Alphys' lab, since they didn't really like the idea of him roaming around Hotland. Sans had assured him that he could hang out with him at his sentry station in Hotland.

Dauphin loved his brothers, he truly did, but they could be so terribly protective at times.

  
**(Sans has always been protective. He and Papyrus are hood brothers...)** Gaster's voice in his head sounds both sad and proud, and Dauphin smiled slightly.

" _Hey Frisk!_ " He called, hurrying forward. " _You wanna see what I learned in class yesterday?_ "

The human trotted back to him, and with a large grin the young monster cupped his hands in front of him; dark eyebrows furrowed and glittering ice magic began to swirl in his black palms. Before their eyes, the magic bloomed into a replica of an echo flower.

Frisk's eyes were wide with childish surprise, mouth open.

Dauphin beamed.

**(Impressive control.)**

" _I can't really hold it very long though._ " Dauphin told them, and even as he spoke the ice sculpture began to crumble. " _It's pretty hard to keep it stable, 'cause it's so delicate._ "

'That's amazing.' Frisk signed, and Dauphin blushed, burrowing deeper into his hood.

The human, seeing the dark blue dusting his gray cheeks, winked flirtatiously.

 

* * *

 

Dauphin blinked.

  
**(You are not seeing things.)** Gaster said dryly. **(It is actually happening.)**  


He blinked again, then turned to look out the window to where Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne were talking.

" _Hey guys! Frisk's on the telly! Mettaton's trying to blow them up!_ " He called, then moved his attention back to the television. " _Wow. There's an explosive dog!_ " Dauphin's eyes narrowed as he studis the white dog on the screen.

_Wait..._

" _Is that Toby?!_ "

**(I believe so.)**

" _No! Not Toby!_ "

 

* * *

 

A familiar blue and purple sweater was approaching from the elevators and Dauphin beamed from his seat on top of Sans' sentry station/hotdog stand.

" _Frisk!_ " He waved wildly, swinging his feet back and forth as he did so.

Frisk smiled, waving back as they jogged towards the two brothers.

" **hey, buddy.** " Sans' grin widened, " **what's up? wanna buy a hot-dog?** "

Frisk looked really interested at the mention of food.

" **it's only 30G.** "

" _...Sans!_ " Dauphin admonished, and the skeleton laughed, holding his hands up in surrender as he dodged his kid brother's flailing feet.

  
**"fine! fine! 15G, since you're a friend.** "

Frisk nodded, already placing the money on the counter.

" **thanks, kid.** " Sans winked, handing the food over. " **here's your 'dog. apostrophe-dog. it's short for hot-dog.** "

Frisk continued piling gold on the counter.

Dauphin grinned.

" **another h'dog? here you go...** " He paused for effect. " **whoops, i'm actually out of hot-dogs. here, you can have a hot cat instead.** "

Frisk kept the gold coming, and Dauphin watched in amusement as their inventory filled and Sans began stacking hot-dogs on the human's head, his grin widening with every wiener.

Dauphin giggled and the 'dogs kept coming.

" **i'll be _frank_ with you.** " Sans said, good-humor lacing his voice. " **as much as i like putting hot-dogs on your head...** " He laughed slightly, looking up at the tower of meat balancing on top of Frisk's head. " **thirty is just an excessive number. twenty-nine, now that's fine, but thirty...** "

Frisk pouted.

" **does it look like my arms can reach that high?** "

Frisk gestured to Dauphin, and Sans laughed again.

" **it's well out of his reach too, kiddo. sorry thirty is the limit for head-dogs.** "

**(How...?)**

Frisk giggled, tottering away while trying to keep the hot-dogs on their head as they started off towards the next area.

" **have fun, kid!** " Sans called after them.

" _Good luck, Frisk!_ " Dauphin added, " _See you later!_ "

 

* * *

 

" **well, here we are.** "

The romantic air of the MTT restaurant washed over them, carrying the soft sounds of smooth jazz. Frisk shifted awkwardly as Sans grinned at the across the table, one cheekbone resting on his fist.

" **so.** " Sans continued, " **your journey's almost over, huh? you must really wanna go home.** "

No, not really... Frisk bit their lip.

" **hey. i know the feeling, buddo. though...** " The lights that were Sans' eyes skittered away from them. " **maybe sometimes it's better to take what's given to you. down here you've already got food, drink, friends...** "

( _" **and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food. some bad laughs. some nice friends.** "_)

Frisk's hands shook as Sans turned away from their to study the billboard, and they wiped their sweaty palms on their pants,

" **is what you have to do... really worth it?** " He shifted so he was looking at the human once more, and the skeleton sighed, " **ah, forget it.** "

_They'd never be able to forget..._

***You feel your sins crawling on your back**

_Stop it, Chara._

" **i'm rooting for ya, kid.** "

Frisk blinked, brown eyes wide in surprise as Sans averted his gaze.

  
_What?_  After everything they did in the past time-line... he was _rooting_ for them?

  
_It's Raining Somewhere_ played softly over the silence that stretched between the two, until finally Sans met their eyes once more. " **hey. let me tell you a story... so i'm a sentry in snowdin forest, right? i sit out there and watch for humans. it's kind of boring.** " He chuckled slightly, winking. " **fortunately, deep in the forest... there's this HUGE locked door.** "

( _"Please do not come back... I hope you understand..." Warm arms tightened around them and Frisk shook with tears, hugging their new mother back._ )

" **and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes. so one day, i'm knocking 'em out, like usual. i knock on the door and say 'knock knock.' and suddenly, from the the other side... i hear a woman's voice. 'who is there?'** "

Sans pitched his voice higher as he spoke, and Frisk smiled slightly, imagining Toriel doing just that. They could remember all the knock knock jokes and puns their goat mom had written in her journal, and the memories almost brought tears to the young human's eyes.

" **so, naturally, I respond: 'dishes.' 'dishes who?' 'dishes a very bad joke.'** " The skeleton winked, and Frisk muffled a giggle with their glamburger. " **then she just howls with laughter. like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years.** "

Frisk could feel Chara stirring in the back of their mind, the tattered remains of the other human's SOUL held slight sadness, which managed to leak through all the HATE they held towards the world.

***It probably was...**

" **so i keep 'em coming, and she keeps laughing. she's the best audience i've ever had,** " His grin widened slightly into a happy smile, then he added as an after-thought; " **until dauphin, anyways.** "

Frisk smiled, taking a bite out of their food as they listened to Sans talk.

_He seemed so happy, talking about others..._

" **then, after a dozen of 'em, SHE knocks and says... 'knock knock!' i say 'who's there?' 'old lady!' 'old lady who?' 'oh! i did not know you could yodel!'** " He winked, " **wow. needless to say, this woman was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours. eventually, i had to leave. papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story. but she told me to come by again, and so i did. then i did again. and again. it's a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door.** " He chuckled again, taking a bite from his own dinner as he did so. " **it rules.** " Sans sighed," **...one day, though, i noticed she wasn't laughing very much. i asked her what was up. then she told me something strange. 'if a human ever comes through this door... could you please, please promise me something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not?' now, i hate making promises...** "

( _" **welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises.** "_)

" **and this woman, i don't even know her name. but..... someone who sincerely likes bad jokes... has an integrity you can't say 'no' to.** " Frisk shivered slightly as the music faded away, " **do you get what i'm saying?** " Sans asked rhetorically, still not looking them in the eye, " **that promise i made to her... you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?** "

***...Game Over...**

Frisk clenched their fists in their lap.

" **...buddy.** " Sans sighed, eyes closing for a moment as he did so. When they opened, the lights were out, his grin was sharp and dangerous, and every single sound around them melted away. " **. . .   Y o u' d   b e   d e a d   w h e r e   y o u   s t a n d.** "

Frisk shivered, and the music and the sound of cutlery and faint conversations washed over them once more.

Sans chuckled, " **hey, lighten up, bucko. i'm just joking with you.** " The skeleton winked, " **besides... haven't i done a great job protecting you? i mean, look at yourself. you haven't died a single time.** "

Frisk sweat-dropped.

Chara cursed violently.

Sans laughed. " **hey, what's that look supposed to mean? am i wrong...?** " He chuckled once more, shoving away from the table and sliding out of his seat. Leaving a handful of G on the table, the skeleton began walking away, pausing to look at the still-sitting human. " **well, that's all. take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you.** "

And then he was gone, and Frisk buried their face in their hands, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Chara was silent.

 

* * *

 

" **hey, dauphin~ wakey wakey~** "

Dauphin groaned, burying his face into his soft pillow while he swatted tiredly at the voice breathing down his ear. " _Go 'way... 'm sleeping..._ "

" **c'mon babybones.** " Fingers ghosted across his sides, and Dauphin twitched.

The young monster grumbled, peeking out a single green eye to glare up at Sans' grinning face.

Sans just chuckled. " **thought you'd wanna know that frisk's on tv again.** "

Dauphin blinked, ridding himself of the last bit of tiredness that lingered. " _Wha'?_ " Now that he was awake he could hear the faint sounds of Mettaton's theme blaring from the television downstairs, as well as Undyne's garbled screams. He sat up, eyebrows cocked in confusion, " _Why is Undyne screaming?_ "

" **she just found out alphys has a crush on her.** "

" _...She didn't already know?_ "

" **apparently not.** " Sans agreed humorously, a large smirk on his skeletal face.

The two brothers laughed, then paused when large footsteps pounded up the stairs. Undyne skidded into view in the door frame, face glowing, and Papyrus thrown over her shoulder.

She slammed a hand on the door, glowering at them. "NGAAAAAAHH! You!"

Dauphin squeaked, " _M-Me?_ "

"Both of you!" Undyne shouted, "You're going to help me!"

Dauphin glanced nervously at Sans, who was busy muffling his laughter in his shirt, then back at the Head of the Royal Guard. " _W-With w-what?_ "

"UNDYNE IS WRITING A LOVE LETTER FOR DR. ALPHYS!" Papyrus said excitedly, even as he hung upside down over his superior's muscled shoulder.

Dauphin could hear Gaster's startled laughter in the back of his mind.

Sans buried his face in his turtleneck with a snort.

Dauphin giggled.

Undyne screamed.

 

* * *

_***Chara*** _

* * *

****  


 

 

They had been dead for a long time; they remembered that they had been fifteen when they died, but they couldn't even remember how long it had been since they and Asriel had carried their body to the surface to lay them in the golden flowers of the village they had been born in.

It had been many many years since the humans who had hated them since the day they born had seen their brother holding their dead body and had attacked.

Asriel had been killed because of those disgusting humans, but he hadn't fought back.

**_Why didn't he fight back?!_ **

Asriel had ignored them! He had betrayed them!

Chara had always had strong DETERMINATION, they had always had a strong SOUL. It was this strength that allowed the first human to linger.

It was this very same DETERMINATION that had become **HATE**.

It was their HATE that kept them tied to the world that they hated so much.

They had watched from the Void as human after human fell down, only to have their SOUL stolen by the man Chara had once called 'Dad'. None of them had enough DETERMINATION to wield the ability to RESET.

Then the seventh human fell.

A human with a red SOUL.

A human child who could SAVE and RESET.

Frisk looked a lot like Chara had looked when they were that age, only with darker coloration. They held the same DETERMINATION that Chara once had.

They also had HATE burning deep within them.

When Frisk had accidentally killed Toriel (Chara couldn't call her mom anymore, **she had replaced them!** ) Chara felt the remorse the child held, so they took over with a few honeyed words and promises.

Chara wouldn't let anyone hurt their little reincarnation.

Chara would help Frisk wield that delicious HATE.

It was kill or be killed, after all.

And Chara wouldn't let Frisk be killed by the monsters who had betrayed Chara lifetimes ago (they had **FORGOTTEN!** ).

Chara left a trail of dust in their wake.

It didn't matter that Frisk didn't want to hurt anyone, they would learn soon enough that their HATE would help them through this.

Chara ignored Frisk's pleas to stop, their HATE was stronger than the younger human's DETERMINATION. Chara's HATE had been around so much longer.

They would ERASE this world, and show their reincarnation that it was the best way.

Then they reached the Smiley Trashbag, who held almost as much HATE as Chara did.

**D I R T Y    B R O T H E R    K I L L E R**

As they watched the skeleton dissolve, they felt Frisk's DETERMINATION to wrench control of their body away from Chara overwhelm the HATE.

The world RESET.

Frisk was a kind child deep down, buried under the pain they still held from their treatment from the humans, and Chara got to see that through Frisk's eyes as they made their way through the Underground for a second time.

Slowly, but surely, Chara felt their HATE diminish in the face of the monsters in a Pacifist run.

Why were they feeling these things?

Why were they feeling remorse?

Frisk held so much love for the world that had treated them so badly; they wanted nothing to do with LOVE.

Chara couldn't understand _why_.


	7. Chapter 7 - You're My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the ancient magic of Sages, and long-since forgotten, the magic of the Barrier was centered upon sacrifice. SOULs were the most powerful magic one could wield, which was why the humans, who could not wield SOUL magic without sacrificing something, feared the monsters who could so easily manipulate them.
> 
> Soon, everyone would be free.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 7**

 

* * *

 

Dauphin was on the edge of his seat as he watched Frisk's battle with Mettaton EX live over the television. He licked his lips nervously, hands shaking as he wrung them in front of him, as Frisk was forced to dodge yet another bomb.

Papyrus gasped from his seat beside him, leg bouncing up and down. "WOWIE! THE HUMAN IS DOING VERY WELL!" His older brother said, and Dauphin nodded in agreement.

" **impressive.** " Sans agreed as he wandered into the room, a plate of cookies balanced on his palm and three mugs of hot cocoa floating along behind him. The oldest of the Gaster brothers looked around, placing the freshly baked cookies onto the coffee table and handing out the warm drinks. " **where did undyne run off to?** "

"LIBRARY."

" _She's gone to look up how to write a love letter,_ " Dauphin answered absently, wincing slightly when Frisk was hit by one of Mettaton's attacks.

He then squeaked when Papyrus wrapped his arms around him and pulled the smallest of his brothers onto his lap nervously, and hugging him to his chest.

Sans laughed quietly, stealing Dauphin's now empty seat. " **don't worry.** " The oldest drawled, " **the kid'll be fine.** "

Dauphin peered at him suspiciously at the humour in Sans' voice. " _What do you know that you aren't telling us?_ "

Sans took a long sip from his mug, and winked.

Dauphin pouted.

 

* * *

 

Dauphin muffled a noise of amusement in his turtleneck sweater as he watched the Head of the Guard pace back and forth, nervously wringing her hands in the crumpled envelope that held the love letter to Alphys she had written.

The young monster giggled when Frisk came into view and Undyne stopped pacing to lean against the wall of the house like that was what she had been doing the whole time, and Papyrus grinned widely.

"Um, so, I have a favour to ask you." Undyne said to Frisk, grinning nervously. "Uuuuhh... I... I need you to deliver this letter." The letter was showed to the human, "To Dr. Alphys." The Royal Guard continued with a shaky laugh.

Frisk raised an eyebrow as they glanced between the letter and Undyne.

"Huh!? Why don't I do it myself...?" The monster blushed, and Dauphin exchanged a knowing look with Papyrus. "...um. W-well... It's kind of personal, but we're friends... so... I'll t-tell you..." Undyne forced a barking laugh, "Hotland SUUUUCKS!!! I don't wanna have to go over there!!!"

( **...That was weak.** ) Gaster deadpanned, and Dauphin sneakered.

"So here you go." Undyne shoved the letter into Frisk hands, "Oh, and if you read it... I'll KILL you."

Frisk looked faintly amused, and Dauphin found himself being shoved forward by an embarrassed Undyne.

"The brat'll come with you. Thanks so much! You're the best!!"

The two children looked at each other, laughter sparkling in their eyes, and set off towards Hotland.

 

* * *

 

" _So..._ " Dauphin said suddenly, and Frisk looked away from where Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys were 'training'. His green eyes shifted away from the human's gaze as he shoved his hands into his pockets nervously. "... _You're going to meet the King, huh?_ " He muttered, " _You're almost out._ "

Frisk bit their lip, nodded slightly.

" _King Asgore is a really good king. He's really nice, and he comes to town occasionally to meet us kids._ " He continued, " _Honestly, I don't understand why everyone's so nervous about you meeting him, he loves kids._ "

Frisk's hands fiddled nervously with their ratty sweater.

" _...But..._ " said Dauphin, eyes moving back to them, a small smile growing on his face. " _...I'm rooting for you._ "

Frisk's eyes widened, and their hands shook.

Dauphin blushed slightly, " _You're my friend._ "

Frisk beamed, eyes watery, and they launched themselves forward, wrapping their arms around his smaller frame in a tight hug. Dauphin stumbled, obviously startled and very confused over the sudden embrace, and slightly panicked when he felt their tears wetting his shoulder.

" _I-I'm sorry! Don't cry, I didn't m-mean to u-upset you! I'm r-really s-sorry!_ "

Frisk shook their head, a breathy laugh escaping their lips as they tightened their hold on their smaller friend. They opened their mouth, and for the first time since they were seven years old, they spoke, their voice raspy from years of disuse.

"Thank you."

 

* * *

***Mount Ebott***

* * *

****  


 

The magick of Mount Ebott was ancient, and the mountain itself never stayed in one continent for long.

Based on the ancient magic of Sages, and long-since forgotten, the magic of the Barrier was centered upon sacrifice. SOULs were the most powerful magic one could wield, which was why the humans, who could not wield SOUL magic without sacrificing something, feared the monsters who could so easily manipulate them. 

The magick of Mount Ebott had grown a mind of its own, a little bit at a time, as the humans fell, it was powered by the hopes and dreams of the monsters trapped within, and charged by the DETERMINATION held in every human SOUL.

The Barrier around Ebott only allowed for one human SOUL at a time to Fall, so the mountain was forced to work around it.

The first human to fall, a SOUL the colour of blood, was a lonely and hate-filled child. A so-called "Demon Child", wronged by the humans in their village, they were filled with so much DETERMINATION to survive, so Ebott coxed them to it's Barrier and allowed them to Fall. They were filled with HATE, but at the same time they loved the monsters who had taken them in and given them more kindness then they had every felt before. When they died, their HATE grew and overcame their DETERMINATION, they could not move on and the magick of Ebott felt sorrow.

BRAVERY came after the first human; boxing had been banned in England and he had lost hope in a future, no longer able to make money to support himself, BRAVERY had kept his head high even as he starved on the streets. Ebott called to his SOUL, bring him to it in hopes that this human would at least calm the spirit of the first human. It had worked for a time, BRAVERY made a small group friends amongst the monsters. But then he fell ill, body weak from years of starvation on the surface, and when his body parished, his friend delivered his SOUL to the King.

The next human to fall, JUSTICE, had been another grown man, healthy and strong, chosen by Ebott itself, to try and calm the HATE that had begun growing once more and had overcome the first prophesied child. A sheriff of the old west, the magick of Ebott had manipulated circumstance so that he would Fall; JUSTICE, however, he hadn't wanted to believe what was happening around him and had only wanted to return to the surface, and the monsters themselves still felt fury towards the humans, who had killed their young prince years ago and wished to go free. When JUSTICE went to the King to die, unable to see a future for himself in the underground, the spirit of Ebott mourned.

The magick of Ebott decided to bring in younger SOULs, children who still believed in the possibility of magic and monsters, so the next human child was chosen. KINDNESS was a young Jewish girl who was fleeing a country turned against people like her, trying to meet up with her parents outside of the country, and when she stumbled upon Mount Ebott, looking for a place to hide from soldiers, the spirit of the mountain saw its chance. The former queen welcomed the kind little girl with open arms, this was the first child she had seen since the passing of her own two children. When KINDNESS moved on from the Ruins, the queen let her leave, they both knew that KINDNESS couldn't stay. And that's when she met the Royal Scientist; she got along well with his young sons, often babysitting when his father was busy in the lab. She was in the lab with the Royal Scientist when the Core began to malfunction, only barely making it out of the building, the Royal Scientist's oldest son in her arms, but didn't live long after the accident, forcing the young soon-to-be Judge to take her SOUL to the King.

Next came INTEGRITY, a young ballet dancer from Russia, who was slayed by the new Head of the Royal Guard.

After INTEGRITY came PATIENCE, a young dark-skinned child who never even made it out of the Ruins, killed by what remained of the young prince that had been forced into the form of a flower.

The sixth human to fall after the first human was PERSEVERANCE, a young boy who had heard the rumors surrounding the mysterious mountain and wished to study it. He made it all the way to Hotland when the Royal Guard took their SOUL.

It was tragic.

The spirit of Ebott hated that the humans it had chosen had all met similar, sad fates, but it had also grown strong fueled by the hopes of all the monster, strong enough that it was able to release a part of the prophesied child's SOUL, one small part that had been released from it's HATE, to be reborn.

At the same time as this, another child of a different prophesy was born; a young Sage born into a secret war.

It was chance that connected them.

They were two children of two different prophesies, born within days of the other, both coming to the Underground, powered magic and sheer DETERMINATION. One, brought to the spirit of Ebott through a dying wish for a family, and the other wanting to die, but instead finding a reason to live.

But it was circumstance that brought them together.

The spirit of the ancient mountain that housed the monsters could feel the HATE of the first human weakening, it could already feel a future where it's children would finally be free growing near, destinies were playing out in a way it had never expected.

A new Route was unfolding.

Six SOULs pulsed happily.

Soon, everyone would be free.


	8. Chapter 8 - Judgement

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 8**

 

* * *

 

Footsteps echoed through the golden halls.

They stopped.

Two silhouettes stood meters apart, facing each other as light streamed in through the windows.

Sound seeped away from the world around them, replaced by a single voice.

" **S o   y o u   f i n a l l y   m a d e   i t.** " The deep voice echoed around them, " **T h e   e n d   o f   y o u r   j o u r n e y   i s   a t   h a n d.   I n   a   f e w   m o m e n t s,   y o u   w i l l   m e e t   t h e   K i n g.** "

A shiver ran down their spine.

" **T o g e t h e r. . .   Y o u   w i l l   d e t e r m i n e   t h e   f u t u r e   o f   t h i s   w o r l d.   T h a t' s   t h e n. . .   N o w.   Y o u   w i l l   b e   j u d g e d.   Y o u   w i l l   b e   j u d g e d    f o r    y o u r    e v e r y   a c t i o n. . .** "

Magic laced the air, oppressive and powerful.

Their SOUL quivered.

" **. . .**   **Y o u   w i l l   b e   j u d g e d   f o r   e v e r y    E X P    y o u' v e    e a r n e d.   W h a t' s   E X P?   I t' s   a n   a c r o n y m.   I t   s t a n d s   f o r   ' _e x e c u t i o n   p o i n t s_ '.   A   w a y   o f   q u a n t i f y i n g   t h e   p a i n   y o u   h a v e   i n f l i c t e d   o n   o t h e r s.   W h e n   y o u   k i l l   s o m e o n e,   y o u r   E X P   i n c r e a s e s.   W h e n   y o u   h a v e   e n o u g h   E X P,   y o u r   L O V E   i n c r e a s e s.   L O V E,   t o o,   i s   a n   a c r o n y m.   I t   s t a n d s   f o r   ' _L e v e l   o f   V i o l e n c e_ '.   A   w a y   o f   m e a s u r i n g   s o m e o n e' s    c a p a c i t y    t o   h u r t.   T h e   m o r e   y o u   k i l l,   t h e   e a s i e r   i t   b e c o m e s   t o   d i s t a n c e   y o u r s e l f.   T h e   m o r e   y o u   d i s t a n c e   y o u r s e l f,   t h e    l e s s   y o u   w i l l   h u r t. . .   T h e   m o r e   e a s i l y   y o u   c a n   b r i n g   y o u r s e l f   t o   h u r t   o t h e r s. . .**"

The silence that stretched between them was deafening.

 

* * *

 

Dauphin paced restlessly in front of the opening to Waterfall, biting his lip and knotting his hands in his cloak.

Should he go?

Would he be needed?

Gaster was silent in the back of his mind.

Crunching footsteps on the snow alerted him to someone growing near, and he paused. " _Papyrus, where have-_ " The young monster's voice trailed off as he turned around, eyes widening.

That wasn't Papyrus.

Red-violet eyes peered down at him in surprise, and Dauphin flushed in embarrassment.

" _I-I'm sorry, ma'am! I thought you w-were someone else!_ " He dipped into an apologetic bow, SOUL fluttering.

A bell-like laugh followed his exclamation, and Dauphin looked up, momentarily taken aback at how much this new monster looked like King Asgore, but more feminine. "It is fine, child." The furry, white monster told him gently, putting a large, warm paw on his thin shoulder. "There is no need to bow. I am Toriel."

Dauphin blushed again and straightened himself. " _I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Toriel!_ " He squeaked, a little star-struck at the powerful magic radiating off her and the warmth her violet eyes held.

She was a Boss Monster.

The only Boss Monster he had ever seen before her was the King!

( **...Queen Toriel has returned... After so many years.** ) Gaster sounded surprised, and Dauphin squeaked once again.

_The Queen?!_

_He hadn't known there was a Queen!_

( **She has lived in the Ruins for many years.** )

His eyes were wide as he stared up at the _Queen_ , who was crouched down before him so she could look him in the eyes, a gentle, almost motherly smile on her muzzle.

"What is your name, child?" She asked, voice warm.

" _D-Dauphin, ma'am!_ " He stuttered, all but tripping over himself to answer in an appropriate way.

How did one speak to a Queen?!

Gaster was absolutely no help at all, laughing quietly in the back of his consciousness.

Toriel's eyes brightened, "Oh! I know of you!"

" _Y-You do?_ "

"Oh yes, I have heard much of you." Toriel giggled, "Your brother talks quite often about you and Papyrus, he loves the two of you very much."

_Sans knew the Queen?!_

"But," Toriel sighed regretfully, "Pardon me. I must be off, I am in a bit of a hurry." She moved to stand, but Dauphin's tiny black hand wrapped around her gown without him even realizing it.

" _I-I'm sorry!_ " He blushed, releasing her purple dress. " _I-It's just... A-are you g-going to the Capital?_ "

Toriel blinked, "I am. Why?"

Dauphin hesitated, glancing from the Boss Monster in front of him, to Waterfall. " _I-I'm worried about a f-friend._ " He said quietly, " _T-they're a h-human, see? A-and I'm worried about them facing K-King Asgore... B-but I don't know the way to the Capital..._ "

Her smile softened, "It is good to know that my child has made such a good friend in their travels."

" _I-it's not just me._ " He squeaked, kind of surprised that the Queen both knew Frisk, and called them her child. " _E-Everyone is F-Frisk's friends!_ "

Toriel smiled, standing and wrapping a paw around his small hand, tugging him along with her as they stepped into Waterfall. "Will you tell me about them on our way?"

Dauphin's blush grew, " _Y-Yes!_ "

 

* * *

 

The heavy magic faded and sounds slowly seeped back into the world.

Frisk's eyes were wide as they stared at Sans' grinning face, his eyelids closed as he took a deep breath. When they opened, the lights in his eyes were glowing warmly and his grin softened.

" **...but you. you never gained any LOVE.** " He finally said, voice back to normal, and a small chuckle leaving him. " **'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart.** "

Frisk's breath caught in their suddenly tight throat at his warm words, tears prickled the corner of their eyes.

It really was almost over.

" **no matter the struggles or hardships you faced...** " Sans continued, walking towards them until he stood an arms' length away from the young human. " **you strived to do the right thing.** "

( _" **...** **i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person in you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.** "_)

Their lip quivered as they tried to hold back their tears.

" **you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile.** "

( _" **...s** **omeone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend?** "_)

" **you never gained LOVE, but you gained love.** " A bony hand settled gently in their dark hair, gently combing through the wild mess it had become over the trip through the Underground. " **does that make sense?** "

A watery smile spread across Frisk's face, and they closed the gap between themself and the skeleton, wrapping thin arms around his middle.

Sans let out a breath, hugging them back and pressing his teeth to the top of their head in a skeleton kiss. " **maybe not.** " He chuckled into the human's dark hair.

Frisk giggled.

Fingers of bone cradled their head for a few more moments of silence, before Sans stepped away, " **now... you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey.** " He said, wiping the tears from their cheeks. " **your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight... asgore will take your SOUL and destroy humanity...** " The hands pressed against their cheeks shook slightly, and Frisk sniffled, they could see the pain in Sans' eyes.

  
_He didn't want that to happen..._ Frisk realized.

The monster let out a deep breath, releasing his grip and shoving shaking hands into his pockets. " **but if you kill asgore and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground.** **what will you do?** " His voice sounded so tired, and his smile looked almost bitter. Sans sighed, " **well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now.** " He chuckled, " **but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?** "

Frisk reached forward, closing their fingers around Sans' sleeve, DETERMINATION burned in their eyes.

Sans smiled, " **that's right.** " He said this almost to himself, " **you have something called ' _determination_ '. so as long as you hold on... so as long as you do what's in your heart...**" His eyes met theirs, " **i believe you can do the right thing.** "

Frisk beamed, eyes watery once more.

" **alright.** " Sans laughed quietly as his ruffled their hair then took a few steps away from them. " **we're all counting on you, kid.** " He winked, " **good luck.** "

The space around him distorted, then he was gone.

Frisk was alone once more.

But at the same time, they were no longer alone, either.

***You are filled with DETERMINATION**


	9. Chapter 9 - King of the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *(A strange light fills the room.)  
> *(Twilight is shining through the Barrier.)

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 9**

 

* * *

 

Dauphin leaned against Queen Toriel's leg, wheezing slightly from the dash through Hotland as the elevator to the Capital rattled it's way up to the castle. Now he knew why Sans and Papyrus had never wanted him to be in the land of lava without them around; between the traps and the heat, Dauphin probably would have died if not for his old cloak's cooling charms.

"Are you alright, child?" Toriel asked worriedly, placing a gentle paw in his white curls.

Dauphin coughed, nodding slightly. " _J-just gimme a moment..._ "

He had been through worse.

  
**(Dauphin.)** Gaster admonished, **(Eat something from your inventory, your HP is low.)**  


' _Sorry dad._ ' Dauphin blushed, throughly scolded by his head-mate he began rummaging through his magically-expanded pockets until he pulled out a Nice Cream, which he ate quickly, allowing his HP to fill once more.

**(The Queen is worried, you should perhaps placate her)**

The young monster glanced at the queen, cheek flushed a faint blue-ish colour. " _Sorry Miss Toriel. My brothers keep telling me I'm a-an ice monster, a-and to be careful in H-Hotland -- I forgot, I didn't mean to worry you._ "

Her violet eyes softened, "It is fine, child. As long as you keep a _cool head_  about such a thing next time." She giggled slightly.

Dauphin's eyes sparkled, "Snow _problem, Miss Toriel._ "

The two shared a laugh as the elevator slowed to a stop.

 

* * *

 

Toriel peered at the strange young child out of the corner of her eye.

Being a Boss Monster, she had the ability to get a clearer image of a SOUL than any other kind of monster, even without entering a FIGHT, and young Dauphin's SOUL was fascinating to look at.

At first glance, it would appear like any other monsters' SOUL, but one had to look closely at it to see it in full. The young child's SOUL had a faint blue outlining, and if she looked closer she could make out two other separate overlaps - almost appearing like faded shields of red and orange that surrounded the child's juvenile SOUL; which itself wasn't even the pure white of a regular monster's SOUL, but a glimmering silver.

  
_How odd_.

She wouldn't ask however, now was not the time for such questions.

Her child was in danger.

She would not lose another.

 

* * *

 

Frisk was dwarfed by King Asgore's frame as they stared at his back. The King of the monsters was hunched slightly as he peered up at the pulsing monochrome light around the two, his voice was heavy and sad, but still carried the power that he held.

"This is the Barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground..."

The small human squared their shoulders, DETERMINATION burning in their SOUL.

Asgore sighed, "If... If by chance you have any unfinished business... Please do what you must."

Frisk shook their head, and chose to CONTINUE.

His shoulders dropped slightly, head bowing as he sighed once more. "...I see. This is it then." He turned, and for the first time Frisk saw his face.

Chara was silent.

Asgore smiled sadly, but Frisk saw the pain that flashed through his red eyes at the sight of their face. "Ready?" He asked quietly, never meeting their eyes.

Seven containers popped out of the ground, all but one filled with a glowing human SOUL, none the same colour as the others.

Frisk felt as their red SOUL was bared, and the world melted away.

***(A strange light fills the room.)**

***(Twilight is shining through the Barrier.)**

  
_Chara?_ Frisk reached into the depth of their SOUL, a small smile growing on their young face. _...I forgive you.... For everything you tried to do, even if you went about it the wrong way..._ _Thank you for protecting me for all this time._  


***(......)**

***(.........)**

***(It seems your journey is finally over.)**

  
_Yeah..._ Frisk felt Chara's DETERMINATION pulse within their own.

... _Thank you._  


***(You're filled with DETERMINATION.)**

"Human..." Asgore smiled sadly, "It was nice to meet you." His expression dropped, and he lowered his head, "...Goodbye."

Frisk tensed, preparing themself to dodge.

But it seemed it wasn't needed.

The King released a surprised and an ungraceful squawk when a glowing ball of flames impacted against his shoulder, throwing him across the room.

Frisk blinked.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth..." A familiar voice said from behind them, and Frisk spun around, a wide smile growing on their face as a familiar female monster strode forward, flames dissipating from her palm. "Do not be afraid, my child. It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian."

***...Toriel has joined the battle...**

  
_Mom!_  Frisk threw themself forward, a small sob leaving their throat as they buried their face in a familiar purple dress. Toriel's hand rested itself on the back of their head, cradling them close as she wrapped her arms around them in a tight hug.

"At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone..." Their mother-figure said, "But I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous."

Frisk shook their head, tightening their grip on their mother's dress.

"...and ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice." Toriel's voice was sad as she ran a large paw through Frisk's hair. "To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat Asgore."

Frisk pulled away slightly to look up at the motherly monster, who pressed a gentle kiss to their forehead.

"However... I realized... I cannot allow that." Toriel continued, "It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is... He deserves mercy, too."

Frisk beamed.

 

* * *

 

" _Frisk!_ " Dauphin cried happily, a large grin on his face as he bound forward, rushing past Toriel, who was busy glaring at a cowering Asgore, to throw his arms around his human friend.

Frisk let out a peal of laughter when they collided, wrapping their arms around their smaller friend even as they overbalanced, sending the two children tumbling to the ground in a heap, giggling up a storm as Dauphin nuzzled his face into Frisk's sweater.

"NGAHHHHHH!!! ASGORE! HUMAN!! Nobody fight each other!!! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll...!!" Undyne's otherwise dramatic entrance stumbled to a halt, and the two children began laughing once more when she trailed off in confusion. "I'll..."

"Hello," Toriel greeted, her own smile growing in amusement as Frisk and Dauphin untangled themselves and stood. "I am Toriel. Are you the human's friend? It is nice to meet you."

Undyne laughed, a large nervous grin growing on her face, "Uh, yeah...? Nice to meet you!"

Dauphin watched, gripping Frisk's hand tightly in his own, as Undyne 'whispered' to a tearful Asgore.

"Hey, Asgore, is that your ex?" His expression dropped, "Jeez. That's rough, buddy."

"H-Hey!" Alphys had arrived, "Nobody hurt each other!!... ... ..." The scientist glanced between everyone, nervous sweat beading her forehead.

"Oh! Are you another friend? I am Toriel. Hello!"

Alphys stuttered, "Uh, h-h-hi!... (THERE'S TWO OF THEM???)"

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE!" Dauphin's grin widened as his older brother burst into the room, "IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...!" He still hadn't realized that there was no fight going on. "THEN I'LL!!!! BE FORCED!!! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!!!"

"Hello!"

Papyrus squeaked as the situation finally happened to hit him. "OH!!! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY!! PSST! HEY, HUMAN... DID ASGORE SHAVE....? AND... CLONE HIMSELF???"

Dauphin snorted and Frisk began to cackle.

" **hey guys... what's up?** " Sans greeted, wandering lazily into the room, ruffling the two childrens' hair as he passed them.

Papyrus glowered.

"That voice...!!" Toriel gasped, hurrying forward to come to a stop in front of Sans, "Hello, I think we may... know each other?"

A pin could have dropped at that moment and everyone would have heard it, the room had grown so quiet.

Sans blinked up at the woman towering over him, even as everyone's eyes peered at them. He chuckled suddenly, " **oh hey... i recognize your voice, too.** "

Asgore burst into tears all over again.

"I am Toriel. So nice to meet you."

Sans winked, " **the name's sans. and, uh, same.** "

" _You're late, Sans!_ " Dauphin teased, skipping forward to stand beside his oldest brother, an almost devious grin on his face as he looked at Papyrus over the former Queen's shoulder.

The two exchanged grins. " **psh. am not. i came at just the right time.** "

_He couldn't wait to see Papyrus' reaction!_

"Oh! Wait!" Toriel spun around to face Papyrus, "So, this must be your other brother, Papyrus!"

" _Yes, Miss Toriel._ "

" **yup.** "

Toriel beamed, "Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brothers, both of them, have told me so much about you."

Dauphin wiggled his fingers in a teasing wave, and Papyrus blushed furiously.

"WOWIE... I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, Papyrus... What does a skeleton tile his roof with?"

Sans' grin widened, and Dauphin muffled a snort with his sleeve.

"HMMMM...." Papyrus said, innocently unaware as to what was coming next. "SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES???"

"No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with... _SHIN_ -gles!!!"

It took a moment for the punchline to sink in, but when it did, Papyrus' reaction was _glorious_.

Dauphin, Sans, and Toriel dissolved into laughter.

"I CHANGED MY MIND!!!" Papyrus screamed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!"

 

* * *

 

Dr. W.D. Gaster stirred from his resting place within his adopted son's SOUL, dread filling his being as he realized what he had awoken to, or at least awoken a couple moments before. He felt Dauphin's amusement and glee through the link that kept him tethered to the world, the child was blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

Usually, Gaster couldn't be bothered to tinker with a timeline, content with watching over his fully grown sons from the Void, but this time...

This time there was something different.

Dauphin had changed the timeline; to a point that Gaster could no longer see where this timeline was heading.

Dauphin had changed _him_.

Gaster could not sit back and watch his child suffer.

The imprints of James and Lily agreed with him.

Their BRAVERY and DETERMINATION pulsed around him.

They would not let this happen, not without fighting, anyways.

He wenched control of the child's body, jolting at the feeling of having a corporal body for the first time in gods knows how long.

Green eyes melted away to reveal glowing orange and blue.

Gaster knew that Sans and Papyrus would be fine, but he did not know how Dauphin's hybrid body would react to having his SOUL ripped forcibly from his body.

And he did not want to find out.

"My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while." Queen Toriel was saying, "But looking at all the great friends you have made... I think... I think you will be happy here."

Frisk beamed, nodding their head with tears in their eyes.

"H-hey," Alphys interrupted suddenly, "that reminds me. Papyrus... YOU called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her."

He nodded, and the scientist began to sweat nervously.

"Uh, anyway... If I got here before you... How did you know to call everybody?"

"LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME."

"A tiny... flower?"

CORE magic wrapped around Dauphin's tiny body.

**(MOVE!)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Believe in Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk came to surrounded by darkness.  
> But they weren't alone...
> 
> (Okay yeah, a very short chapter, but hey, at least you know what comes next!)

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 10**

 

* * *

 

Dauphin had been surprised, and slightly hurt, when Gaster had forcibly taken over his body, but when he returned to consciousness he realized exactly why.

Gaster's wild magic, unused to being used in Dauphin's body, had, instead of teleporting him to a safe distance like it was supposed to, literally _blown_ him away from his brothers and the other monsters, and straight into the far wall.

  
_And was that an indent the exact shape of his body he had left behind?_ He wondered blearily, groaning slightly as he stumbled away from the wall, the world spinning around him. _Bloody Hell that hurt._  


Gaster stirred weakly, but didn't respond.

His vision cleared.

_Oh._

So _that_ was why Gaster had taken control of his body.

His brothers, the King and Queen, and Undyne and Alphys were suspended in the air, wrapped painfully in thick, thorny vines.

Dauphin blinked, vision a lot sharper than it usually was, but also covered by a film of red and orange. Oh, wait, no that wasn't a film; he was surrounded by a shimmering bubble, that seemed to alternate between being red and orange, watching helplessly as a talking flower tried to kill Frisk.

_Okay, what the Hell was his life?_

Things like this really needed to stop being surprising to him.

 

* * *

 

"You **IDIOTS**."

Frisk looked between a grinning Flowey and their trapped friends, shifting nervously from foot to foot, unsure as to what to do. _At least Dauphin was safe,_ a small voice in the back of their mind said, relived that their younger friend wasn't also trapped and in pain. But that part was also overwhelmed by the sheer fear they felt as they stared up at the pained grimaces on the monsters' faces.

"While you guys were having your little pow-wow... I took the human SOULS!" Flowey cackled, "And now, not only are **THOSE** under my power... But all of your **FRIENDS'** SOULS are gonna be mine, too!" The flower giggled, almost childishly, "And you know what the best part is? **It's all your fault.** "

Frisk quivered, eyes locked on the trapped monsters, tears in their eyes.

"It's all because you **MADE THEM** love you. All the time you spent listening to them... Encouraging them... Caring about them... Without that, they wouldn't have come here."

" _Don't listen to that weed, Frisk!_ " Dauphin's muffled voice called desperately from behind them. A quick glance showed he was pressed up against the protective bubble wrapped around him, trying fruitlessly to get out.

Flowey rolled his eyes, ignoring the young monster, "And now, with their SOULS and the humans' together... I will achieve my **REAL FORM**." He giggled.

_Why was he doing this?_

"Huh? **WHY** am I still doing this?" Flowey echoed their thoughts mockingly, "Don't you get it? This is all just a **GAME**. If you leave the Underground satisfied, you'll 'win' the game. If you 'win', you won't want to 'play' with me anymore. And what would I do then?" He asked sardonically, face twisting. "But this game between us will **NEVER** end. **I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach...** And then I'll tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, **and over, _and over.._** _._ " His mocking laugh was shrill and childish, and then he smirked. "Listen. If you **DO** defeat me, I'll give you your _'happy ending'_. I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the Barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied."

Frisk's eyes hardened, fists clenched at **their** sides as DETERMINATION coursed through their veins.

"But that **WON'T** happen. _**You...!**_  I'll keep you here no matter what!"

 

* * *

 

"E **ve** n **if** i **t** me **ans k** il **ling** y **ou 1,000,000** ti **mes!!**!"

Eerie laughter echoed around them as, hit by hit, Frisk's HP was lowered to **01/20**.

His fists pounded uselessly against the bubble as, right before his eyes, Frisk was surrounded, all movement cut off, by the flower's attack; the spinning pellets inched closer and closer to his trapped friend at a mockingly slow pace.

" _Lemme out!_ " Dauphin cried, voice choked. " _Stop it! Don't hurt them!_ "

A wall of flame burst to life around Frisk, shielding them from the flower's attack.

Dauphin sobbed in relief, knees giving out from under him.

"What?"

"Do not be afraid, my child..." Toriel said, a smile on her face despite the obvious pain she was in. "No matter what happens... We will always be there to protect you!"

**02/20**

The next attack was blocked by a bone and a spear.

"THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN!!" Papyrus cheered, "JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO... BELIEVE IN YOU!" His older brother's eyes traveled from Frisk to where Dauphin was, and he offered the young monster a large, relieved smile.

**03/20**

"Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!"

**04/20**

Sans chuckled, " **huh? you haven't beat this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you.** "

**05/20**

" **hey, dauphin. hang tight. we'll be outta here in no time.** " Sans shot him a comforting smile.

Dauphin returned it, albeit shakily, and chuckled weakly. It was just like Sans to act like being trapped by a killer flower was an every-day kind of thing.

Two more attacks were blocked.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him... B-but... Somehow, I know you can do it!"

**06/20**

The flower's expression contorted in rage.

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters...! You have to stay determined...!"

**07/20**

Before his very eyes, monsters poured into the room, declaring their support for the young human, and Frisk's HP slowly refilled.

**08/20**

**09/20**

**10/20**

**11/20**

**12/20**

**13/20**

**14/20**

**15/20**

**16/20**

**17/20**

**18/20**

  
**19/20**...

"Urrg..! **NO!** Unbelievable!! This can't be happening...! You... _**YOU...!**_ "

" _Frisk...!_ " Dauphin called, grinning when Frisk turned to him. " _I believe in you!_ "

**20/20**

" **I can't believe you're all so** _**STUPID.**_ "

The world went white.

" _ **ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!**_ "

 

* * *

 

Frisk came to surrounded by darkness.

_But they weren't alone..._

They sat up, blinking blearily at the other being in the room, who rolled their shoulders, clenching and shaking out white furred hands.

Chara's sorrow was overwhelming.

"Finally." Their - _ **his** ,_ **Chara's voice told them** \- voice was young and overwhelmed by emotion. "I was so tired of being a flower." He turned to face them, a shy smile on his furred face, violet eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Howdy! Chara... Are you there?"

Frisk's breath caught in their throat, and Chara's tears sprung into their brown eyes.

"It's me, your best friend."

With another flash of white light that momentarily blinded Frisk, the young goat monster was suddenly older, horns sprouting from his forehead and clad in a violet robe reminiscent of Toriel's, a glittering golden heart-shaped locket dangling around his neck. Gleaming red eyes set against a background of black peered down at them.

*** _A S R I E L    D R E E M U R R_**

The battle had begun.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hopes and Dreams Will SAVE the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *It's the end.  
> DETERMINATION burned deep within their SOUL.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 11**

 

* * *

 

***It's the end.**

DETERMINATION burned deep within their SOUL.

***ASRIEL DREEMURR   ---ATK  ---DEF**

***Legendary being made of every SOUL in the Underground.**

Their body spun and ducked around fire balls, Asriel was floating across from them, an almost mocking smirk on his face as he watched.

***ACT**

***Hope**

***You held on to your hopes...**

***You reduced how much DAMAGE you'll take this turn!**

The music reached a crescendo, and the world blurred around them, flashing colours trying to distract them from the exploding stars Asriel had thrown at them.

**HP  17/20**

***Asriel charges "SHOCKER BREAKER".**

Frisk's eyes burned with the effort of following Asriel's seizure-inducing movements.

***Dream**

***You think about why you're here now...**

***You can feel the empty space in your inventory get smaller and smaller!**

"You know..." Asriel said suddenly, shrugging nonchalantly. "I don't care about destroying this world anymore."

Frisk dodged out of the way of the God of Hyperdeath's electrical attacks.

***Asriel calls on "CHAOS SABER."**

"After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything."

**HP  15/20**

**HP  10/20**

***Asriel charges "SHOCKER BREAKER."**

***Dream**

***Your items fill up with dreams.**

"All your progress... Everyone's memories... I'll bring them all back to zero!"

***Asriel readies "STAR BLAZING."**

***ITEM**

***Through DETERMINATION, the dream became true.**

***Your HP was maxed out.**

"Then we can do everything ALL over again."

For the first time, Frisk and Chara worked in tandem; Chara's knowledge of Asriel's attacks allowed Frisk to duck and weave around them, their DETERMINATION pounding in their ears.

Their DETERMINATION beat as one.

***Asriel readies "CHAOS BUSTER."**

***Hope**

***You kept holding on.**

***DAMAGE reduced!**

"And you know what the best part of all this is? You'll DO it!"

**HP  15/20**

**HP  10/20**

***Asriel calls on "CHAOS SABER."**

***ITEM**

***The dream came true!**

***HP maxed out**

"And then you'll lose to me again."

***Asriel readies "CHAOS BUSTER."**

***Hope**

***You kept holding on.**

***DAMAGE reduced!**

"And again."

***Hope**

***You kept holding on**

***DAMAGE reduced!**

"And again!!!"

**HP  10/20**

***Asriel readies "GALACTA BLAZING."**

***Dream**

***Your items fill up with dreams!**

"Because you want a _'happy ending'_."

**HP  05/10**

***Asriel calls on "CHAOS SLICER."**

***Hope**

***You kept holding on**

***Damage reduced!**

"Because you _'love your friends'_."

***Hope**

***You kept holding on**

***Damage reduced!**

"Because you _'never give up'_."

***Dream**

***Your items fill up with dreams.**

"Isn't that delicious?" Asriel laughed, "Your _'determination'_. The power that let you get this far... It's gonna be your downfall!"

**HP  01/20**

***Asriel readies "HYPER GONER".**

***ITEM**

***The dream came true!**

***Your HP was maxed out**

"Now, ENOUGH messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!"

The goat skull-like blaster, reminiscent of Sans', cackled.

Gravity reversed.

The world blurred.

They continued to dodge.

Everything turned white.

 

* * *

 

Feeling returned to his body and Dauphin stirred, eyes blinking open.

_Where?_

" **(Aah, you're awake, I see.)** " A familiar voice drawled above him, and Dauphin sat up abruptly.

" _Dad!_ " He gasped, eyes wide as he looked up at Gaster's bone-white face, there was something different about him... " _You're not a blob anymore...?_ "

Gaster was, indeed, no longer a blob of melted shadows, but he was holding a mostly solid form, wearing a long black trench coat and a white turtleneck sweater, even if he did seem to fade in and out of view.

Gaster chuckled weakly, " **(It would seem not.)** "

" _Are you okay?_ " He asked worriedly, watching the former Royal Scientist almost _glitch_ as he shrugged.

" **(I simply... used to much power, more than I could hold on my own.)** "

He frowned, but at Gaster's warning stare, he moved onto his next question. " _Where are we?_ " Dauphin muttered, looking around the world of red and orange he had found himself in.

The space around them pulsed, almost like it was laughing.

" **(We are within your SOUL.)** "

Dauphin frowned, memories flooding back to him. " _How is that...? Why did you bring me here? Everyone's in danger!_ " He cried, leaping to his feet.

Gaster raised a brow. " **(I did not bring you here. They did.)** "

As he spoke, two spheres of light condensed, one red and one orange, zooming excitedly towards the young monster. They glowed up at him, almost like they were smiling. The red light seemed much calmer than the orange, which was bouncing around him tangling itself in his shoulder-length hair and nuzzling against his cheek. The red light, on the other hand, simply pressed itself against his chest.

" _...What?_ " Dauphin whispered, not knowing why tears were suddenly burning behind his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Why did he suddenly feel so safe and secure? Why did he feel so warm and welcome?

A glowing red hand brushed against his cheeks, gently wiping away the salty liquid, as blazing orange arms draped across his shoulders.

His breath caught in his throat.

  
_"You've grown, baby..."_ She whispered.

  
_"We're so proud of you."_ He agreed.

" _...Mama...Dada?_ "

 

* * *

 

...............

..........

......

...

Slowly, but surely, Frisk's vision returned, Asriel continued to hover over their battered form, his eyebrow raised. "...even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...?"

Frisk forced themself to their feet and Asriel chuckled.

**HP  01/10**

"Wow... You really ARE something special." He shrugged, "But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against THIS!!"

_Well, fuck there goes their vision again._

***ASRIEL blocks the way!**

Frisk looked up, face pale, as Asriel's new form loomed above them.

_Shit._

 

* * *

 

The red woman smiled gently, long hair blowing out behind her like glowing flames of DETERMINATION. _"Hello, darling..."_  


Wild orange hair of fire tickled Dauphin's tear-streaked cheeks as the man glowing with the power of his BRAVERY chuckled. _"What an entrance, Lily-Flower."_  He teased.

His mother rolled her eyes, _"Oh shut up, James."_ She said fondly, swatting his father across the back of his head.

" _How is this possible...?_ " Dauphin whispered,

James smirked mischievously, _"Ma~agic~"_  


Lily smiled, a small snort leaving her lips. _"Ignore your father, baby. He's just being silly."_  


  
_"You wound me, Lily-Flower!"_  James gasped, pressing a hand against his chest, _"I'll have you know I'm always silly!"_  


_"I know."_

  
_"Hey, you're the one who agreed to marry me!"_ James teased, _"You love it when I'm silly."_  


A startled laugh ripped itself past Dauphin's lips, turning quickly to hysterical sobbing giggles. He dug his palms into his eyes, tears streaming down his face, " _I'm going crazy. Holy shit I'm actually insane._ "

" **(Language)** " Gaster admonished weakly in the background.

_"Oh crap, he's crying! Lily - he's crying, do something! I didn't expect him to cry!"_

  
_"Honestly, James."_ Lily sighed, moving forward to cradle Dauphin's cheeks in her glowing hands. _"Honey-"_  


" _NO!_ " Dauphin sobbed, ripping himself away from her. " _Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU LEFT ME!_ " He hiccuped, furiously rubbing at his eyes to rid them of the accursed wetness. " _YOU LEFT ME AND THE DURSLEYS_ KILLED _ME!_ " Teary green eyes stared back at her. " _...You left me..._ " His voice trailed off brokenly as he collapsed onto his hands and knees, head bowed.

  
_"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that..."_  Lily whispered, dropping down beside him and wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders.

" _...Was I not good enough...?_ " Dauphin asked quietly.

  
_"Bambie..."_  Soon James joined them, enfolding his wife and son into his arms. _"You're perfect... The best I could ever hope for, always have been, always will be."_  


His voice was weak, " _Then why did you leave me...?_ "

  
_"We did it to save you."_ Lily told him, _"You would have been killed, otherwise... You were never meant to go to Petunia..."_  


_"Yeah, what in the name of Merlin's saggy ball-sack was Padfoot doing all this time?"_

_"James!"_

_"It's true though!"_

Lily sighed, _"But in the end, it worked out. You have a family now. Brothers who will love you through thick and thin. Friends who will protect you."_ Dauphin sniffled slightly, _"If you had never gone to Petunia and her great whale of a husband, you never would have found yourself in the Underground."_  


  
_"Hell yeah!"_ James agreed, _"You're all going to make it to the Surface! You'll kick ass and take names!"_  


_"James!"_

 

* * *

 

***Struggle**

***You can't move your body.**

Asriel cackled, his deep voice echoing around them as he grinned down at the trapped human. "Behold my TRUE power!"

Frisk didn't even get the chance to dodge.

**HP  00/20**

**HP  20/20**

They blinked, patting their intact, not even scratched body. _...Chara?_  


***But it refused.**

"I can feel it... Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away." Asriel mocked, "Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you..."

**HP  15/20**

***The whole world is ending.**

***Struggle**

***Can't move your body.**

"Still you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!"

**HP  10/20**

***The whole world is ending.**

***Struggle**

***Can't move your body.**

He laughed, "Still?! Come on... Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!

**HP  05/20**

**HP  00/20**

**...**

**...**

**... *But it refused.**

**HP  20/20**

***Struggle**

***Can't move your body.**

_I refuse!_

***Nothing happened.**

***You struggle...**

***Nothing happened.**

_I can't give up!_

***You tried to reach your SAVE file.**

***Nothing happened.**

_I won't give up!_

***You tried again to reach your SAVE file.**

_Not when everyone is counting on me!_

***Nothing happened.**

***Seems SAVING the game really is impossible.**

***...**

***But...**

***Maybe, with what little power you have...**

***You can SAVE something else.**

* * *

**  
**   


 

James looked up, a grin stretching across his face.  _"Looks like time is almost up, Lils. They've all been saved."_  


Dauphin blinked, " _B-But you just got here!_ "

His father laughed, _"Well, don't worry, Bambie."_ He ruffled Dauphin's white hair, _"We're not going anywhere. You're the one who'll be leaving."_  


  
_"Frisk is about to win."_ Lily said, pressing a kiss to his forehead, _"You're going to wake up soon. But we'll still be here. We'll always be with you, no matter what."_ Her form had already begun to fade into glittering lights.

Dauphin sniffled, " _I-I love you, Mama._ "

Lily smiled, _"Mama loves you too, my brave, brave boy."_  


Her form vanished, the red light that was her SOUL zooming away after bopping him on the nose one last time.

  
_"Hey, Bambie."_ James said, slinging an arm across his shoulder and pulling him close to his side. _"I've got something you can do for me."_  


" _Anything._ "

James grinned, leaning in closer to whisper in his ear. _"Here's the plan-"_  


* * *

***You feel your friends' SOULs resonating within ASRIEL!**

*** _SAVE_**

***Someone else.**

***Strangely, as your friends remembered you...**

***Something else began resonating with the SOUL, stronger and stronger.**

***It seems that there's still one last person that needs to be saved.**

***But who...?**

***...**

***Suddenly, you realize.**

***You reach out and call their name.**

"...Asriel."

"Huh? What are you doing...!?"

_(They lay face down on the cold ground, shoulders shaking with silent, pained sobs._

_Why...?_

_...Why did they hate them so much?_

_They had never done anything to them!_

_They didn't choose their eye colour!_

_...It wasn't their fault they had red eyes..._

  
_Quiet footsteps neared, echoing in the silent halls. "A-Are you alright?" A timid voice asks._ _They stirr, looking up at the white furred child-monster leaning over them, a worried expression on his young face. "Oh gosh! You're hurt!" He reaches out, helping them to their feet as they clutch their head in pain. "...Easy... Easy... My name's Asriel, who're you?"_   


_They blink, and Asriel doesn't even flinch at the sight of ruby-red eyes, his own violet eyes gleaming worriedly with such warmth that it takes their breath away._

_"...Chara..." They whisper._

_"Here, lemme help you!" Asriel says, watching them sway and slinging one arm over his small shoulders. "It's nice to meet you, Chara! Don't worry, Mom will heal you right up!")_

  
_(Asriel laughs brightly as he clutched the flowers to his chest, Mom's hand resting on his shoulder._ _Chara blushed, peering shyly through their bangs as Dad placed his own paw on their's._   


_"Smile!"_

_The camera flashes.)_

***You feel your friends' SOULs resonating within ASRIEL!**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

"Wh... what did you do...?" He whispers, voice shaking, and Frisk only smiled warmly up at him, stepping forward, their SOUL bared. "What's this feeling...?"

They take one more step towards him.

"What's happening to me?"

"Asriel..." Chara whispers through Frisk's lips.

"No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!"

One more step.

They didn't even bother dodging his panicked attack, never even wincing as their HP dropped.

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

"I love you, Asriel." Chara said, even as Frisk stepped forward once more.

"STOP IT!"

Frisk smiled brightly, "...I forgive you."

"Get away from me!"

_Step..._

"Do you hear me?!"

_Step..._

"I'll tear you apart!"

_Step..._

**HP  10/20**

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

"..." He took a deep breath, tears shining in red eyes. "...Chara... Do you know why I'm doing this...?" His voice shook. "Why I keep fighting to keep you around...?"

Frisk and Chara stepped forward.

His attacks didn't even come anywhere close to them this time.

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

"I'm doing this... Because you're special, Chara." Asriel sobbed, "You're the only one that understands me."

_Step..._

"You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore."

_Step..._

Chara's tears were streaming down Frisk's face - and maybe some of them were Frisk's, too.

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

"..." He cried, shoulders shaking. "...No... That's not JUST it. I... I... I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anybody else!"

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

"I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave." Hundreds of years worth of feelings were pouring from his lips. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again..."

Frisk was an arms-length away from him now.

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

"So, please... STOP doing this... AND JUST LET ME WIN!!!" His scream was heartbreaking, tears rolled down his cheeks.

Frisk didn't dodge.

They couldn't, to be honest, even if they wanted to.

**HP  01/20**

**HP  00.90/20**

**HP  00.50/20**

"STOP IT!!"

**HP  00.10/20**

**HP  00.01/20**

**HP  00.001/20**

They kept walking towards him.

"STOP IT NOW!!!"

Arms stretched out.

**HP  00.0001/20**

**HP  00.000001/20**

**HP  00.0000000001/20**

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

They wrapped their arms around him.

"...Chara..."

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

And held on tight.

"I'm so alone, Chara..."

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

They wouldn't let go.

"I'm so afraid, Chara..."

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

Not now.

"Chara, I..."

***...**

*** _SAVE_**

***Asriel Dreemurr**

Not ever.

"I..."

_The battle was over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels are strong in this one.  
> And I didn't kill off Gaster after all - I love writing his sardonic input too much to get rid of him, can you imagine Gaster just grumbling under his breath the entire time they're in Hogwarts.
> 
>  
> 
> So um yeah... that happened.  
> I'm on a roll today.  
> Also I suck at writing fight scenes, so you guys will have to fill in the gaps yourself... Spoilers, I guess? Maybe not.  
> Just sit tight everyone! This is hopefully the last fight scene I have to write for a while, I tried to spruce it up a little...?


	12. Chapter 12 - His Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dauphin comes too to the smell of ketchup.
> 
> The Barrier is broken.
> 
> A gift is given.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 12**

 

* * *

 

Dauphin came too to the smell of ketchup.

He was moving for some reason, and whatever was under him was so comfortable... Maybe he could just... go back to sleep...

" **hey sleeping beauty, i know you're awake. you go back to sleep and i'll drop ya.** "

"OH!! IS HE AWAKE, SANS?!!"

Dauphin blinked, vision blurred, and one fist rubbed sluggishly at his eye as he lifted his head to look around. " _Hmm?_ "

Sans chuckled -oh, he was riding piggyback on Sans, that's why he couldn't get the smell of ketchup out of his nose-, jostling him a little to wake him up more. " **'morning sleepyhead.** "

Dauphin jolted, the memories rushing back to him. " _Bloody fucking-_ "

"LANGUAGE!!!" Papyrus screeched, "WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE WORDS?!!"

Sans coughed, averting his gaze guiltily. " **...i thought i told you not to repeat that in front of paps...** " He grumbled.

Papyrus' eyes zeroed in on the shorter skeleton, "SANS!!!"

" _You're okay!_ " Dauphin sobbed, looking up at his older brothers. " _What about everyone else? Is everyone else okay? What about Frisk?!_ "

He followed his brothers' gaze to where Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne were, the four other monsters were crouched around a still object wearing blue and purple.

"... _F-Frisk!_ " He whispered in alarm, " _A-Are they okay?_ "

" **just sleeping, as far as we can tell...** "

' _...Hey, dad?..._ ' Dauphin probed, and Gaster stirred, but only barely.

  
**(...sleeping... too much... energy... ask later...)**  His adoptive father's voice filtered across their link, weak and thready, and Dauphin sighed.

 

* * *

 

Two children stood across from each other, surrounded by darkness.

"I'm so sorry." He laughed shakily into the sleeve of his green and yellow striped sweater, "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara...?" Asriel stared, looking at _Frisk_ for the first time and not just seeing _Chara_. His violet eyes shimmered with tears, "...I know. You're not actually Chara, are you? Chara's been gone for a long time..."

Chara stirred, and Frisk's brown eyes filled with tears.

"Um... What... What IS your name?"

"...Frisk." They smiled.

"Frisk? That's... a nice name." His eyes were downcast as he spoke, "Frisk... I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However..." Asriel smiled shakily, "with everyone's SOULs inside me... I not only have my own compassion back... But I can feel every other monster's as well. They all care about each other so much. And... they care about you too, Frisk..."

Frisk hiccuped, rubbing away their own tears.

"I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus... Sans... Undyne... Alphys..." His lip wobbled, "...Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you... It feels like they all really love you." Asriel laughed weakly, "...Frisk... I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you... I hurt so many people..." He sobbed, "Friends, family, bystanders... There's no excuse for what I've done."

Frisk didn't even hesitate; if they could be forgiven, so could he. "...I forgive you." They whispered, voice hoarse and shaky.

Asriel startled, "Wh... what?"

"I forgive you." They repeated, voice stronger and less stilted.

"...Frisk, come on. You're... You're gonna make me cry again." He smiled, voice self-deprecating. "...besides, even if you do forgive me... I can't keep these SOULs inside of me." His expression steeled, smile less shy and more confident. "The least I can do is return them. But first... There's something I have to do. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power... With everyone's determination..." Asriel took a deep breath, and Frisk could already feel the power gathering around him. "It's time for monsters... To finally go free."

 

* * *

 

***The Barrier was destroyed.**

_......._

_...._

_.._

_..."Frisk... I have to go now... Without the power of everyone's SOULs... I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while... I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being 'myself'. I'll stop being able to feel love again. So... Frisk. It's best if you just forget about me, OK? Just go be with the people who love you."_

*** _Comfort him_**

_"Ha... ha... I don't want to let go..."_

_....._

_..._

_.._

_"Frisk... You're going to do a great job, OK? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay?"_

_......_

_..._

_... "Well... My time's running out. Goodbye."_

_......"By the way... Frisk... take care of Mom and Dad for me, OK?"_

...

"Frisk! This is all just a bad dream...! Please, wake up...!"

They stirred, brown eyes blinking open to find Toriel's teary face peering down at them, Asgore was leaning over her shoulder, and with a quick glance around them, Frisk found Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, and Dauphin. They pushed themself up, a smile growing on their face at the sight of their monster friends.

"Oh! You are awake!" Toriel said in relief, stroking their hair as she spoke. "Thank goodness!"

"W-we were so worried...!" Alphys gasped, "It felt like you were out forever!"

"Yeah!" Undyne laughed, "Any longer and I would have freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?"

Sans chuckled, " **yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby.** "

"WHAT!! I DIDN'T CRY!!! I DON'T CRY!!" Papyrus denied.

" _Oh yeah?_ " Dauphin teased, a grin on his face.

"I JUST... CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE."

" **what did you catch?** "

"TEARS!!!"

Frisk giggled, then squeaked when Dauphin leapt forward, bundling them into his arms in a smothering hug, burying his face in their neck. Frisk smiled and patted him on the back.

"Now, now. The important part is that Frisk is all right." Asgore said calmly, "Here, Frisk. Why not drink some tea? It'll make you feel better."

  
_They were crowding,_ Frisk looked between the monsters nervously, releasing Dauphin, who refused to move.

"Errr...." Toriel interrupted, "How about we give them space, first?" She offered, and Frisk shot her a grateful smile as everyone shuffled back a few steps. "They must be very exhausted. Though, from what, I am not certain... Frisk... We do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower... And then, everything went white."

Dauphin had gone tense, and Frisk peered down at the top of his head, frowning slightly.

"But now the Barrier is gone." Toriel continued, "When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now. But before then... perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all your wonderful friends."

Frisk smiled and nodded.

"Do as you wish, we will all wait here."

Dauphin finally let go and stepped back, taking their hand in his own, a determined frown on his face. " _Hey, Frisk...? Can I come with you? There's... something I need to do._ "

Frisk shrugged, [ _If you want_ ] They signed, and Dauphin grinned.

" **what're you planning, kiddo?** " Sans asked suspiciously.

Dauphin waved him off, " _It's important, Sans._ "

The oldest of the brothers stared, then shrugged. " **eh. just stay out of trouble.** "

"CALL US IF THERE'S ANY TROUBLE!!!" Papyrus added.

Dauphin grinned, turning to Frisk, " _You ready?_ "

They nodded, and together the two children set off.

 

* * *

 

Dauphin was always a few steps behind Frisk as they made their way back through the Underground, he followed silently as Frisk went around talking to the monsters they came across, until finally, they reached the entrance to the Ruins.

Dauphin stared up at the open doors (because they were _open_ for the first time for as long as Dauphin could remember) coming to a stop and waving Frisk on to go ahead of him, missing Gaster's guiding voice that he had grown so accustomed to.

At times like this, Dauphin really wished his adoptive father hadn't used up all his energy, he really could use some advice as to how to go about doing this.

  
_"Ask~ and you shall receive!"_  And just like that, a glowing ball of orange magic flared to life in front of him, and Dauphin released a surprised noise as James' SOUL fluttered excitedly around him. _"Wow, I feel just like a snitch! Hey, I wonder if I can make myself look like one?"_  


" _What?_ " Dauphin spluttered, and the orange SOUL pulsed in amusement.

_"Ahaha, you should've seen your face! Priceless!"_

Dauphin glared.

_"D'aaw~ You inherited Lily's eyes and her glare~ I have such a beautiful son."_

" _S-shut up!_ " He squeaked, face flushing in embarrassment as the ball of light fawned and nuzzled against his cheek.

  
_"You sound just like her too!"_ James cooed.

" _S-stop teasing me! I g-get enough of that from Sans!_ " whined Dauphin, swatting at his birth father's SOUL.

James only laughed, twirling around his hand.  _"Well I've got nine years worth of teasing to make up for~"_  


Dauphin groaned.

_"Anyway, why are we lallygagging around here for? Come on~! Let's go!"_

" _I'm really starting to question who the adult in this relationship is..._ " Dauphin grumbled, but allowed his father to lead him forward.

_"That's the spirit! C'mon! Be a Gryffindor!"_

" _I don't even know what a Gryffindor is, so your words are lost on me._ "

 

* * *

 

"...Frisk... Please leave me alone..."

Dauphin ducked into the shadows as he heard the unknown voice talking to Frisk just up the hall, the young, sad voice echoing off the walls.

" _Is that who you were talking about?_ " He asked James, allowing the conversation to wash over him and muffle his own voice.

The orange ball of light bobbed up and down.

"I can't come back. I just can't, OK? I don't want to break their hearts all over again."

" _So that's Asriel..._ " Dauphin hummed quietly.

_"Poor kid."_

"It's better if they never see me."

" _Are you sure about this, Da?_ " Dauphin asked nervously, wringing his hands.

_"Don't back out on me now, Bambie."_

"...Why are you still here? Are you trying to keep me company?"

" _...What if I never see you again...?_ "

**_("I've got something you can do for me.")_ **

  
_"Bambie..."_ James sighed, _"Of course you will. It's only a small part of me, I'll always be with you. Besides, we're giving this kid a chance."_  


"Frisk... Hey... Let me ask you a question. Frisk... Why did you come here?"

Dauphin's shoulder's dropped, but straightened again after a heartbeat.

"Everyone knows the legend, right...? 'Travellers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear'... Frisk... Why would you ever climb a mountain like that?"

" _I'm ready._ "

James brightened, _"That's the spirit, Bambie!"_  


"Was it foolishness? Was it fate? Or was it... Because you...? Well. Only you know the answer, don't you...? I know why Chara climbed the mountain... It wasn't for a very happy reason. Frisk. I'll be honest with you."

" _...What am I supposed to say...?_ " Dauphin asked suddenly, tugging on his hair. " _How do I say this?!_ "

"Chara hated humanity. Why they did, they never talked about it. But they felt very strongly about that."

_"Just go right up and say it!"_

"Frisk... You really ARE different from Chara. In fact, though you have similar, uh, fashion choices... I don't know why I ever acted like you were the same person. Maybe... The truth is... Chara wasn't really the greatest person. While, Frisk... You're the type of friend I wish I always had. So maybe I was kind of projecting a little bit."

" _Okay! Okay! Fine!_ " Dauphin grumbled, swatting at the SOUL that was buzzing around his head and scooping it into his fist. " _I'm going!_ "

"Let's be honest...!?"

Dauphin stepped out of the shadows, pulling down his hood in doing so, and startling Asriel.

" _Um... Sorry for interrupting!_ " He squeaked, bowing in apology. " _It's just... I think I h-have a solution where everyone wins._ "

Two pairs of eyes, one violet, the other brown, stared at him, and Dauphin blushed.

 

* * *

 

" _Just take it!_ "

"I-I couldn't! ...It's-!"

" _I know bloody well what it is! And I'm giving it to you!_ "

"B-But...!"

" _I'm offering just so you know. We're handing it over_ willingly _and_ knowingly _._ "

"Frisk! Tell him I can't take it!"

A shrug.

" _See! Frisk agrees with me!_ "

"B-but...! I-it probably won't be enough!"

A scoff.

" _You know just as well as I do that a willing sacrifice is ten times as powerful as one forcibly taken._ "

"It's-"

" _If you don't take it, so help me, I will shove it down your throat! Frisk'll even help me!_ "

A nod.

" _And that's not a threat I make often! I rarely ever make threats!_ "

Another nod.

......

...

..

"....Thank you...."

 

* * *

**Omake: Possible Tsundere? How About A Threesome?**

* * *

****  


 

His smile was like sunshine, and Dauphin blushed, hiding his face in his turtleneck. " _...just take it._ "

Frisk smirked. [ _Do we have a budding tsundere on our hands?_ ]

Asriel giggled, and Dauphin's blush deepened.

" _S-Shut up, you!_ "

[ _Does that make Asriel your yandere crush?_ ]

Both boys blushed, and Frisk leered playfully.

[ _How about a threesome?_ ]

" _Frisk!_ "

"F-Frisk!"

[ _Alphys is going to be so excited! And Mettaton!_ ]

" _D-don't you dare!_ "

[ _And whatever would your big brothers think? Will we have to fight them off to show how worthy we are of your virgin hand?_ ]

Dauphin let out an unintelligible, gurgling scream, and bolted.

"...Wow."

Frisk giggled.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Sage's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white SOUL, held together by a ring of orange, pieces glued together by veins of that very same orange.  
> He didn't look a day older than he had over a hundred years ago.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 13**

 

* * *

 

Toriel giggled lightly as she tugged her phone away from Sans' grabbing hands, easily holding it out of the teenaged monster's reach. She ignored Asgore's crying in the background, smiling innocently down at the short, pouting skeleton.

" **no fair...** " Sans grumbled, too lazy to even use his magic to snatch it from her.

  
_Such a child..._ Toriel thought fondly.

Speaking of children, her smile widened as tiny feet pattered against the ground, the footsteps heading towards the waiting monsters. She turned, ready to welcome the two children back, but her words caught in her throat.

Her phone slipped from her numb fingers, the clattering sound of it hitting the floor filled the now silent room.

"... **holy shit.** "

Frisk and Dauphin stood in the doorway, and between them- between them was a haunting image from her past; clad in brown pants, a warm green and yellow striped sweater, violet eyes shimmering from unshed tears.

A white SOUL, held together by a ring of orange, pieces glued together by veins of that very same orange.

He didn't look a day older than he had over a hundred years ago.

"Mom... Dad..."

Her paws flew to her mouth in a gasp. "... _Asriel..._ "

"M-my son...!" Asgore gasped, stumbling forward. "Is... Is that you?"

Frisk and Dauphin exchanged small smiles over his head, then shoved him forward.

Asriel staggered towards them, caught himself, then ran forward, barreling into Toriel's legs with a sob. Toriel dropped, scooping her child into her arms, tears running down her cheeks. Asgore soon joined them, his own tears adding to the mix as he engulfed his ex-wife and son in his arms.

_He was real._

"I..." Asriel hiccuped, "I'm... I'm _Asriel_ as it gets!"

This time, there was silence for a whole different reason.

Frisk face palmed.

" _...I can't believe he actually did it..._ " Dauphin muttered, " _I swear, I was joking when I suggested it._ "

 

* * *

 

They were in for a long talking-to...

The three children shifted awkwardly under the eyes of the older monsters.

Asriel began to bleat nervously.

Frisk snorted.

Dauphin blushed.

" **alright then, who's starting the story.** " Sans drawled, seemingly the only one who could form words out of the group. " **was this that really important thing you had to do, dauphin?** "

Said young monster shuffled forward at his name, green eyes looking anywhere but the stunned expressions on everyones faces. " _Y-yessir!_ " He squeaked.

Sans hummed, hands on his hips and now entering ' _Dad Mode_ '. " **and?** "

" _U-um..._ " Dauphin glanced over his shoulder to where Frisk and Asriel stood. " _I-I... gave Asriel a SOUL?_ "

" **you happened to have an extra SOUL laying around did you?** "

Dauphin muttered something under his breath.

  
_"I believe I can answer this."_ A feminine voice chimed, and before everyone's eyes, a glowing ball of red magic broke away from Dauphin's form, bobbing gracefully through the air.

With a flash, a glowing woman made of red light appeared before them.

Lily Potter smiled at the shocked monsters, dipping into a curtsy. _"Hello, it's pleasure to meet you all. Especially the ones who raised my baby boy so well."_ She turned her smile to Sans and Papyrus.

" **um... you're welcome?** " Sans offered hesitantly.

"WOWIE!!! ARE YOU DAUPHIN'S MOTHER?!!" Papyrus exclaimed, and Lily inclined her head.

  
_"And you are Papyrus and Sans,"_ She said in amusement, then turned to Asgore and Toriel. _"My name is Lily Potter. My husband and I died many years ago, but we never truly left. Our magic and the remains of our SOULs were absorbed into our son after we gave our lives to protect him. A willingly sacrificed SOUL is much stronger than a regular SOUL afterall. James asked Dauphin to give the remainder of his conscious SOUL to Asriel, which would hold his SOUL together."_  


"H-how is that p-possible...?" Alphys muttered.

Lily giggled, _"James and I were human magic-wielders before our deaths. As was Dauphin, however, under circumstances, he became a monster."_ She looked around at the stunned faces, a sigh leaving her lips. _"This is a long story..."_  


" **we've got time.** " Sans assured her.

 

* * *

 

_("Hey, Lily-Flower?"_

_The nineteen year old Hogwarts graduate looked up from her Charms Mastery final project, she was seated comfortably in the Potter Family Library, her boyfriend of three years sat across from her, fiddling nervously with something in his hands. "Yes, James?"_

_"I want you to know, I love you. You're the light of my life. I've loved you since I first saw you and you kicked my ass to the curb... You're beautiful and powerful and-"_

_"James." She interrupted, "What's this about?"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_She blinked. "...What?"_

_"Will you marry me?" James repeated._

_"Alright then."_

_"Wait really, just like that?"_

_"Just like that."_

_"Cause I had a whole speech planned out to win you over and everything."_

_Lily rolled her eyes, "Just kiss me, you arrogant toe-rag."_

_"Yes Ma'am!")_

_("You are powerful." Voldemort sneered, "You should join me. Help me rid the world of filth!"_

  
_"I hate to break it to you,_ Dark Lord _, but you seem to have forgotten I'm one of those so-called,_ filth _."  Lily snapped, wand gripped tightly in her hands._  


_"Whoo! Go Lily-Flower! Tell that wannabe who's boss!" James cheered.)_

_(The Potter Manor went up in flames._

_James dropped to his knees, tears dripping down his cheeks as he watched his family home go up in a blaze, his parents' bodies still inside._

_Voldemort laughed, "This is the second time you have defied me," He mocked, "Do you see what happens? Perhaps you would like to rethink your position on my offer?"_

_James snarled, "Fuck you!"_

_Cracks split the air, the Order had arrived.)_

_("James..." Lily muttered, looking at her husband of a year._

_"Hmm?" James' eye peeked open from where he was lounging on the couch in their shared flat. He lifted his head when she didn't answer, "What's wrong Lils?"_

_"James..." She bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."_

_"...What?" He squeaked, sitting up in shock. "P-pregnant?!"_

_"Pregnant." Lily repeated._

_"I-I'm going to be a father?!"_

_"No," She rolled her eyes. "Remus is."_

_"What?! Moony!"_

_"Don't bring me into this, Lily!" Remus' voice called from the kitchen._

_"Yes James," Lily laughed, "You're going to be a father."_

_The grown man squealed like an excitable toddler.)_

_("C'mon Prongs! Lets get out of here!" Sirius called as they raced through the Death Eater camp, wands waving and spells downing Voldemort's cannon fodder left and right. "Moony's already at the meeting place, the Anti-Apparition Wards are down!"_

_James laughed, leaping over a stunned Death Eater. "Right behind you, Padfoot!"_

_"POTTER!" Voldemort's enraged voice cut through the air life a knife._

_But it was too late, they were already gone.)_

_("I'm sorry for calling you all here at such a stressful time." Dumbledore said tiredly._

_"It's fine, Headmaster." James said, placing a protective hand on Lily's heavily pregnant stomach. "What's the problem?"_

_Alice and Frank exchanged looks beside them when Dumbledore sighed._

_"A prophesy was been made."_

_"A prophesy?" Frank echoed, "Headmaster, I don't see how that concerns us."_

_"It doesn't, I'm afraid." The Headmaster of Hogwarts pinched the bridge of his nose. "It speaks of a child born to parents who had defied the Dark Lord three times, and as the seventh month dies... There are only two children who the prophesy could speak of."_

_Alice's breath caught in her throat, "Ours. Harry or Neville...?" She asked shakily, and Dumbledore nodded._

_"The prophesy states one of your children will have the ability to defeat Voldemort." The Headmaster said gravely, "And I fear he also knows the prophesy. Which is why I must ask you to go into hiding."_

_Lily giggled, slightly hysterical. "Well, it's a good job that the Wards at Potter Manor have just been updated."_

_"You cannot, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said, "I have already made arrangements for you to stay at safe houses at Godric's Hollow."_

_"Why can't we just stay where we are and add more protective Charms?" Lily demanded._

_"Voldemort has already gotten past the Wards at Potter Manor once before-"_

_"Because my parents were betrayed!" James snapped. "We've already fixed those mistakes in the Ward schemes and added more!"_

_"I'm sorry, Professor." Frank said, "Alice and I will be staying at Longbottom Manor." With that, the brown haired man stood, helping his blonde wife out of her own seat and then out the door._

_Dumbledore sighed, "James, Lily, I must insist that you go to the safe house in Godric's Hollow under a Fedelius Charm, if not for your own sake, then for your child's.")_

_(Lily frowned as she sat on the couch in the living room of the Godric's Hollow house, looking around the unfamiliar walls and furniture. "Why did we let the Headmaster talk us into this?" She grumbled under her breath._

_James sighed, handing her a mug of tea as he entered the room. "I really don't know. I'd rather Harry be born at Potter Manor, honestly, like I was, and my father, and his father, and so on... We already had the nursery refurbished and everything to look more modern."_

_Lily laughed lightly at James' childish pout._

_"Lily! It was hard work!" He whined._

_"And... why didn't he like the idea of having Remus as our Secret Keeper?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion. "He's a werewolf; he's immune to Legilimency attacks."_

_James shrugged, "He and Sirius were pretty insistent that Peter was the best idea.")_

_(Lily laughed lightly as she dodged Padfoot bounding past after a hissing yellow cat, a giggling year old baby Harry kept on the large black dog's back by a sticking charm as they chased after poor Snitch. "Honestly Sirius, stop torturing poor old Snitch, he's getting too old for this."_

_Padfoot barked._

_Lily chuckled, adjusting the sandwich platter in her arms and continued into the living room where James and Remus sat. "Peter gone to visit his mother again?" She asked as she placed the plate on the coffee table and took a seat beside James on the couch._

_"Yeah, poor Mrs.Pettigrew come down with dragon pox again." James said, slinging an arm over Lily's shoulder, shoving one of the tuna sandwiches in his mouth with the other._

_Remus chuckled tiredly, "Thank you, Lily." He said, taking a ham sandwich for himself._

_"You'd think she'd be immune by now." James added._

  
_"She_ is _getting on in years, James." Remus reminded him.)_  


_(Lily laughed as she lifted her giggling baby off her husband's chest, ignoring the Gryffindor-coloured bubbles that were floating around her head. "Bedtime for my baby boy," She cooed, nuzzling her son's downy-soft curls._

_Harry giggled, pudgy hands wrapping in her dark red hair._

_James grinned, tossing his want onto the couch as he stood, pecking his wife on the lips then kissing his son's forehead, they started making their way to the stairs together._

_That was when the house shook around them._

_"Lily," James' hazel eyes moved from the shaking door to his wife and son. "It's him. Take Harry and run."_

_Lily hesitated, green eyes watering as she hugged a confused Harry to her chest, then fled, running up the stairs towards the nursery._

_The Warded nursery._

_She knew the Wards on Harry's room wouldn't last long; they were nothing compared to the Wards she had put up in Potter Manor when she had had eight months to prepare. But they would hold long enough for her to do what she needed to do._

_She slammed to door to the nursery shut, feeling the Wards lock in place as she put her baby into his crib, she rummaged around the room until she found the ritual knife hiding amongst Harry's socks. With a quick, clean cut, blood bloomed in her palm, and she set to work._

Sowuli _was painted on Harry's forehead, starting at his hairline and down over his eye._  


Urus _and_ Eywas _on his crib, followed by_ Hagall _,_ Teiwaz _,_   _and_ Pertho _on the floor around it._  


Ingwaz _was sketched onto Harry's chest._  


  
_Finally, Lily painted_ Jera _over her own heart._  


  
_She could already feel the power of the sacrificial magic pulsing around her, connecting her to the_ Othala _James had gotten tattooed over his chest for this exact reason._  


  
_"_ Avada Kadavra _!" She could feel it when Voldemort's spell connected with James, killing his body, and she sobbed, James' magic wrapped around her and their son. His bravery wouldn't be forgotten._  


_The Dark Lord was coming for her baby._

_"Harry... Harry, you are so loved... So, so loved..." He voice cracked as she stared into her son's uncomprehending green eyes. "Harry, mama loves you, dada loves you... Harry, be safe. Be strong."_

_The door was blown off its hinges, and Lily spun, trowing herself in front of her baby. "Not Harry!" She cried, "Not Harry, please! Not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl!" Voldemort hissed, "Stand aside, now!"_

_Lily refused to move, the runic magic was charging. "Not Harry! Please no! Take me! Kill me instead!"_

_"This is my last warning!"_

_"Not Harry, please! Have mercy! Have mercy! Not Harry! I'll do anything! Not my baby!"_

_"Stand aside," Voldemort ordered, leveling his wand at her chest. "Stand aside girl!"_

_Lily would not move, her eyes blazed with DETERMINATION, and her chin set stubbornly, tears streaming down her pale face._

  
_"_ Avada Kedavra _!"_  


_Green light blazed towards her, and Lily didn't even flinch._

_Her body crumpled to the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut._

_Sacrificial magic filled the room, fueled by the DETERMINATION and BRAVERY of little Harry's parents, a shield of pure SOUL magic wrapping protectively around the little boy._

_Voldemort, unknowing of what he had caused, turned his wand to the baby in the crib, who stared up at him with innocent confusion; he was still too young to know exactly what death meant._

  
_"_ Avada Kedavra _!"_  


  
_The Killing Curse connected with the baby's forehead, causing him to scream in pain as the_ Sowuli _rune was burned into his flesh by the powerful magic, and then rebound, back towards the caster, strength behind it tripled from the double sacrifice preformed by Harry's parents._  


_Voldemort screamed as his corporal body was destroyed, his SOUL shattering in two but never fading._

_Harry continued to cry, blood dripping down his face.)_

 

* * *

**_Omake: Ink and Error_  
**

* * *

 

Years ago, as a small child lay dying in the snow, his final wish for love and his pure desperation not to die gave the strength a fading blood protection needed to act to save his life, it called upon the SOULs of his sacrificed parents to give it the rest of the power it needed.

The child's human body was already dying, but magic was known to work miracles in the time of need; it could hold the body together, but for that to work the child needed a corporal body made of magic, and the only beings to have bodies made of magic were those that were called monsters.

Magic was lucky that this was a child of a prophesy and favoured by Death's Reapers - otherwise it would have never been aloud to do what it was about to do.

It was going to change a juvenile SOUL's base code from that of a human's to a monster - or a hybrid at least.

Well, now that his tiny body was pure magic, he'd need more SOUL magic than he already had.

Good job it could siphon off the little SOUL shard embedded in the child's Rune Scar.

A being known as Error grumbled, lifting the small child into his arms as his counter-part went to work. ~~**"WhY dId I lEt YoU tAlK mE iNtO tHiS... ...i HaTe AnOmAlIeS."**~~  


Ink giggled, fiddling with the tiny Prophesy Child's now white hair as he re-wrote the small child's entire being, " _ **because i asked~**_ " He smiled mischievously. " _ **also 'cause Reaper threatened to take away your toys and leave you with Fresh in the Void for the next millennium~ he's got a soft spot for this kid!**_ "

Error scowled.

" _ **awww~ c'mon Error, you can see why, can't you?~ his SOUL is so pure! and oh- his eyes are so beautiful!**_ "

With a huff, despite agreeing with his counterpart, Error turned, opening up a doorway into the Void.

" _ **oh! this is so exciting! i can't wait to see where this timeline leads!**_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thinkstockphotos.co.uk/image/stock-illustration-futhark-runic-alphabet-and-its/471025464
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, I brought Error!Sans and Ink!Sans into the story, with mentions of Reaper!Sans and Fresh!Sans.  
> Also, Asriel bleats when he gets nervous, no one can tell me otherwise.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Bright New Future...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the writer has an excuse to write a Scottish accent.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 14**

 

* * *

 

Frisk closed their eyes, tilting their head towards the early morning sunlight as they took a deep breath of the fresh air. They hadn't even thought that they had missed the sun so much, they realized as the warm brush against their tanned skin, the trees surrounding Mount Ebott rustled as an actual breeze, carrying the scent of fresh rain and early morning frost, blew through the leaves.

  
_Ah, the Scottish Highlands,_ Frisk hadn't even realized how much they had missed the sight.

Green for as far as the eye could see, craggy rock popping up here and there, and a faint mist covering the land.

Their monsters stood beside them, looking out over the world that some of them had never seen before, staring at shock at the sunlight peaking through the clouds.

"Oh my." Toriel gasped, one paw holding onto Asriel's like a life-line, the other holding one of Frisk's small hands as she took in the sight.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore's voice was lighter than ever before, tears in his red eyes.

"Wow... it's e-even better than on TV." said Alphys from her place beside Undyne. "WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!"

"Frisk... you LIVE with this?!" Undyne said in amazement, and Frisk nodded.

_Born and raised._

"The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh!" The Royal Guard Captain said, tilting her head back and allowing the wind to blow her red hair out. "I really feel alive!"

"HEY SANS... WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?"

Dauphin giggled, hands intertwined in his brothers', and Sans grinned.

" **we call that 'the sun', my friend.** "

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE!!!" Papyrus bounced on the balls of his feet like an excitable toddler. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!"

" _It feels so nice..._ " Dauphin muttered, green eyes almost looking gold as he stared at the sun.

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore agreed.

Toriel smiled, "Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next." She reminded the other Boss Monster.

"Oh, right." Asgore chuckled. "Everyone... The is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk..." He turned to the young human, releasing his son's hand to crouch down in front of them. "I have something to ask of you."

Frisk turned from the greenery to look at the king, a smile on their face.

"Will you act as our ambassador to humans?"

Frisk nodded, their smile widening.

"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!" Papyrus said, throwing his fists into the air in triumph. "I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" He rushed off with a cackle of "NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Sans snorted, and Dauphin sighed.

" _We should probably go get him._ "

" **welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble.** " Sans said in amusement, " **see you guys.** "

" _Meet us at the bottom of the mountain._ " Dauphin told the others, then the two were gone, space rippling around them.

"Man," Undyne sighed, looking at the dust cloud that was Papyrus running down the side of Mount Ebott. "Do I have to do EVERYTHING? PAPYRUS, WAIT!!!"

"Hey, Undyne!!" Alphys squeaked, running after her. "Wait up!!"

Frisk giggled.

Asgore chuckled awkwardly, "Whoops." He shifted, glancing between his ex-wife and the way other monsters left. "Uh, should I do something?"

Toriel frowned.

Asriel grinned widely.

"Well," Asgore began to sweat nervously. "Gotta go!"

"Mom?" Asriel said, looking up as his mother as his father fled, "Should I go after him? I know you wanted to talk to Frisk."

Toriel smiled, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. "Go make sure your father doesn't trip on that ridiculous cape of his."

"Got it!" Asriel shot Frisk a wink, "See ya later!"

Toriel smiled as she watched her son leave, "It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." She said fondly, and Frisk laughed. "Frisk... you came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not?"

Frisk shifted, biting their lip, unsure of how to tell her that _no_ , they didn't have somewhere to return to. Everything they had once owned was gone, their dead parents' apartment had had a new family living in it for years.

These monsters were the closest thing they'd had to a family since they were seven years old.

Toriel's violet eyes softened, "What will you do now?"

Frisk's eyes burned with DETERMINATION.

"...I want to stay with you."

 

* * *

 

Dauphin smiled as he leaned over a clump of small blue, star-shaped flowers that were growing out of the rocky ledge, black hands running over the soft petals in awe. " _How pretty...!_ " He murmured. He wasn't very far behind the other monsters, having stopped to look at the pretty flowers that were growing on the mountain.

A crack split the air, and Dauphin didn't even get the chance to react.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Dauphin let out a cry of alarm and pain when some sort of rope that reeked of magic wrapped around him, sending him falling to the ground in a painful slide.

_They burned!_

The young monster sobbed in pain, squirming in an attempt to get the painful magic off of him, only succeeding in making them tighten around him, squeezing the breath from his lungs.

" **dauphin!** " Sans' voice cried out, and Dauphin could already hear the beginning of Sans' SOUL theme playing as he rushed towards him, the sound of his Gaster Blasters powering up filled the air.

"Great Goddess!" A different voice cried, "Let the wee bairn go, Campbell! He's in pain, ye dobber! _Finite Incantatum_!"

And just like that, the ropes were gone, and Dauphin let out a small cough.

A human with dark orange curls and blue eyes was leaning over him, a worried frown on his face as he helped Dauphin sit up with freckled hands. "Ye aw right there, barra?" He asked, and it took a moment for Dauphin to work out what exactly the man was saying.

" **L E T   H I M   G O.** "

Oh, Sans was angry, his eye was glowing a furious blue as he appeared behind Dauphin, smile gone.

The man let go immediately, holding his hands up, and Dauphin felt Sans' skeletal hands scooping him off the ground and holding him protectively to the skeleton's chest. Dauphin hiccuped fearfully, curling closer to his older brother.

"A wisna hurtin' yer wee bairn." The human said slowly, coughing a little, almost like he was clearing his throat, and when he spoke next, his words were a little easier to understand. "It was auld Campbell over there, the bampot, who tossed the spell."

Dauphin and Sans followed the human's gaze to where another man, this one older with graying black hair and gray eyes, stood surrounded by a cage of bones and spears, staring down a furious Papyrus and Undyne.

"Ahm Auror Inigo McGonagall, that's me partner; Archibald Campbell, we were responding t'a large surge of magic oot on the mountain." The orange haired human said, looking around nervously as the other monsters reached the clearing, his eyes widened. "Ye must be monsters. From the legends."

"Indeed," Asgore rumbled as he stepped into the clearing, Asriel, Toriel, and Frisk close behind him. He was frowning as he stared at the dark-haired man trapped by bones and Undyne's glowing spears. "I am King Asgore, perhaps you'd like to tell me why exactly you attacked a child who was doing nothing more than looking at flowers."

Campbell glared, "Listen here, you're not in-"

"Hawd yer wheeshd Campbell, yer not helping." Auror McGonagall interrupted, then turned to Asgore slowly, lowering his head in a small bow. "Ahm very sorry about him, yer Highness."

Asgore's frown softened slightly, "Thank you... Auror McGonagall, was it? And you're both... sages?"

"Yissir, and Wizards sir. We haven't been going by 'Sage' for quite a time." McGonagall said, "Campbell's a sassenach - an Englishman. They're not as knowledgeable aboot the legends, y'see. And they're a bit... backwards in their thinkin'."

"Oh?" Asgore raised an eyebrow, and McGonagall sighed, running a hand through his orange hair.

"Aye. They be very racist, ta put it plain an' simple." The human admitted, ignoring Campbell's furious glare. "I'm Scottish, see, and th' wife's fae Germany... an' we git it pree' bad... But," He sighed "Yer... not human. Te them ye be lower than dirt."

"T-That's horrible!" Alphys squeaked, and McGongall nodded.

"Ah take it the Barrier was broken?" His accent, must have been Scottish Dauphin thought, seemed to go in and out depending on what he was talking about.

Asgore nodded, "Yes."

McGonagall ran a hand over his face, muttering something under his breath about paperwork and lawyers. "Ah'll git in contact with me aunt. She'll be able ta help ye with talking to the Minister, there's a town not far fae here, Hogsmeade - it's completely magical, and just outside of the school she teaches at." He raised his eyebrow, pulling out a stick from his sleeve - it must have been a wand. "Ah'm jist casting a Patronus te send Aunt Minnie a message." He assured them when everyone stiffened.

 

* * *

 

Auror McGonagall's aunt, Minerva, met them in Hogsmeade Village; a small wizarding community filled with little thatched cottages and shops nestled under the shadow of a grand stone castle - the very one they had seen from a distance at Mount Ebott.

Minerva McGonagall was a stern-looking woman, with gray hair pulled into a bun and green eyes, wearing a deep green robe and a matching conical witch hat. "Good morning," She greeted as they approached, her eyes glaring at any human who gawked at the group of monsters and two aurors. "Inigo tells me that the Barrier has broken."

Dauphin ducked shyly behind Sans' back as the witch's pale green eyes surveyed them.

Asgore stepped forward, easily falling into his role as King, Frisk at his side. "It has, you must be Professor McGonagall. I am King Asgore, and this little one is Frisk, our human ambassador, and the one we have to thank for our freedom."

Frisk dipped their head respectfully.

"A pleasure, King Asgore" The Professor smiled. "As Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I welcome you back to the surface world. But I find I do have to ask of your intension, the only thing we know of your kind is what we've heard from the legends."

"They haven't done anything without being provoked first, Auntie." Auror McGongall piped up, "Anyway, Ah goat te be gawn back ta the Ministry with Campbell, Amelia'll be wantin' te give him a talking-to about attackin' unarmed bairns. It was nice meeting ye," He looked down at Dauphin, a small smile on his face. "Sorry again fer this dunderhead, laddie."

Dauphin blushed, " _I-it's fine..._ " He muttered shyly.

Auror Inigo McGonagall winked and herded his protesting partner away.

"Auror McGonagall is correct, ma'am." Asgore said, red eyes flashing in the sunlight. "We wish for nothing more than to settle on the surface, we don't want any fighting, but we will fight back if our children are threatened."

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly at his words, "Understandable. Now, why don't we head to the castle, Headmaster Dumbledore will want to talk to you there about opening the magically-sealed monster village in the Forbidden Forest."

Dauphin blinked, his eyebrows furrowing. " _...Dumbledore...?_ " He muttered quietly under his breath, his thoughts flashing back to his mother's story.

"There's a monster village?!" Asriel squeaked, then blushed when everyone's attention was turned to him.

The Professor smiled, "Yes, it has been there since the time of the Founders. Helga Hufflepuff was good friends with monsters before the War, and she bordered off the entire area after the Barrier was erected."

"Helga?" Toriel repeated, violet eyes widening. "I remember her... And it wasn't always called the Forbidden Forest... It was quite beautiful from what I can remember."

McGonagall dipped her head, "Because of Hufflepuff's clause in the Hogwarts Charter, with monsters back on the surface, the entire forest belongs to you." As an after thought, she added. "Ever since then, however, the forest has been overrun, it will take some hard work to return it to its former beauty."

Asgore chuckled, "We are not afraid of hard work."

" **...i am.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs, yay!
> 
>  
> 
> https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Glossary_of_Scottish_slang_and_jargon
> 
> http://www.plantlife.org.uk/scotland/wild_plants/plant_species_scotland/?ent=197  
> The flowers Dauphin was looking at.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Monster Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor McGonagall hadn't been lying when she had said it would take a lot of work to clean up the 'Forbidden Forest'.
> 
> 'Mr. H Potter  
> The Green Bedroom  
> The Royal Palace  
> Forbidden Forest  
> Scotland'  
> Dumbledore choked.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 15**

 

* * *

**~~Pretty Much A Filler Chapter~~**

* * *

****  


Professor McGonagall hadn't been lying when she had said it would take a lot of work to clean up the 'Forbidden Forest', Dauphin noted while they were led through the dark forest by the man Dumbledore had introduced as Hagrid (who seemed almost star-struck at the sight of the monsters) before he and Asgore had waved the group ahead of them.

" _...Miss Muffet is going to love this place._ " Dauphin muttered under his breath as he watched yet another giant spider scuttle away from the group of monsters. " _She'll be running the place in no time._ "

Frisk giggled.

"And here we are." Hagrid grunted from the front of the group, coming to a stop. "Helga Hufflepuff 'erself made this, been here fer as long as Hogwarts."

Before them stood a glittering wall of yellow magic. Within, barely visible, was a beautifully crafted stone arch and high stone walls, but Dauphin couldn't see any further than that.

"It's pre' big, Ah'll tell ya tha'." Hagrid was saying, "Ah've never been past 'ere."

Toriel hummed, stepping forward. "Thank you Mister Hagrid, for showing us the way here." She smiled, and the large man blushed behind his thick beard. "I am familiar with Helga's magic," She hummed, running one paw over the yellow shield, which immediately rippled under her touch, and Toriel's smile widened. "Oh, I see... designed only to allow monsters to take it down. So like Helga... She would have placed rune stones around the perimeter."

Alphys made her way forward, eyes sparkling with awe. "I-I've never seen anything like this!"

The former Queen chuckled, "Helga was quite the Rune Mistress if I remember correctly. Let's see..." She studied the shield, "Four rune stones... As long as it's a monster of the Royal Line who removes at least one of them, the shield will come down... Very impressive work, Helga." She began walking along the edge of the dome, keeping one paw on it the entire time until finally she paused with a quiet triumphant noise.

Moments later, the Ward dissolved.

"Amazing!" Alphys breathed.

 

* * *

 

The village was old, but in perfect condition, something they could thank Helga Hufflepuff's gift with runes for Toriel had told them, leading them onto the well-lit cobblestone path. It was the only clearing in the Forest (and therefore the only thing that actually got any sunlight), and it stretched on for a long time.

At the very center of the village was the tallest building - the Royal Palace.

Sure, it could use some updating, like electricity and new glass for windows, as well as new plants and crops would need to be grown; add some colour other than the gray and browns of the stone and/or wooden buildings, and it could begin to feel like home..

Toriel had an almost nostalgic smile on her face as she led them through the wide streets, telling of how the monster village used to be so much more colourful, with magical tapestries hanging on windows, and how the market square outside the castle used to bustle with life every weekend, monster and humans alike bartering their wares. Apparently the Forbidden Forest used to be much smaller, tended to by centaurs, and the area around the village walls used to be farm land. It was a very open space, magically expanded for houses and shops to be scattered around it, all with enough room for their own lawn and gardens, one of many that had once been placed all around the world; this one being the biggest and the home of the royal family.

Apparently in the early years of Hogwarts before the war, monster and human children alike attended, something Helga Hufflepuff had insisted upon, where they were taught away from the prying eyes of the growing hostility between non-magical humans and anything magical.

Dauphin found the entire thing fascinating.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, but surely, the monster village (still unnamed yet) began to fill, magic aiding in moving and updating the town. Soon, light posts were erected, furniture was added, and gardens grown.

It had been decided that Frisk's monster family would all move into the royal palace together (although it was soon no longer considered the 'royal palace' after Toriel had put her foot down, saying that it needed to look more like a home and that Asgore could put his throne outside in the plaza, _thank you very much_ ). The building's walls were replaced with warm dark red stones instead of slate gray, the cold stone floors replaced by wood. What used to be the throne room became to communal living room and dining room, the upper floor converted to living spaces, all overlooking the family room if one just opened their door.

The three children were all quite pleased with the development; it was like a giant sleepover after all, and they'd be able to stay together.

Dauphin himself was still living with his brothers in a way, they had their own wing after all, with a more private living room that connected to three bedrooms (he was excited to be getting his own bedroom for the first time in his life) and a bathroom.

Alphys had claimed what had once been the underground vault, converting it into her own lab and bedroom, no one but Undyne dared risk venturing down there until the Royal Scientist assured them it was safe.

Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Frisk lived in what had once been the royal wing, Toriel only agreeing to share a living space with her ex-husband so that Asriel and Frisk wouldn't have to choose between the two, but had claimed her own bedroom. Frisk and Asriel shared a bedroom, having begged their parents for bunk-beds (Frisk got the bottom with a blue and purple striped comforter they had chosen out, and Asriel got the top, choosing a soft gold for his blankets paired with dark green pillows and comforter), their door separating Asgore's room from Toriel's.

Undyne's wing... well Dauphin had never been in it, and considering the crashes and screams coming from within, he wasn't sure he wanted to -but from what Papyrus had told him, the Head of the Royal Guard had converted her 'living room' into a dual dojo/kitchen area.

(Mettaton fluttered in and out, having moved into an old farm house with his cousin, Napstablook, and was busy helping the ghost monster move the family snail farm onto the surface.)

Dauphin grinned proudly, wiping sweat from his brow as he stepped back to survey his new bedroom. The floor was covered by a soft moss green carpet over his hardwood floor, his twin-sized bed had a comforter of checkered blues and greens, his walls painted a cream colour as to not clash with his dark oak furniture. He could feel Lily's pleasure with the room she had helped him colour-code and choose out furniture for (she had also taken over Sans' room decorating so Dauphin's oldest brother would actually do the work, and had made sure Papyrus didn't paint his entire room an eye-searing orange).

Dauphin was quite pleased with the outcome of his room- other, smaller things could be added as time went on.

Gaster stirred, muttering sleepily about chemistry sets and science text books, before going back to his resting.

 

* * *

 

" _Good morning..._ " Dauphin muttered sleepily as he entered the large, communal kitchen where Toriel was happily setting to work making breakfast, Frisk and Asriel snoozing face-down on the table, an untouched plate of fruit between them.

"Oh," She looked up from the recipe book she was checking to wave him to the table. "Good morning, Dauphin. Are your brothers up yet?"

Dauphin shook his head as he climbed into his usual seat beside Frisk and Asriel, neither stirring as the continued to snore. " _Papyrus will be up soon for his training with Undyne, but Sans probably won't wake up for a few more hours._ "

Toriel frowned, "Oh my, that won't do... We have a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore and the faculty at Hogwarts scheduled for this morning about enrolling monster children and adding a few monster-centered classes." She said, glancing back at the recipe she was following. "But I suppose we can let Sans sleep awhile longer."

Dauphin nodded, snatching an apple slice off the fruit plate. " _What kind of classes are you thinking about?_ "

"Monster History and SOUL Magic mainly," Toriel explained, "More can be added later on, too. And I'd like to talk to them some more about cleaning up the forest for farm land, so we can open trade once more with the local magical and non-magical societies."

The young monster hummed, barely looking up as he poked at Asriel's fuzzy cheek, grinning when the other child tried to swat at him but fell short. " _Has Asgore decided on what to call the town yet?_ " Dauphin asked, moving on to munch on a grape as soon as he finished with the apple.

"I believe he wished to ask Frisk for their input." Toriel explained, "After all, he is terrible at choosing names."

The two shared a laugh, both remembering how their capital had once been called _New Home_.

 

* * *

 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was a master of chess strategy; he liked having all his pawns on the board where he could see them, and move them to his liking.

So when Harry Potter vanished without a trace over the christmas holidays when he was six years, one could easily say, with confidence, that Albus wasn't very pleased, and he was forced to spend the next ten years covering up the Boy-Who-Lived's disappearance, while also going out searching for the boy alone; and even after so long of searches performed when Albus could slip away without suspicion, the trail went cold that cold winter of Harry Potter's sixth year.

But Albus Dumbledore was not anything if not patient.

Harry Potter would be turning eleven this year, after all; the self-dictating quill that had been writing down students' addresses since the beginning of Hogwarts was his last resort.

He was forced to turn away from the quill that was slowly scribbling it's way through the 'N' names when there was a knock at his door, and the Headmaster sighed, remembering he had a meeting with the former Queen of the monsters scheduled for that morning.

"Come in!" Albus called, quickly pasting on his front of the grandfatherly Headmaster of Hogwarts when the door opened, allowing for Minerva to enter, followed by Queen Toriel, a... walking skeleton(?), and three children; the human, he reminded himself, was Frisk, the child who had helped free the monsters, the white-furred in lime green one would be the young Prince, but Dumbledore didn't know who the last child holding onto the skeleton's hand was. "Ah, Queen Toriel, welcome! Thank you Minerva, my dear girl."

With a small dip of her head, his Deputy Headmistress ducked out of his office, off to finish up writing her itinerary and class plans for that year.

"Please, just Toriel, Headmaster." Toriel said, "And these are my children, Frisk and Asriel. And finally," She gestured to the skeleton and the gray-skinned child with shoulder-length white hair, "Sans his youngest brother, Dauphin."

The child, Dauphin, kept his head down the entire time, curly hair shielding his face, but Albus caught a glimpse of bright green eyes peering at him shrewdly from under white bangs.

"... **a pleasure.** " The skeleton drawled, eerie grin never leaving his face, growing sharper by the second.

Dumbledore didn't know why, but that grin sent shivers down his spine.

 

* * *

 

Albus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when the door closed behind the monsters and their young ambassador; three hours later and he had agreed to adding in monster-centered classes to the Hogwarts timetable, as well as allow older, teenaged monsters to join their year groups among the human students.

(It looked like the blue-wearing skeleton would be returning to Hogwarts to join the 7th Years, and his two younger brothers would be in 6th Year and 1st Year...)

It would interfere with his plans, but Albus could work around that.

With another deep sigh, the Headmaster took a long, calming sip from the warm honeyed tea a house elf had dropped off for him, eyes moving to where the quill was writing it's way through the 'W's. With a small hum, the old man shuffled through the pile of envelopes in search of the 'P's.

_Patil... Patil... Parkinson... Perks... Unimportant... Unimportant... Ah!_

**Mr. H Potter**

**The Green Bedroom**

**The Royal Palace  
**

**Forbidden Forest**

**Scotland**

Dumbledore choked.

 

* * *

**Omake: The Itsy-Bitsy Spider Queen**

* * *

****  


 

_(Dauphin hadn't been wrong when he'd said Muffet would love the forest.)_

The spider monster giggled as she skipped through the shadows, her spiders trailing behind her. Her destination?

The Acromantula nest.

She sniffed as she swatted away a particularly brave Acromantula who had decided she would make a tasty meal - _how rude!_  


These giant spiders needed a stern talking to about _manners!_  


And Muffet was prepared to give it. She couldn't have these unsophisticated slobs making a mess of her reputation, after all!

It was hard enough getting customers as it was, and giant spiders trying to eat little monster children and paying customers wasn't helping matters!


	16. Chapter 16 - Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry, my dear boy-"  
> "My name isn't Harry!"

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 16**

 

* * *

 

They were enjoying a late but well-cooked dinner when there was a knock on the door.

Dauphin blinked around his mouthful of stew, _Who would be dropping by at this time?_ He wondered, " _I'll get it,_ " He muttered to the others at the table, shoving himself way and dropping off his chair.

Who ever it was knocked again, this time louder.

" _Coming!_ " He called, trotting towards the front door as conversations resumed. With a small sigh, the young monster swung the door open to come face-to-face with Headmaster Dumbledore.

Dauphin stuttered in alarm, green eyes wide, as the old man's gaze immediately snapped to the lightning-bolt scar stretching across his forehead.

"Harry, my dear boy-"

" _My name isn't Harry!_ "

The house went silent.

A small ripple of space behind him signaled to Dauphin that Sans had teleported to his side.

" **what did you want, headmaster?** "His older brother asked, the humour in his voice carrying a threatening undertone, and Dauphin ducked behind Sans' back. " **it's pretty late for a house call, no?** "

"Ah, I'm merely wondering why Harry Potter isn't at home with his Aunt and Uncle," Dumbledore demurred, blue eyes never leaving Dauphin's hidden form. "They're quite worried about the poor boy, ever since he ran away-"

" **L I A R.** "

Dumbledore blinked, "Pardon me?"

Sans' grin widened, sharp and predatory. " **you heard me.** "

The Headmaster frowned, eyes flicking from Sans to Dauphin. "Come along now, Harry. Your Aunt and Uncle will be happy to have you back under their roof."

" _NO!_ " Dauphin cried, ducking away from Dumbledore's grabbing hand.

Before he could blink Asgore, Undyne, and Toriel were looming between them and Papyrus was tugging him away from the Headmaster, protectively pushing him towards where Asriel and Frisk pulled him back into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Sans grinned threateningly up at the Headmaster of Hogwarts, blue magic sparking around his eye towards the man who had had the _gall_ to suggest taking his baby brother back to the family that had nearly killed him.

"-as Harry Potter's magical guardian-"

"A term that means nothing," Asgore interrupted. "The boy called _Harry Potter_ doesn't exist anymore."

"Dauphin has been legally adopted, Headmaster." Toriel said, easily waving off the human's protests. "Now, I believe you came here to deliver the childrens' Hogwarts letters? Because that is, _legally_ , the only reason you would have to be here."

Dumbledore frowned, blue eyes flashing as he rummaged around in his red and gold robes to pull out five letters.

Sans took them, brow raising sarcastically when his eyes landed on the name printed on the top letter. " **his name's not harry. his name is _dauphin_ , and he's my little brother.**" 

"That is his legal name. The name he was born with." 

" **harry potter died when he was six years old. _murdered_ by those _relatives_ you keep saying 'miss him'.** " Sans said lowly, bony fists shaking around the parchment.

Asgore looked at the letters, his own eyebrow raising as he read it. "Dauphin is a legal citizen under my protection, Headmaster Dumbledore. His name was legally changed five years ago when Sans and Papyrus adopted him." The King frowned, "His name will require being changed on your records, I believe."

Dumbledore frowned, " _Yes_ ," He bit out. "My... mistake."

Toriel nodded, pleased. "Thank you, Headmaster, have an enjoyable rest of your summer."

" ** _dauphin,_ papyrus and i are looking forward to it.** " Sans drawled, the passive-aggressive sarcasm oozing from his voice as he went about slamming the door in the man's face and locking it with his magic.

He knew for a fact that this wasn't over.

Dumbledore would be back.

 

* * *

 

" **so... _diagon ally_ , really?**" Sans drawled as the group, consisting of him, Papyrus, Dauphin, Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel made their way through the wizarding shopping district, the humans parting like the Red Sea in that Bible thing that a lot of humans believed in - _he was a scientist and while he didn't believe the story himself, to each their own, really_ \- " **at least i know when i'm making a pun.** "

Dauphin giggled, green eyes wide as he surveyed the cobblestoned district. " _Oh! Oh! Sans! Look at that! Owls! Can we get one?_ "

Papyrus gasps at the sight, and quickly agrees with their youngest brother. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISH FOR A PET!!! ONE JUST AS AMAZING AS I!!!"

Sans' mind is already running through the possibilities for pranks that would come from a pet.

"Mom! Mom! Look! Ice cream!" Asriel bounces on his feet, pointing excitedly at the building labeled  _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ , and Frisk beams.

"ICE CREAM?!!!"

Toriel just laughs, easily keeping the younger monsters and one human together. "We can get ice cream after your school supplies." She promises and everyone cheers.

" **what first tori?** " Sans asks, looking down at his own school supplies list labeled under the name 'Sans Osseus' - he had had fun coming up with that surname, which meant _skeleton_ in Latin, for himself and his brothers to use on the Surface, where apparently it was a requirement.

"Hmm..." The former Queen, and his current pun buddy, hummed, glancing at the 1st Year requirements. "Robes, I believe. It seems to be the easiest, Professor McGonagall mentioned a Madam Malkin's..."

They found _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ easily enough. The woman who ran it was squat and cheerful, but her smile grew strained when she saw exactly _who_ her new customers were when she shuffled into the front.

Sans' grin widened in amusement as Madam Malkin stuttered, her face pale, and Toriel took pity on the woman.

"We're here for Hogwarts uniforms." Goat Mom said politely.

"G-got the lot here." The human squeaked. "F-for how m-many?"

"Five." Toriel gestured to the group. "We'll also need spares."

The group, minus Toriel, was herded into the back of the store, and Madam Malkin focused her attention on Frisk, being the only human in their midst.

"First Year, dearie?" She asked, "A young man your age just finished up. Oh, you'll look just darling in the uniform. Many young girls just like you adore the skirts."

Frisk frowned, hands flying through signs.

Asriel looked at Madam Malkin, translating. "Frisk doesn't want a skirt - they want pants."

"She can speak for herself, can she not?" The human blustered, obviously not understanding what the young monster was trying to say.

Frisk's expression fell and they hunched into themself, hurt and tearful.

Sans frowned.

" _Frisk doesn't speak, ma'am._ " Dauphin said quietly, his eyes narrowed. " _Not to people like you._ "

" **the kid's not a girl, and they don't appreciate being misgendered.** " Sans added, " **listen, we're just here for robes. measure us and what not, then we'll be outta your hair.** "

"Policy states-" She went silent when four glares landed on her. "B-but tradition...!"

" _Fine then,_ " Dauphin's eyes narrowed. " _But if Frisk has to wear a skirt, I'll take one as well._ "

 

* * *

 

Dauphin was quite pleased with himself when he stepped out of Madam Malkin's in his new Hogwarts uniform, a skirt swishing around his knees. He twirled experimentally a few times, " _This is actually really comfortable._ " He said.

" **looks good on ya, kiddo.** " Sans agreed, his grin widening, he looked pretty classy with his slacks, sweater vest, and black robe.

Frisk flounced out of the store, content despite the fact that they were wearing the skirt, a large smile on their face. They pecked Dauphin on the cheek, grinning proudly when he blushed, then looped their arms with him and Asriel.

"What a rude lady." Asriel muttered mutinously, looking moments away from going _'God of Hyperdeath_ ' and blowing the small shop off the map.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Papyrus patted Dauphin on the head as he passed.

Toriel laughed, exiting Madam Malkin's behind the rest of the group. "To Ollivander's next for wands, I suppose?"

" _Then to the pet store?_ " Dauphin asked hopefully, and Toriel smiled.

"Then we can go to the pet store."

The group cheered.

 

* * *

 

They returned home just after lunch, their school supplies bought and pets tucked securely into their cages.

Dauphin had chosen a young snowy owl chick that had taken a shine to him the moment they had entered the pet store, having swooped out of the rafters and settled quite comfortably in his hair. According to the confused boy behind the desk she was usually quite orny and refused to let anyone near her.

Dauphin had decided that he'd take her.

He named her Hedwig.

Frisk had grown attached to a fluffy black kitten, apparently half-kneazle and very intelligent, with shocking golden eyes. It was a beast and very bloodthirsty, if Dauphin was honest, but seemed to dote on the human that had picked it out and the name Buttercup was a surprisingly fitting. Asriel, on the other hand, had hesitated in the store, not knowing what he wanted, but in the end chose Buttercup's white pawed, green eyed sibling, christening the little black ball of fluff as Rara.

The two had also chosen out matching cat beds for the kittens, to place in their bedroom.

Papyrus, oddly enough, had found his pet in a toad. Declaring it awesome and great, and had promptly named it Spaghetti... _?_  


And Sans... Sans hadn't chosen out a pet, explaining that he "already had one in mind".

(Dauphin feared a little for his sanity)

Undyne and Alphys greeted the group from the couch as they walked in, and Papyrus ran off to put Spaghetti the Toad in his room.

"Hey, punks!" The fish monster called, grinning widely. "Alphys got our TV set up! You won't believe how much channels there are on this thing! It's amazing!"

" **oh?** " Sans wandered over, interested.

"There's even anime channels!!" She blinked, "Oh, nice skirt, brat. Looks good on you."

Dauphin blushed slightly, busying himself with setting up Hedwig's new perch and letting the owl out of her cage. She nipped his fingers, unhappy with the fact she had been forced into it, and Dauphin apologized immediately to his beautiful owl, promising her bacon in the morning.

She was pleased, and shook out her feathers, hopping onto the perch.

"H-how did it go?" Alphys asked.

"We... had a bit of an argument with the lady in the robe shop." Asriel admitted, scratching Rara's chin and letting him down to explore his new home.

The cat was immediately bowled over by his sibling, and the two rolled away hissing and spitting.

Frisk scowled slightly, tugging at the skirt in displeasure at the reminder.

" _You can have my pants, Frisk, if you want?_ " Dauphin offered, smiling shyly. " _I've actually really started liking the feeling of the skirts._ "

Frisk beamed, launching forward and hugging him tightly in thanks.

"W-what about wands? What are they like?" Alphys wondered, and the three children shared grins, pulling out their wands to display them to the scientist.

"Hawthorn wood," Asriel listed as Alphys studied them. "Unicorn hair, thirteen inches. Frisk got willow wood, dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches."

" _Holly wood, phoenix tail feather, eleven inches._ " Dauphin said.

_("...It is very curious indeed that you are destined for this wand when it's brother... why it's brother gave you that scar.")_

He shivered slightly, pushing Ollivander's words to the back of his mind when Alphys turned expectantly to Sans, who spread his hands in defeat.

" **paps and i didn't get wands. none of them ended up... _STICK-_ ing.**" He told her, and everyone groaned. " **the old man said it's 'cause our magical cores are too old to grow accustomed to using wands properly.** "

"That's fascinating!" Alphys muttered, "I-I wonder if I'd be able to get a wand to study...?"

"You would have to talk to Mr.Ollivander about that." Toriel told her. "He is much more knowledgeable about it than we are."

 

* * *

**Omake: FRESH from the Void**

* * *

****  


 

The _radical_ being known as Fresh cackled as he hopped out of Error's dimensional portal he had... _borrowed_ for the day.

He studied the office he had found himself in with a large, mischievous grin; the portraits shrieked in alarm when they saw him, but a wave of his hand kept them from fleeing, and Fresh got to work, pulling his glitter bombs from his pockets and tossing them around the room, coating everything in startling neon colours.

And he didn't stop there.

He ripped every single old and expensive tome from the shelves, utterly defacing them with his pink sharpie as he continued to search the room for what he had come for...

  
_Ah_! There they were!

Humming the tune of _Nyan Cat_ , and thus summoning his rainbow-producing pet to him in the process from across dimensions (his usual means of traveling, when Error was being _stingy_ with his toys). Fresh and the giant gray, toaster-strudel wearing cat grinned evilly as they loomed over the inconspicuous tan folder in Fresh's hands.

_Reaper would be pleased._

....

....

Albus Dumbledore could have cried.

His office was destroyed! Everything he had collected over the years covered in glitter and paint, the portraits of past Headmasters raving madly about giant cats wearing toast and rainbows.

And worst of all; Harry Potter's file was gone, replaced by a mocking winking smiley face.

**G E T   D U N K E D   O N**


	17. Chapter 17 - Exploring the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster have made it to the Surface, which means its time to explore.
> 
> Sans deals out some well-deserved BAD TIMEs.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

****  


 

Sans must have _known_ that this would happen.

Dauphin could have cried as Papyrus deposited him excitedly in the child seat of the grocery trolley, all but foaming at the mouth when his eyes landed on _The Lane_.

Lane 6

There, in bold black lettering, was a single _dreaded_ word.

**PASTA**

"SPAGHETTI!!! SPAGHETTI!!!" Papyrus gasped, rushing towards the isle, and Dauphin had to hold on for dear life so that he wouldn't be ripped out of the cart by the displaced wind left in their wake. "WOWIE!!! WOWIE!!! SO MUCH NOODLES!!!" He cried in delight.

"Sir..." A timid-looking teenaged employee with mousy brown hair with the start of a mustache said hesitantly, approaching slowly. His badge declared him as 'Karl'. "...I'm sorry, sir. But please don't shout...?" Karl then squeaked when Papyrus' sparkling eyes turned to him,

"D-DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!!" He said, voice a little quieter as he waved frantically towards the shelves full of pastas of every kind.

Dauphin shot him an apologetic look.

"U-um...? T-the pasta, sir?" Karl asked, brown eyes wide as he watched the bouncing skeleton in alarm.

"I KNOW RIGHT??!! THERE'S SO MUCH!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE SO MANY KINDS OF PASTA IN THE WORLD, HUMAN-FRIEND KARL!!!"

"S-sir...?"

"I AM THE PASTA GOD!!!"

 

* * *

 

Dauphin's eyes were practically sparkling.

"What... is it...?" Asriel muttered, unable to look away.

" _I don't know. But I want it._ " Dauphin whispered reverently, then turned to one of the shop assistants watching them in awe from behind the counter. " _Excuse me? What is this?_ " He asked, waving the strange yellow-furred rodent _(?)_ with long ears and a lightning-bolt shaped tail.

"He doesn't know who Pikachu is?" One of the girls whispered mournfully, blue eyes tearing up. "You poor thing."

" _What's a Pikachu?_ "

"Never heard of it."

She sniffed, "Well, let me educate you in the wonders of Pokemon! Gather 'round children Auntie 'Dia will teach you everything she knows."

Dauphin and Asriel scooted forward, eyes wide as she began to weave the great tales of the world of Pokemon.

Needless to say, Dauphin spent his allowance buying the stuffed Pikachu doll, and promised himself he'd start saving up to buy the games.

Someday, he too, would be a Pokemon Master!

 

* * *

 

" _Hey Sans?_ "

The oldest of the three brothers hummed as he shuffled through the department store, palming through clothing in search of everything on Toriel's list, Dauphin trotting alongside him.

Butterscotch? Check.

Flour? Check.

" _T-Those people are looking at us funny..._ "

The skeleton looked up, following his little brother's gaze to where two burly men wearing denim and leather stood glaring at the two monsters in disgust.

" **...how cliche.** " Sans muttered absently. " **i wonder who hired 'em.** "

Dauphin blinked, looking up at him worriedly. " _They won't do anything, will they?_ "

" **just yell at us, i suppose.** " Sans replied, unconcerned as he turned his attention back to their list. He really couldn't be bothered with dealing with more racist humans, he just wanted to go home and try to get some sleep. " **what isle are the pencils down?** "

" _F-Four, I think..._ " Dauphin said, scanning the signs. " _Um... Sans? Those men are heading towards us..._ "

" **just ignore 'em, they want to make a scene.** "

He had promised Toriel he'd stop sending assholes through walls...

" _They're getting closer, Sans._ "

And then one of the men had the gall to bump into his little brother hard enough to send Dauphin's tiny body to the floor.

_Oh fuck no._

Sans stiffened, his previous tiredness gone.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" One man barked, and Dauphin flinched violently.

" **W H Y   D O N ' T   Y O U   W A T C H   W H E R E   Y O U ' R E   G O I N G   I N S T E A D.** " His voice was a low almost feral growl, and the two humans' SOULs flashed blue.

Dauphin scrambled to his feet and ducked behind him as Sans glared at the two struggling humans. " **i would've been fine if you went after me,** " Sans hissed, " **but you went after my kid. I   W O N ' T   L E T   T H A T   S L I D E.** "

Fuck his promise, he had a **BONE** to pick with these morons.

" **Y O U ' R E   I N   F O R   A   B A D   T I M E.** "

As long as he didn't send them through a _wall_ , his promise _was_ still valid.

And Tori would never know.

His phone rang, and a quick look at the caller ID showed that it was Toriel.

" **h-hey tori!** " He greeted nervously, slamming the men against the floor as quietly as he could.

~"Sans. You promised to stop attacking humans."~

" **psssh. i'm not attacking anyone.** "

~" _Sans._ "~

" **...fine.** "

~"Thank you... Oh! And do not forget the eggs!"~

" **...on it.** "

The call ended, and Sans was left staring at his phone, wondering _how_ exactly Toriel had known. He huffed, " **count your lucky goats, _boys_.** " He turned towards the men still on the floor. " **but next time you so much as look at my kid, I   W I L L   F I N D   Y O U.** " He leaned in closer, enjoying the scent of fear that was rolling off the men in waves. " **and i will ruin you.** "

 

* * *

 

Dauphin trailed hesitantly behind Frisk and Asriel, who were leading Asgore around excitably by the hands, as they made their way through the zoo on a sunny Saturday.

The place was packed.

He was forced to hurry forward to catch up, Sans at his side as they weaved through the crowds as they made their way towards the reptile house, Dauphin felt like he was overheating - he really wasn't use to the warmth, having lived in Snowdin, a town where it was always snowing, for the better half his life; the only half he could remember for the longest of time. The reptile house was cool and dark, and Dauphin was glad for this, and very thankful that he had decided to wear a skirt today (something he had begged Sans for more of after trading his uniform trousers for Frisk's skirts).

Sure, he was getting some odd looks for the pale green piece of fabric, but he was used to odd looks by now - he was a monster after all, and humans were weird like that.

"...Make it move!"

Dauphin froze, heart beating loudly in his chest.

No way.

_It couldn't be!_

A fat blond boy was leaning against one of the glass cages, his nose pressed against the barrier as he whined to his father; a large, beefy man with a thick mustache and thinning black hair.

Vernon and Dudley Dursley.

Dauphin ducked behind his brother, breath coming out in panicked gasps as he shivered violently, trying to ward off his growing panic attack.

"Do it again!" Dudley was ordering, and Vernon rapped sharply on the glass.

" _S-Sans! Sans! W-we need to g-go... Get out!_ " Dauphin hiccuped, " _They can't see me! T-they'll kill me!_ "

Sans stiffened, spinning and gathering him into his arms, hugging him protectively to his chest as he shuffled the two of them around a corner and out of the overweight family's line of sight. " **dauphin, kiddo. what did you see?** " Sans asked, gently massaging Dauphin's back as he spoke with one hand, brushing the other through his little brother's white hair.

" _T-T-They... They're h-here, Sans!_ "

" **who's here, babybones?** " He whispered, phalanges rubbing at Dauphin's tears.

" _...The Dursleys..._ "

Sans stiffened, azure/gold flaring to life in his eye socket. " _ **W H A T?**_ "

Dauphin sniffled, burying his face in his brother's black t-shirt (he had laughed when he'd chosen it out at the store - a black shirt with a skeleton on it reading 'You can't skele-run from my skele-puns'. It was Sans' new favourite shirt), shoulders shaking. " _We need to leave Sans! Before they see us!_ " He sobbed fearfully, dissolving into hysterics.

" **babybones... dauphin, breathe... there we go... shhhs... i'm right here...** " Sans' warm voice wrapped around him like a safety blanket as he rocket the sobbing child in his arms back and forth. " **there we go... you'll be okay. i won't let them touch you.** "

Dauphin tightened his grip, burrowing his head into his big brother's collar bones. He felt Sans' chin press against the top of his head. " _Promise?_ " He knew his brother hated making promises and he felt silly for asking... But it was a comfort to his muddled brain.

"... **promise.** "

What Dauphin didn't see, was that with a flash of blue, the glass of the boa constrictor's cage that Dudley Dursley was currently leaning against vanished, sending the fat child tumbling into the area and allowing the snake to escape, and once the fat boy was the only thing in the cage, the glass reappeared, trapping him inside.

Sans' grin widened as he heard the horrified screaming and panicked bangs of the pig trying to escape his new cage, and he hugged his baby brother closer.

_How fitting._

* * *

_  
_   


 

Vernon Dursley was not having a good day.

One could almost say he was having a **bad time**.

First, his Dudders got trapped in the snake pit in some _freak_ accident, then, while trying to get his traumatized son home, his car  _literally_  broke apart the moment he sat in his seat. When he got home, expecting to have his wife cook him a nice meal (sadly, the meals hadn't been quite as good since the Freak had died - perhaps it was the lack of satisfaction that had come with forcing the Boy to cook them meals, then denying him any food and watching him starve) to find that all the food had somehow gone rotten over the few hours they were at the zoo!

He could have brushed it off as coincident, but Vernon Dursley did not believe in coincidences!

And now he couldn't sleep, finding himself just too hungry to be able to rest.

What a terrible feeling it was for him to go to bed hungry! He was a normal, hard-working British man, he should not have to go to bed without dinner!

He stumbled tiredly into the kitchen, planning on getting himself some brandy, when he froze.

**C H I L D   M U R D E R E R**

Burned into his lovely wall and scorched around the edges was just two words, the kitchen was destroyed - stove, dishwasher and fridge gone, and all dishes smashed, cutlery bent out of recognition, and brandy bottles in pieces.

Vernon gasped, clutching his chest as he stumbled away from the sight and towards the living room to sit down.

But the furniture in the family room was torn apart, almost like it had been done by a large animal, stuffing scattered across the floor. All the walls, usually such a beautiful paisley colour, were stained dark red, the colour of blood.

**C H I L D   A B U S E R**

Petunia's fine china collection was shattered, pieces stabbed into every single family portrait on the walls.

**C H I L D   S L A V E R**

**L I A R**

**R A P I S T**

**C H E A T**

**T H E I F**

His nice suits for work were burning in the fireplace, his bank book pages ripped from their bindings and pinned to the walls.

The pictures he had taken of his past secretaries he had drugged and tricked into his bed were scattered across the front lawn where Petunia's rose bushes were torn from the ground, replaced with a tombstone.

**M U R D E R E R**

_Harry James Potter_

_1999-2005_

_Left outside and froze to death after years of abuse at the hands of his Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin._

Vernon screamed.

......

....

Sans hummed cheerfully as he pattered through the kitchen early the next morning, a satisfied grin on his skeletal face.

He felt _so_ much better now.


	18. Chapter 18 - Hogwarts Doesn't Know What It's Getting Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to Hogwarts

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

****  


Dauphin frowned as he looked around the busy Platform, shuffling closer to Sans and Papyrus as he did so. " _Why do we have to take the train? We literally live directly behind the castle._ " He grumbled mutinously.

"Apparently it is tradition." Toriel told him as she kissed his forehead and moved on to Asriel and Frisk, "Look at it this way, you can meet other children your age."

" **it won't be so bad.** " Sans drawled, hands shoved in his trouser pockets.

" _You're just saying that 'cause you'll sleep the whole way._ " Dauphin deadpanned, and Sans shrugged.

"I THINK IT IS A WONDERFUL OPPORTUNITY!!!" Papyrus cheered.

Dauphin squeaked when Undyne grabbed him in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground and swinging him around. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, punk!"

"H-have fun!"

"Will we be able to come visit on weekends?" Asriel asked as his father gave him a quick kiss to his forehead.

"I don't see why not," Asgore assured him, "But you'll have to ask your Head of House first, just in case."

Dauphin looked away from their small group, eyes catching Grillby and his daughter, Fuku Fire, not too far away, as well as Monster Kid and his parents, but other than those two, their group was the only group of young monsters who had chosen to attend Hogwarts. Smoke from the scarlet steam engine drifted over the heads of the chattering human crowd, and he laughed slightly when Hedwig displayed her displeasure when the smoke stuck to her feathers. Cats of every colour wound between legs as owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again." A round-faced human a few heads away from them said mournfully.

"Oh, _Neville_." The old woman beside him sighed.

A family of red-heads passed them, led by a plump woman who must have been the mother, who was muttering under her breath about muggles while fawning over her ( _?_ )oldest and youngest boy, all but ignoring the pair of twins that were walking ahead of the group.

"Well," Toriel's voice pulled his attention back to his own family. "You all best go find a compartment before they fill up too much." Her tone was amused as she studied the steadily filling compartments. "Sans, look after them, please."

Sans grinned widely, " **don't worry tori, i've got my _eyesockets_ on them. they won't be _bone_ -ly as long as i'm around.**"

"SANS!!!"

Toriel giggled, kissing everyone on the forehead one final time as she waved them off.

Dauphin pressed through the crowds, his brothers, and Frisk and Asriel close behind him until they finally found an empty compartment near the end of the train. A wave of Sans' hand and everyone's trunks were arranged neatly in the over-head racks.

Dauphin claimed a seat closest to the window, sitting down and letting Hedwig out of her cage so she could settle on his lap and let him brush her feathers out.

Sans chuckled, sitting down across from the youngest brother and immediately falling asleep, Papyrus claiming the seat next to the oldest with an exasperated sigh, and Frisk and Asriel piled into the seats beside Dauphin, grinning widely.

"Oh...!" Asriel said suddenly, violet eyes peering out the window. "Isn't that the red-haired family who followed us onto the Platform?"

[ _The one with the loud mother yelling about muggles?_ ]

" _...I think so._ " Dauphin followed their gaze, " _I feel kinda bad for those twins..._ "

As they watched, the red-haired mother scolded the two twins who had just wandered over to join their family, playfully teasing their scowling younger brother.

The three youngsters shared a look, shrugged, then went back to whatever it was they had been doing before-hand. It wasn't any of their business anyway.

Asriel had pulled out a book labeled  _Hogwarts: A History_ , his eyes scanning the pages with interest when Monster Kid and Fuku Fire joined them.

"YOO!" Monster Kid greeted, excitedly hopping over to sit next to Frisk. "Haven't seen you guys for a while!"

Dauphin chuckled guiltily, rubbing the back of his head. " _Sorry, MK. It's been a busy few months._ "

Monster Kid glared for a few moments, before smiling. "That's cool. I forgive you! Who's your new friend?" He was talking about Asriel, "I've never seen you before. You look a lot like King Asgore!"

Dauphin laughed, and Asriel blushed.

"I'm Asriel... Asgore is my dad."

MK all but sparkled, mouth parting in awe. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

Fuku's green flames crackled in amusement as the older teenaged monster sat down beside Papyrus, who was amusing himself playing with Spaghetti, her hands flashing through sign language. [ ***Hello** ]

Frisk grinned widely, [ _You know signs?_ ]

[ ***Yes...**  


***It's easiest for me - I can't summon my voice yet.**

  
***Papa said it will come in time, though.** ]

[ _What Year are you going into?_ ]

[ ***Fourth.**  


  
***So no wands for me.** ] Fuku giggled, green flames dancing.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus had declared, not long after the train had left the station, that he was going to go introduce himself to humans in other compartments, so it wasn't really a surprise that when he returned he was dragging two children along behind him.

Apparently their compartment-mates had kicked them out, and Papyrus had taken them under his skeletal wing in the minutes after they had met.

"How is it possible for you to move around?" The girl, with bushy brown hair and a dark blue SOUL, demanded, all but tearing her hair out. "You don't have ligaments, muscles, any of that! How can you-"

Sans blinked, one eye peering open to look at the human girl. " **magic, sweetheart.** "

And left it at that, falling back to sleep.

Dauphin laughed quietly in amusement, and the boy, blond and round-faced with a glowing green SOUL, muffled his giggles.

" _We should probably introduce ourselves,_ " The gray-skinned monster said, grinning widely, " _We won't be able to ride together if we don't know each other's names. I'm Dauphin, the sleeping one over there is my brother, Sans. And I'm guessing you already know Papyrus._ "

"I-I'm Neville... Neville Longbottom..." Neville said shyly, "And she's-"

"Hermione Granger." She said quickly, peering at Dauphin with narrowed eyes. "Why are you wearing a skirt? You're a _boy_."

" _Well, why not? There's no rule against it._ "

Hermione blinked, mouth opening and closing as she mulled it over.

Dauphin smirked proudly, " _This is Frisk Dreemurr, and Fuku Fire._ "

The two named waved silently.

"And I'm Monster Kid, yo! MK for short!" Monster Kid bounced excited.

" _And finally, Asriel Dreemurr._ "

Asriel smiled, "Hello. Do you have any idea what Houses you'll be in?"

Hermione's eyes brightened. "I've read all about the different Houses! I'm the first witch in my family, you see, and I'm ever so excited to start learning magic. Ravenclaw sounds pretty interesting, but _Hogwarts: A History_ says that Gryffindor was Headmaster Dumbledore's House-"

" **hmm?** " Sans rumbled drowsily, " **you'll probably get along best in ravenclaw, to be honest kid.** "

Hermione blinked, "Dumbledore was in Gryffindor and he's the most powerful wizard ever-"

" **but what house do _you_ want to be in?** "

"...Ravenclaw."

" **then go to ravenclaw.** " Sans finished with a shrug. " **do what you want to do, not what a book tells you.** "

Hermione looked like there were things she needed to think about as Sans' words sunk in.

" **i'm probably going into ravenclaw, too, so you won't be a- _bone_.** " He smirked, " **you'll have to call me 'senpai'.** "

"...What?"

"...I'll be Hufflepuff, for sure." Nevile said sadly, shoulders slumping.

[ _What's wrong with Hufflepuff?_ ]

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Asriel translated for Frisk at the blond human's confused stare. "Frisk, Dauphin, and I plan on going to Hufflepuff."

Neville blushed "I just... I want to be in Gryffindor."

"What's stopping you?" Asriel asked.

"I'm not... I'm not brave enough."

" _So?_ " Dauphin asked, " _You're only eleven. For all you know, you could grow into it._ "

Neville looked at them in surprise. "You r-really think so?"

"INDEED, SMALL HUMAN-FRIEND NEVILLE!!!" Papyrus joined in, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BELIEVE YOU CAN BECOME JUST AS BRAVE AS I WITH THE RIGHT TRAINING!!!"

Dauphin laughed.

Hogwarts really didn't know what it was getting itself into.

* * *

**~END OF BOOK 1~**

* * *

****  


* * *

**Epilogue: The Future's Looking Quite BLACK**   


* * *

****  


 

A shadowy figured stepped onto the island of Azkaban, cloak fluttering around him in the frigid wind whipped around his body. The Dementors guarding the entrance to the high security magical prison cringed away from him, screeching fearfully as he approached.

With a chuckle he reached forward, skeletal hands brushing against a Dementor that hadn't gotten away in time, watching in amusement as the wraith exploded into black smoke, unable to handle his deadly touch for more than a few moments.

" _ **how pathetic.**_ "

He'd destroy the whole lot of them if he felt like it, but at the moment he was **dead** set on sticking to schedule.

He hummed under his breath as he wandered through the cold, abandoned hallways filled with nothing but the sounds of agony and the smell of death.

His kind of place.

Maybe he'd come back after his job was done.

Crazed prisoners cringed away from him as he passed, able to feel that they were in the presence of something other-worldly, but some were brave enough to shuffle forwards, pleading for a release.

Disinterested pinpricks of light studied these humans from under his hood of tattered shadows.

None of them deserved to have their suffering end, murderers and rapists the lot of them.

Their SOULs were disgusting, as he had no interest in touch those.

He'd let the Dementors feed off of them for a few more years before he took whatever was left of them.

He came to a stop, grin widening as he found what he was looking for.

The human was curled into an emancipated shivering ball in the far corner of his cell, long, greasy black hair falling into surprisingly sane gray eyes. DETERMINATION burned in the human's SOUL, despite his horrid appearance and mental state.

" **S I R I U S   B L A C K.** "

Gray eyes snapped up to him, "...If you're here to kill me, I'm not going to die today." The human rasped, and he chuckled.

" **no, i'm not here to reap you. not yet, anyways.** " His skeletal grin leered at the man, " **your SOUL is safe for now.** "

"...Then why?"

" **let's just say... i'm here to make the future a little more BLACK, and correct a SIRIUS mistake.** "

The human let out a dog-like bark of laughter. "There's something I haven't heard in a while."

Reaper chuckled, opening the cell door. " **when you get off this island, head towards hogwarts and the forbidden forest. look for the village. there are... people there who will help you reconnect with your godson.** "

Sirius Black's eyes widened, "...Harry? Is he... is he happy?"

He nodded, " **happy and alive... mostly alive anyway. you've missed a lot; he no longer goes by harry, for example. the ones in the forbidden forest will be able to tell you more.** "

"...Thank you."

" **don't thank me just yet, you still need to get off the island after all.** "

And just as silently as he had appeared, the Reaper vanished into the shadows, leaving Sirius Black alone once more.

The thought of freedom filled him with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up! TT-TT  
> Been really busy this week, had to work and a lot of my friends are going away to college/university so there's been a lot of get togethers and parties.  
> So here you have it! End of book 1, the next book will be up soon!


End file.
